


It's Strewn with Setbacks

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 一次蝙蝠侠帮超人处理他的发情期，五次超人帮蝙蝠侠处理他的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's strewn with setbacks,(but we'll get there eventually.)  
> beta依然是我亲爱的好肘子！她好极了！！

 

 

1.

“我知道这是我提出来的，你也同意了，但我必须再问一次——你确定吗？”超人问。他的声音在孤独堡垒的水晶墙壁上回荡，听起来格外空洞。

赶在第一时间，蝙蝠侠从氪星生理扫描仪上抬起眼皮，回以一个非常标准的蝙蝠不赞同的表情。

信息处理仪正在他手中嗡鸣，显示屏上的各项数值已经远远超出数据库中保留的氪星正常基准线，他们头顶的警报在用氪星语反复告知‘数据体过载’，和‘强烈建议立刻更换收容装置’。说实话，无论从哪个层面去分析，克拉克现在都不应该还有再次寻求他的同意的理智。

“那就是我在这里的原因，超人。”

他被这些声音干扰的心烦意乱，于是不耐烦的摆了摆手，并在得到回答前便把视线重新回到面前的屏幕上，继续快速阅读数据库，“但既然你还能提问，相信你也不会介意我再问几个问题。我没在这里找到你们的周期规律和会引发提前发情热的特殊诱因，你知道它们被储存——”

数据线被直接扯断的电流炸开的声音，和一只忽然从后方绕过来、把他的软甲撕出了一个破洞的手，是让布鲁斯瞬间噤声的两个主要原因。紧跟其后的是与他的合作时间已超过普通企业试用期的合作伙伴，超人，在他眼前忽然放大的面孔。

“你的提问时间结束了。”他面色阴郁的说，将布鲁斯整个压进操作台里。

这个动作使一排控制按钮嵌进披风与部分裸露的皮肤里，无疑会给他多添出好几个圆钮状的淤青。 _ _而我连第一个问题都没说完。__ 他在脑中模拟出一句干瘪无味的反驳，已经开始走神。在被用力推挤胸口与逼进角落的过程中，布鲁斯不耐烦且隐忍的别过头，选择用余光去观察眼前男人的面孔。

有时候，他认为人间天神并不足以形容真正见到超人时的直观感受。他在大众心中并非做为完美人类而被评价，自这个身份诞生起他便超脱与此，被并非出于自身意愿的视作行走于人类之中的神明。他们在他仍是克拉克·肯特时赋予他神性，给他带上棘冠，再经由罪人之手赐他一击致死的矛。

但那不是此时，也不是此地。现在他眼前的超人与任何神话或宗教描述大相庭径，表情凝结在一副顽固的恼火上，莫名还有一丁点儿的委屈，蓝眼睛明亮的像是要往外喷火，似乎布鲁斯会答应这桩事令他生气极了，但又无可奈何，于是把满腔不满都发泄在了火山爆发似的信息素冲击与手头的动作上，也就是继续把蝙蝠侠所剩无几的制服扯的更开。而偏偏正是这样充满人性的克拉克总能叫他手足无措。

“我听了你的心跳，所以我知道你是认真的，”克拉克说，语调像一根绷到极致的细弦，“不过你并没有正面回答我的问题。”

“之后我还会继续向你提问，会是基本的承受负荷的问题，不要避重就轻，不要迁就我，不要‘觉得这会对我有益’就自行判断——你必须直接给出答案。”

这番非常阿尔法发言的话将布鲁斯的思绪一把扯了回来。他挑起一根眉毛，露出一个完全没有被打动的表情，沉默以对。

三秒对视之后，克拉克直接泄了气，他被欲望逼的满脸通红，空有一身力量却仍然无计可施，只能咬牙切齿的瞪着他，鼓起了腮帮子。

“就，拜托，蝙蝠——布鲁斯，”他放软语调，第一次叫了他的名字，几乎是在央求，“为了我的神智着想。”

实话实说，布鲁斯对这个请求已经想出了五种回应方式，但恐怕哪一个都不会符合对方当下的要求。换做是其他情况下—— _ _任何__ 情况下——他恶狠狠的想，但依然保持着完美的面无表情——我都能用一记裹着氪石的下勾拳或四发追踪导弹来给你要的直接答案。

但直到最后，他什么都没说，仅仅纡尊降贵的点了一下头。

这就是克拉克需要的所有回答了。布鲁斯的意识已经因为强烈的信息素冲击而开始逐渐偏移，万千个思路的片段互相交叠，搅乱计划，他在被猛地翻过去时只来得及抓好操作台。在这微不可计的闲暇之余，他一边自发性的开始放松身体，一边非常实际的想：他得在这事儿之后和卢修斯再聊聊制服的事。

 

  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

 

2.

科学信仰的思维逻辑与心灵深处迸发而出的情热之火往往需要求同存异，大部分时候，理性与感性仿佛油和水，灌入一个杯中必然会分层，在做为进行决策判断时所需考虑的要素时，两者也常指向截然不同的两个方向。

简而言之，蝙蝠侠习惯做人群里最理智的那个。

但在经过长达一个月的煎熬之后，再冷静的人也该有个极限。诚然，他的不冷静的根由其实和他有过更大的分歧，期间甚至引发过死亡事件、一场或数场针锋相对的恶斗，可在那中间绝不包括他最受不了的这种攻击方式，也恰好是超人正在做的：在任何不影响公事的情况下，随时随地向他投掷仿若拥有货真价实攻击力的眼神攻击。还是愧疚又不安的那种，以至于无论是做为黑骑士或哥谭韦恩，他都无法狠下心去指责对方的行为已经接近职场骚扰。

因此，在这段时间里，蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯都只能在面对超人或克拉克·肯特时假装什么都没察觉到似的的例行公事，最后再在脱离对方超级听力范围后向他唯一的倾诉对象表达自己的不满。

这完完全全就是滋生于拒绝被解决的沟通问题和恶性循环之上的霉菌。

哥谭时间晚间十点过五分，浓黑夜色笼罩的韦恩大宅内最后一丝火光熄灭，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯端着以两天份日报佐垫的简餐三明治与红茶走下旋梯，刚巧赶上韦恩少爷讲到本周见闻的最后一段，他的及时到达得以让他能把自己的耳朵从通讯器的折磨中解放出来。与社媒或黑夜罪恶团体所以为的大不相同，布鲁斯·韦恩，在心不平且气不和的时候，肚子里的话永远不会少。

一边回忆先前单方面对话时对方言辞中透露出的重点，比腰带更为万能的全职管家一边把餐盘调整到左手手臂，随后将一只莫名出现在留有咖啡渍的马克杯里的钢笔拿出来。他看了三秒钟后才把它放下，并决定为了两人的理智着想，也不会再提起这种行为究竟多么的缺乏条理。

“……我不需要他用那种眼神看我。说到底，为什么他还在念着这件事？”布鲁斯·韦恩此时正坐在监视器总屏幕前，整理着一起抢劫案的时间线，手旁的电脑上在做分析笔记，将多任务进行能力发挥的淋漓尽致。

“我当初给了他准许，他也给了我准许——我需要昨天的歌谭时报，谢谢。你什么时候下来的？——但那是我们两个经过理智讨论做出的共同决策，我不明白 _ _他__ 有什么不明白的。”

凭借钢铁般的意志与耐心，管家阿尔弗雷德回转过身，语调一贯的优雅妥帖，“他会用像是下雨天被放在纸箱子里的寻回幼犬的眼神看着你，是因为你在音讯全无的三天后回来时带着不止一条挫伤的肋骨，几乎覆盖全身的手指印淤青、咬痕，以及一封含糊询问目前市场上所有避孕药的加密邮件——而他是唯一在场的目击者与嫌犯。”

他说完这些，长呼了一口气，斜睨座位里的人一眼，“我希望你能明白这些因素联系在一起会让人联想到什么，布鲁斯少爷。”

“那封邮件只是以防万一。”布鲁斯随意的一摆手，两眼完全没从电脑上挪开，甚至连最容易出卖一个人的耳尖都没半点泛红的迹象。他看起来面色自若，只是闷闷不乐的补充一句，“他也不是 _ _嫌犯__ ，阿福，别这样。”

但阿尔弗雷德不依不饶，仍在继续说：“而且，那还是在超人清醒后对你进行过紧急救治之后——”

“——脱水，阿尔弗雷德，我说过我只是脱水了！”

“噢，你最好只是脱水了！”忍无可忍的管家把餐盘重重一放，韦恩家主瞬间噤声。

半分钟的沉默对抗后，阿尔弗雷德看向终于把椅子转向自己这边的那位韦恩，居高临下的怒视他，“说到底，你在抱怨什么？因为他担心自己曾伤害过你而表现出歉疚吗？那是人之常情，少爷，容我多说一句。而我以为他才是你们两人中的那个外星来客。”

“他没有伤害我，那不是——”布鲁斯辩解到一半就唐突结束，猛一抬头看向自己的老管家，眯起了眼睛，“所以你现在又开始替他说话了？”

“不，事实上，我很希望你能把超人嚼碎再吐出来，那样至少你还能把他从你的系统里排出去。”顿了顿，这位老绅士抬起一只手，捂住马甲的第二颗纽扣，“看在上帝的份上，无意双关。”

“你总那么说。”哥谭韦恩以不符合年龄的语调嘀咕了一句，然后清清嗓子，“那你到底是什么意思？我计划和他谈一次，但我很怀疑他现在的态度能听进去任何道理。”

“那就不要去说道理。”阿尔弗雷德听到他的少爷语调中切实的苦恼，立刻精神一振，找回了气场中一贯的那种温和但严谨。这吸引到了布鲁斯的注意。

“把你这一个月来向我说过的去和他说一遍，告诉他你的真实想法。”

布鲁斯若有所思的盯着他的管家看了半分钟，然后伸出一根充满指责的手指，“你只是在抱怨我谈起这事儿的次数太多了。”

“一个月才得出的结论，而他们都说你是最佳侦探。”阿尔弗雷德再度叹气，在韦恩家主的怒视下仍然泰然自若，收起马克杯与餐盘后便折身走向楼梯，“但我的建议确实是认真的，布鲁斯少爷，考虑考虑。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

而他考虑的结果，就是令所谓的交谈计划推迟了一个月。

在这段时间内并没有发生什么大事件，倒不是说全世界的犯罪份子就忽然一齐弃暗投明了，只是危机程度并没有达到令正义联盟需要集结的地步，再说，他们本来也不是那么喜欢彼此，分头工作无论从哪个角度来说都是最合理的选项。

最后两英尺的距离只一跃就能消除，蝙蝠侠收回抓钩枪，落地时橡胶鞋底轻巧的没有声息，披风在背后颇具戏剧性的缓缓下落。他此刻正站在大都会为数不多的高塔平台上，从三百英尺的高处向下眺望这座即便在夜里仍然车水马龙的星辉城市，在这点上，他不得不承认大都会的建筑构造完全不适合他的行动方式。

这周他一直在追踪一批流入哥谭上流社会的新式违禁药物，找到了两个贩售商，其中一人提供的线索指向韦恩基金赞助的一间研究所里的某位博士助理，于是蝙蝠侠便来到了该研究所所在的城市，五分钟前已经拜访过那位不成熟的助理，而布鲁斯·韦恩将在这个月的股东大会上借他人的手去大调一次股权分配。

如果他够走运的话，那这桩事可以就此结束了，但与此同时，这让他也不得不面对自己没有在第一时间就离开的真正原因。

在背后传来一阵风疾驰而过的声音时，蝙蝠侠从表情上看不出任何变化。

“我以为他们已经修好了蝙蝠灯。”一个声音在他身后说，语调和言辞截然不同的温和，“我不知道他们在大都会也安了一个。”

“已经解决了。”他答非所问的说。

一声叹息。然后是红色的披风从余光里掠过，在黑色夜空中快的像是一团模糊的幻影，超人悬浮在半空中，面向他皱着眉。

“我该让你滚出我的大都会。”死地复生的年轻英雄不满的说，视线看着隔壁高楼的霓虹灯，两臂环胸。

蝙蝠侠也没看他，说，“这就要走。”

“蝙蝠，”超人这才回头瞪了他一会儿，然后摇摇头，语气终于因为无奈而软化，“是你要和我谈谈的。”

__准确来说，是我的管家。__ 布鲁斯心不在焉的想，但在任何情况下都不打算把这话真的说出来。

“我需要和你谈谈最近发生的事。”

这有点像是在马戏团里，你看到一只凶猛、危险的大狮子，咆哮怒吼着，那口獠牙吓得你身边的小男孩魂不附体，结果下一秒，驯兽师吹了口哨子，它开始往火圈里跳。

超人的反应就像那只狮子。年轻的英雄放下双臂，浑身绷紧，又清了两遍嗓子。

“呃，具体指？”

蝙蝠侠决定把这试做邀请，毫不客气的开口：“你的突发发情热，我提议自己帮你熬过去，事后你和我争论特殊情况下如何评定有效的双方准许的问题，我再三否认自己是受到了道德与责任感上的胁迫才给出同意，结果是在那之后的一个月里你没能再正眼看我一次。”

他一口气说完这些，没有展现出一丝一毫的同理心，甚至还语带挖苦，最后隔着护目镜给对方投去一个 _ _那种__ 眼神，“还需要再具体一点吗？”

二十秒的沉默，在他们周围背景音如同流水包裹，车辆鸣笛、夜风呼啸、偶尔有年轻人醉醺醺的大笑。大都市无论是在白日或夜晚都与哥谭截然不同，更不要提它的守护者就在他面前，两脚离地悬浮在半空，表情却像是被通知要参加校方家长会谈的高中生。说实话，布鲁斯觉得自己和这一整个场景都格格不入，但至少他不是唯一一个正感到浑身不自在的人。

“我不知道你希望我说什么。”光明之子的肩膀塌下去，表情焦虑，但语调戒备，“你因为我受了伤，我在看到你时会感到愧疚，而你从那之后还拒绝给我一个道歉的机会。”

“而且，那只是条件反射，我控制的了我的眼睛，又不是我的 _ _眼神__ 。”他补充的抗议道。

“所以你承认了。”蝙蝠侠忍不住说，在超人茫然又迷惑的看他时别过头，重新抿起嘴，“……不是重点。我给了你准许，说明我对会发生的事有做规划，任何情况都在我的控制之下。以及，那本来就不是你的错，你没有道歉的必要。”

“感受一下我在听到这句话时的惊讶之情。”超人干巴巴的插了一句。

蝙蝠侠立刻瞪他一眼，“重点是，你在影响我的工作状态，停下来，或者给出一个合理的解释，再停下来。”

他们都知道有关工作状态的那句完全是在扯谈。这回换做超人带上了那种介于不耐烦和恼怒之间的表情，他再次两臂环胸，以些微的地理高度怒目俯视歌谭的黑夜骑士。

“我确实解释过了，但你根本不听。”他忍无可忍的说，“说实话，有时候我真要怀疑消极激进派就是你的超能力。”

“因为那个解释根本不合理，”蝙蝠侠在表现自己的怒意上从来没有矜持过，他站起来和超人对峙，披风被夜风卷起来，在半空中哧哧作响，“我不明白为什么你那么在乎——以及，你没有、也不可能真的伤害到我，无论你想还是不想。”

“这就是问题所在！”怒火渗入语调中，让言辞仿若沾染毒液的利剑，天神之子此刻看起来恼怒极了，“是 ** _ ** _你_**_** 不在乎，蝙蝠侠，这是我们在这件事上唯一的分歧。”

“显然不止是这件事。”歌谭的黑夜骑士回以尖利一笑，翻起嘴唇露出牙齿，苍白下颚的轮廓绷紧。

“我不是来和你聊过去的。”忽然间，超人收敛起所有外泄的情绪，面无表情的看着面前的男人，“但既然你非要提，等会儿我是不是还能在你脚下的写字楼里找到又一个被打上蝙蝠烙印的人？”

说实话， 对谈进行到这一步，布鲁斯已经不确定自己究竟更厌恶超人看似永不会停止的和他针锋相对，还是对方拿亏欠了什么似的眼神每隔五分钟瞟他一次，阿尔弗雷德和他的‘真实想法’理论根本都是天方夜谭，后者就该滚去操它自己。他忍无可忍的咆哮了一声，接着抬手就要往最近的另一个平台射出钩枪。

然后，在忽然间，一个想法击中他。

布鲁斯被定格在原地，面具之下用力眨了眨眼睛。

不 _ _，不。__

__那是个__ _ _坏、坏、__ ** _ ** _坏主意_**_** 。他想，试图阻止自己，但仍然在背后传来一声明摆着就是要让他听见的嗤笑时猛的回转过身，再次怒视面前的钢铁之躯和天神之子，思绪仍在摇摆时，他注意到对方脸上的那副表情。那倒是完全足够让他下定决心了。

“我的发情期在下周。”他以仍然愤怒的嘶哑嗓音说，但脑内在模拟着一场语气截然不同的对话，与阿尔弗雷德，以及他的好管家会对他的这个决策说什么。

超人的表情从恼怒滑向怀疑，再落进不确定的范畴里，最后完全茫然的看着他。半分钟后才反应过来他在等待一个回应。

“噢。”天神之子皱起眉，语调生硬，“我知道，你空出了两天的行程表。”

“你因为我替你处理了一次发情热，所以才会有这种……”蝙蝠侠一顿，然后烦躁的挥了挥手，“……应激反应。我在提供一个你可以算我们扯平了的机会。”

这次，超人花了超过一分钟才反应过来对方在说什么。他盯着面前的人类，在意识到布鲁斯完全是认真的之后，表情从匪夷所思变为惊愕、诧异，以及一丝你绝对不会和超人联想到一块儿的慌乱。

“你是在，呃，我是说，你想要和我渡过你的发情期？”他目瞪口呆，光是说出这句话都令自己恍然感觉像踏入了阴阳魔界里。“你确定是在说我？B——”

蝙蝠侠赶在那之前打断他，隔着护目镜投去严厉的一瞪，“不是想要，超人，只是提议，而且是为了你 _ _和我__ 的神智着想。”他收紧下颚，然后勉强多解释了一句，“我目前没有固定的阿尔法，因此发情期有时候会扰乱工作。”

他以忍无可忍的语气继续说：“这一整件事最好的结果是你能自己调节好状态，但我个人认为两个月已经够长了，这只是第二个选项，也能有第三个或者第四个，只要你能确保在那之后你能停止对我做出这种反应。我们目前是合作关系，超人，那意味着我和你暂且是站同一边的，我不需要你从所有小事上都找出和我对着干的理由。”

而出于某些原因，这段发言不仅没能激怒超人，反倒比那个提议更令他难以理解。

“我……”他艰难的张嘴再阖上，数次打断自己，表情惊诧又茫然，以至于额头上的那簇卷发都变得了无生气，“你就没有其他人选了吗？”

光是那个看向他的眼神就能说明这是个愚蠢至极的问题。

“老天，你不是在开玩笑。”他低声喃喃，然后皱起眉，看向自己悬在半空中的脚尖，感到耳根忽然间阵阵发烫。

“……如果你需要帮助的话，我很乐意。”在脑内博弈的最后，超人呼出一口气，以绝对不是很乐意的语气说，但好歹听起来是完全真诚的。不过紧跟着，他又补充，“但那并不是因为我认同你关于这件事的态度，而是因为我相信你说自己的发情期不好过时是真的。”

“我没有说它不好过，你也完全可以拒绝。”蝙蝠侠面无表情的告诉他。“别担心会伤到我的感情，超人，那只是生理而已。”哥谭风格的刻薄让他非得添上那最后一句话。

但年轻的阿尔法只是恼火的叹了口气，然后以那种蝙蝠侠自己相当熟悉的眼神看着他。

“现在是谁在纠结‘道德与义务感胁迫下给出的准许是否作数’的问题了？”他眯起眼睛问，敏锐的抓住了重点。

__不错的记忆力。__ 布鲁斯必须克制住翻眼睛的冲动，但蝙蝠侠完全不打算给予理会，转而将话头扭回主旨上，再次问道，“你能保证在那之后会改变现在的这种态度吗？”

这立刻让超人在一分钟内叹了第二口气。

“我不能保证。但我想在某种意义上，那确实会是一种……”他皱起鼻子，似乎对自己要用的那个措辞深恶痛疾，“……平衡。”

说实在话，超人看起来甚至都没能说服他自己。蝙蝠侠又盯着他看了一会儿，直到肯定对方不会再改变想法之后，他简短的一点头，没再做回复，折身就走。在他背后，这次超人没有叫住他。

 

离开大都会的途中，布鲁斯感到久违的冷汗开始从制服包裹的后背往外源源不断的渗出来。

事实上，他比超人更不敢相信自己居然提出了这个方案，但就在逻辑上也确实说得通。他的发情期在近几年里变得越发艰难，想必和他的夜晚活动与年龄增长密切相关，独自一个人熬过去不是不可行，但总会在事后让他切身体会到体能上的不适和一些难以启齿的后遗症。无论是布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠都需要时刻保持在最佳状态，或至少是能普通走路的状态。

但这不代表布鲁斯就该从所有人—— _ _任何人__ 里，挑了超人出来。

仅此一次，他宁可去当着阿尔弗雷德的面大声承认他的老管家永远都是对的，这无论怎么说都不该是他想要得到的那个结果。克拉克或许是所有知道他的双重身份里最合适的那个阿尔法，但与此同时，他也能让布鲁斯哪怕是在哥谭难得艳阳高照的时候都觉得浑身不自在，好像光是太阳就能刺伤他。

而那甚至不是这个抉择会带来的最糟糕的后果。布鲁斯的头皮阵阵发麻，完全不想打开正在嗡嗡作响的联通蝙蝠洞的那个通讯器。他用余光睨着那个入耳式小型机械，感觉像是在看一颗烂透生蛆的莓果，毛骨悚然的忐忑在他的肚子里翻滚。他已经能生动的想象到一位在他心中占据特殊一席的好管家在听说这个消息之后会做出什么样的反应。

__阿尔弗雷德或许会要杀了我。_ _

布鲁斯心不在焉的自我安慰着，加快了步伐，好似要以此摆脱背后黏灼的汗液。

__至少他绝对会想要杀了超人。_ _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dear beta is a tremendous help for this and the following chapters, so tons of kisses to her  
> iloVEUTODEATHBEA


	4. Chapter 4

 

一周之后，克拉克以记者的身份造访哥谭。

他在午后到达车站附近的一间电话亭，手里提着一个小小的公文包，里头存放着最近撰写的新闻草稿和几份参考素材，推开拉门走出去的时候，哥谭正淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，柏油路边沿处已经集聚起了好几滩小水坑，几个零食包装和牛皮纸袋在面上打着转，克拉克花了几秒钟去切实考虑写一篇关于承包商是否该承担街道清理的报道，然后便接到了除哥谭政府外唯一能给这个地方来个大洗清的人的来电。

电话那头的是布鲁斯·韦恩，而不是他熟悉的蝙蝠侠，克拉克只听了两句话就立刻反应过来。对方向他解释自己还需要点准备时间来应付他的‘采访’，完完全全的官方发言，非常具有镁光灯下的韦恩式的不讲究，语调里还携着哥谭人独有的一份妄自尊大和懒厌。他请克拉克隔一个小时直接造访韦恩大宅找他，然后在得到回答前就挂了电话。

这令克拉克想起自己曾经在网路上看到过的一篇文章，阐述哥谭本地口音即指他们说话的腔调，不用卷尾饶舌或生僻新词也能让人在五分钟内就快速辨别出来。说实话，现在看来，他一点也不确定布鲁斯究竟是故意的，还是他确实就是那么的‘哥谭’。

他们在两种身份时也对谈过很多次，但每一回，克拉克都会觉得浑身不自在，或是被恶意调侃了，在那之下还莫名有一种被拆穿的感觉，令人躁动的心神不宁。有时候，他明白蝙蝠侠已经为了与自己和平共处已经做出了让步，于是作为回应也竭力展示了自己的诚意，但更多时候，他不知道那个制服下的男人究竟在想什么，而任何形式的试探总会让他们的交流以不欢而散的形式告终。

这基本就是个任何人都无计可施的恶性循环，更不要提现在他们还把 _ _性__ 扯了进来。

不过在那件事上，克拉克其实也没有说出所有的实情。他并不如自己所表现出来的那样介意与布鲁斯发生关系，也不会在双方都明确给出过同意后仍然纠缠‘你的 _ _是__ 真的意味着 ** _ ** _是_**_** 吗’的问题，令他最为难以接受的是布鲁斯在这件事上的处理方式：那种过于公式化、过于回避、过于冷漠的态度。

天知道在他刚从发情热里完全清醒过来后，第一眼看到布鲁斯的状态时他有多惊恐，做为超人，他相当清楚蝙蝠侠的身体素质和接受能力，这也是他没有立刻就开始高喊‘谋杀’的原因，但直观的肉眼看到和动用理智思维能力之间仍然需要中转时间，当时躺在他身边的欧米茄虽然不至于奄奄一息，但在接近两天没有进食、只摄入过水分和营养液、外加成吨的粗暴性行为之后，克拉克得说，那也差不多了，而从过度刺激状态中平复下来的布鲁斯给他的第一句话是：“你测试过氪星精子与人类精子的差异吗？”

要说他单单只是被吓坏或惹恼了都得算是过分的低估。

另外，克拉克还半个关键细节也不记得。

脑海里残存的片段基本只限于燥热和欲望，克拉克隐约记得自己有问过布鲁斯他承诺的那些问题，对方也确实给出了回答，以非常蝙蝠侠式的风格，基本指在被撞进堡垒的墙壁里时勉强瞪他一眼，或在被舔舐脖颈上的腺体时试图用手指去戳他的眼睛，但除这些以外，什么都没有，而克拉克对此难以形容的懊恼。

说实话，他如今已经不再怀疑蝙蝠侠在面对超人时的自保能力了，他知道布鲁斯对部分装备做出了针对自己的调整，更不要提他们心照不宣的万能腰带里铅夹层的那个小格，但他不会再为此困扰，或者感觉没有得到应有的信任，因为是布鲁斯自己默许他发现了那些细节。

然而，在许多个辗转反侧的深夜，他总会难以自制的怀疑对方在这件事上仍有所隐瞒。他的体能与普通人类相差甚远，但即便如此，他也同样无法逃过第二性征的生理本能，事实上，克拉克在度过他们的 _ _第一个__ 磨合期后就不再否认这个韦恩对他具有非凡的吸引力，年长的男人并非广泛定义的欧米茄，做为黑夜骑士时的他既不温和更不柔顺，但总有一种独到的魅力萦绕在周身，像是一层保护壳，把他与世间其他人隔开，苦涩却醇厚，糜烂但优雅，那种激进的矛盾感与多面性在他身上犹如光与影般显著。

后知后觉的，克拉克逐渐意识到自己或许已经了解蝙蝠侠的行为处事，但他还远远不到能够了解布鲁斯·韦恩本人的程度。

可他确实想，而谜题总容易让人着迷。

年轻的记者和超人为这个想法叹了一口气，感到一股由心底而生的疲惫与顽固。

这种滋味已经在他的心里滋生了好一阵了，有点像是某天你在后院里随手抛下了一颗果籽，几个月后在要除草的时候发现它居然长成了一株生机勃勃的小树苗，而且位置非常的不美观，于是陷入直接铲平或任由它肆意伸展的两难境地。

克拉克比大多数人都更能体会这种感受，但解决办法却不见得比谁好。无论外界怎么说，他在很多事上仍然自持只是一名普通的小镇男孩，他没有经历过多少感情，前所未见的致命性吸引力更像是烂俗电影剧情，对象还是那个与他在经常观念不合的哥谭夜骑士，这就更让人无论如何都难以联系到一起去。所以最后，他干脆撒开两手，决意择日再处理这片乱糟糟的后院。

而单纯只是为了让他的生活变得更复杂，源于他们最初的交集，克拉克甚至不确定对方喜不喜欢自己，单纯只是做为同事或普通朋友。布鲁斯倒是口头否认过这个想法，会邀请自己去和他度过发情期也算是一种没有被拒绝接近的证明，尽管那个所谓的邀请看似只是等价交换，一个解决问题的办法。不得不说，在这点上蝙蝠侠确实不近人情的理智到近乎残忍的程度，即便事到如今，他们都已经知道他并不如自己所塑造的那样什么都不在乎，否则打从一开始，布鲁斯就不会帮他解决突发的发情热。

——于是，一切便又兜兜转转的回到了最初的老问题上：谁知道蝙蝠侠究竟是怎么想的。

 _ _或许这次他会给出一点提示。__ 克拉克不抱希望的叹息，心不在焉的抬头看了眼哥谭令人喘不过气的阴天，感觉就像是他与布鲁斯的关系的真实写照。然后他匆匆跑进街角便利店的雨棚下，瞥过一眼手表，再掏出手机，找起最近的咖啡厅。

混乱的私生活暂且放到一边，一个小时足够他润稿了。

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

难得一次并非深陷于道德泥潭的记者赶在要迟到前匆忙抵达韦恩宅邸，不用被告知也没采用一贯的行动方式，而是老老实实的叫了车，再在采取轮班制的花边媒体注视下持续步行，他甚至还很好脾气的隔着铁栅栏大门向他们摇了摇自己的记者证。那几辆私家车的车窗被快速摇上去，并且飘出来几句不需要超级听力也能捕捉到的脏话。

克拉克翻了翻眼睛，正巧赶上门被从里面打开。

布鲁斯·韦恩穿着一件袖口卷到肘弯的衬衫，西裤和皮鞋，和他对视片刻，然后无言的侧身示意他进来。

“我以为有人会替你做这类事。”克拉克边说边与他擦身而过，然后在翻新重修后的韦恩大宅的门廊陷入一阵惊叹的沉默。一栋拥有百年历史的哥特式古堡建筑通常都会对人产生这种影响，展现出的是一种截然不同的社会地位，而与孤独堡垒不同，在这里你可以看到人切实生活过的气息。

想到方才自己的发言，克拉克忽然感到一阵格格不入的难堪，于是又添上一句僵硬唐突的，“韦恩先生。”

在他背后，这名韦恩的声音平稳、慵懒，带着一股无需奉承的自信，“管家正在带薪休假，拜托，请不要多问原因。”然后是一句：“以及，卧室在那边。”

后半句话让克拉克回头时直接用上了超级速度，而对方只是歪了一下头，坦然的回视。几秒钟后，布鲁斯·韦恩的眼中漏出一丝被逗乐了的微光，慢条斯理地说，“你可以卸下伪装了，肯特记者，这里没有其他人。”

他阖上门，又随意的摆摆手，信步走向客厅，然后忽然像是想起什么似的，扭头冲克拉克眨了一下眼睛，“当然，除非你就喜欢那种情趣。”

从所有值得参考的角度来说，这恐怕是克拉克猜想过的每个场景里最超现实、最魔幻的一个。此时此刻，他眼前的这名韦恩既不是他在电视媒体或记者发布会上交谈过的那个骄傲且刻薄男人，也不是与他并肩战斗或针锋相对的黑夜骑士，截然不同的说话方式和态度让克拉克一度怀疑自己产生了幻觉，他呆愣在原地，直到对方又叫了一次他的名字。

“不要表现的那么惊讶。”布鲁斯说，语调稍微有些无奈，他在沙发上坐下时自然的交叠双腿，姿态优雅而随意，“无论外界怎么认为，在面具之下我仍然是人。”

足足花了半分钟，克拉克才找到去在他对面坐下的力气。他立刻陷入一团上好的皮革坐垫里头，感到心跳加速的同时却也混乱极了。

“我知道，我只是……这和我想的不太一样。”他勉强笑了一下，发现自己很难把视线从眼前的男人身上移开。他们在上次对话之后再没见过面，布鲁斯倒确实如他所说的那样即将进入发情期，屋内除了茶与香氛的气息外还有一股信息素的味道，非常寡淡，对任何普通人而言都会相当难捕捉，但在克拉克看来，这份存在感不容置疑，令他必须刻意去抑制做为阿尔法的本能，才没有释放回应的攻击性信息素。他有预感布鲁斯恐怕不会喜欢那样。

忽然间，他莫名感觉自己与对方就像是披着人类皮囊的两头原始动物，衣冠整洁的外表之下是波涛汹涌的张力与约束，而布鲁斯捏着名为花言巧语的利剑，正在绕着自己打转，寻找着咽喉或软腹。

“因为我没有用电子合成的声音和你说话，还是因为我们没在五分钟里就吵起来？”面前的男人冲他挑起一根眉毛，语气调侃。

在没有得到答复时，布鲁斯好整以暇的隔着睫毛看他，好半天后忽然笑了一下，缓和了紧绷的气氛。他向后靠坐进沙发里，以年长者的语态温和的说，“放松点，小镇男孩，眼下我们之间不存在利益冲突，蝙蝠自然也不会咬人。”

“在我看来，我现在只是一个需要帮助的欧米茄，而你恰好是那个愿意好心提供帮助的阿尔法。”在说这话时，布鲁斯调整了自己的坐姿，交叠的腿放下后再换了一边，重新叠起来，从裤腿下方露出一小截踝骨。他抿着嘴，歪了一下头，“还是说这样解释现状会让你更加紧张？”

那个动作实在太过刻意，调情的意图明显的宛如屋中大象，而那番话也不比过往那些咄咄逼人的质问更好回应。克拉克好歹知道要怎么对付一个一心要让他惨败的蝙蝠侠，或是意图用口头威胁呛死他的哥谭首富，但眼下这个自称只是一名普通欧米茄的布鲁斯·韦恩……他前所未见，也难以取信。

克拉克感觉自己在踏入韦恩庄园后，关于这个男人的疑惑只增不减。

然而在下一秒，对方忽然皱起眉，从沙发上站了起来。那一瞬间的表情是克拉克熟悉的那种：蝙蝠侠对某件事感到失望了。

“……我忘了我的礼仪。”韦恩家主在他面前自言自语似的低声嘀咕了一句，像是头痛似的捏了捏鼻梁，然后快步走向一个看起来是通往厨房的走廊，“阿尔弗雷德要是知道的话……”他没把话说下去，而超人的心态在短短几分钟内大起大落，阵阵头晕目眩，目前暂时定格在一派茫然上，因此也完全不清楚发生了什么。

他看着布鲁斯的背影消失在长廊转角，感到无措极了。

一分钟之后。

“红茶还是咖啡？”间隔着一个房间和一整条走廊，布鲁斯并没有提高嗓音，只是平淡无奇的问了一句。

克拉克依然没缓过来，愣了好一会儿，直到从厨房里又传来两声指关节轻敲桌面的声音，这才忽然反应过来对方在和自己说话。他立刻想要站起来，好在及时制止了自己，顽固的将屁股钉在舒适昂贵的皮质沙发上。

“茶就行。”他喃喃道，然后用对方能听到的音量又重复一遍。

几秒钟后，他得到了一个柔软的鼻音做为答复。

 _ _这感觉倒是不坏。__ 克拉克心不在焉的想，听着发声处烧水的动静、皮鞋与大理石地面接触的清脆脚步声，闻到一股浓香从被打开的铁罐里散发出来。布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，当然会知道他的双重身份和超级听力，但人们通常不会把这联系到实际生活的相处里，大部分人都指望超人在危难之际突然出现，从天而降，飞上宇宙，或是用热视线扫断钢筋，但不会是在准备茶水时，以这种方式向 _ _克拉克__ 询问他的偏好。

就这一点也足以给这场会面增添了些许的真实感。

但就在克拉克好不容易放松下来，意在享受一会儿这份来之不易的平和时，一声烫热物与肉体接触的嘶声，然后是一个低哑的闷哼，短暂加速半拍的心跳。超人在眨眼的瞬间出现到声源所在地，看见韦恩家主正面对灶台握住自己的一根手指，略微拧着眉头。

“让我看看——”克拉克说着就要伸出手，忽然嗅到了一股他不算陌生的气味。像是饱满的果实被掰开、拧碎，再发酵，布鲁斯的信息素在短短几分钟里忽然变得非常浓郁，而且定向性很强，以至于他的视线几乎就要忍不住的往下瞟去。

但在那之前，面前的男人率先歪头看过来，给了他一稍显疲倦的、无奈的眼神。

“恐怕我们得缩短问候天气和适应彼此的时间了，肯特先生。”先前的挑逗从那语调里全部流失，韦恩懒厌的甩了甩手指，表情忽然间近乎冷漠的疏离。

克拉克下意识皱起眉。

但韦恩只是沉沉叹了一口气，明确的告知他：“我的发情期到了。”顿了顿，又添上一句，“以及，卧室确实就在那边。”

“可以吗？”他礼貌的问，然后直接抬腿走向自己说的方向，完全没有留给克拉克能够思考的时间。

但说实话，哪怕此刻他的心脏几乎悬到了喉咙口，克拉克也不觉得自己还会做出除了跟上去以外的选择。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提及内部女性器官

 

蝙蝠侠的重量超人不能更熟悉，他曾数次将对方扔出去、从危险地带紧急带走、或者是仅限于某一次的：负担起两人份的体重，以便于在墙上操他，哪怕他完全不记得那怎么发生的。但此时此刻，克拉克仰躺在韦恩大宅的主卧里，忐忑又惊讶的看着身上的同伴，他忽然意识到自己恐怕从未一手体会过布鲁斯·韦恩的重量。

“上次是你的发情热，这是我的。我不确定你是否和欧米茄交往过，所以我会尽我所能的解释一遍。”布鲁斯说，语气平静，面色镇定，似乎全然游离在此刻暧昧情动的氛围之外。

但事实上，他正骑在克拉克的腰上，两只膝盖陷入床单之中，摆动腰胯时令后臀与他的裆部几乎碰上的擦过，这种若即若离的接触似乎很能取悦布鲁斯，空气中逐渐蔓延的信息素气味有如自酿葡萄酒，每一丝口感都被打造成自己最喜欢的那种，令人头重脚轻，很难不沉迷其间。

他在最短时间内就做到让两人都赤裸相对，褪去所有束缚和遮掩后的这具肉体略显苍白，肌肉结实，覆盖着层叠的伤。令克拉克意外的有两点，一是布鲁斯比他想象的要更饱满，那些大块的肌肉触感柔韧，肉欲感十足，抓捏时会从指缝间溢出来，而且相当容易被留下痕迹，二是：他完全不明白自己怎么能不记得裸体时的布鲁斯是这样的。

上次他们发生关系的主要因素之一就是意外性，太阳辐射过强令他很难维持神智清晰，仅剩的意识都用在尽最大努力不去标记对方，和不要忘记对方是个普通人类上。换句话来说，这基本算是他第一次和布鲁斯上床。

“我一直在服用抑制剂，几年前发情期就缩短了周期，但相对来说维持时间也不会很长，每三个月一次，持续一到一天半，最多两天。”布鲁斯喘息着说，他的神态放松，舔过下唇时露出了一点顽劣的挑逗意味，但声音至始至终都很冷静，“你可以接受吗？”

在克拉克无法信任自己的嗓音，只能点头做为答复时，歌谭的骑士与王子冲他翘起嘴角，回以一个谅解的微笑。他接着俯下身，像是加冕或祈福似的亲了亲阿尔法的额头，温暖的呼吸落那片皮肤周围，嘴唇一路下滑，从克拉克下意识闭合的眼睑直到抿紧的嘴角。

“好男孩。”布鲁斯抵着他的下嘴唇喃喃道，轻的如同气音。

然后他咬了他一口。

 

似乎是为了强调先前对话的现实意义，他们在布鲁斯的发情期里的第一次完全由欧米茄自己掌控节奏，他希望在自己的意识还比较稳定时先给两人一次适应的机会，而在上次的经历之后，克拉克完全乐得在这事儿上交出控制权。

期间，布鲁斯始终保持着处于上方的位置，不露出脖颈，不过分强硬，准备的过程里只允许克拉克提供了一根手指的帮助，他的每一个动作都带着份近乎优雅的从容，甚至还能游刃有余的用两根手指去勾住他的，引导克拉克在自己体内寻找前列腺的位置。

“……再深一点，不超过五厘米的位置，那里是阴道接口。”布鲁斯背对着他解释，呼吸平稳，声线平静，哪怕是在被两人的指腹轻按住敏感点时，他也只是发出了一声柔软的叹息。然后他忽然侧过头，短暂的翘了一下嘴角，眼里闪着逗趣的光，补充道，“不过你得用别的东西来找这个位置。”

用不着说，克拉克没有动用超级视力也牢牢记住了那个位置。

抽出手指时，他听到细微的水与肉体分离的声音，随即看到一小股体液从略微张合的穴口溢出来，略显粘稠透明，顺着会阴与囊袋淌下来，滴落在他的小腹上。他顿时感到自己的下腹与腿根一阵无法自控的绷紧、发烫，唾液腺忽然变得相当充盈。

在他身上，布鲁斯立刻感觉到了，他像是警告又像是提点的拍了拍他的膝盖，然后重新调整姿势，正面着克拉克的跨坐回他的腹部，一手做为着力点的撑住胸口，手指轻柔的勾住一小簇毛发。从这个新角度，克拉克可以看到布鲁斯同样已经勃起，囊袋的分量压在他的腹股沟上，温热的令人瘙痒，有一些前液从龟头淌下来，湿润又情色。布鲁斯非常宽容的任由他肆意打量自己，在最后两人视线交汇时才挑起了一根眉毛。

“目前为止还好？”他问，口吻难得一见的耐心。

克拉克近乎眩晕的点了点头，声音嘶哑，“很好，”他重复道，“非常好。”

这答复令布鲁斯露出了个古怪的表情，像是想笑又强忍住了。他点点头，一只手滑向后面，在视线无法直接看到的地方扶住了克拉克的性器，让顶端从他的臀缝上方滑下去，直到抵住一个湿润开合的入口，这样的接触令两人都条件反射的绷紧躯体，布鲁斯立刻下意识的夹紧膝盖，以体重压制住身下的男人，但在意识到自己做了什么之后，他很快再度放松下来，手指与腕部灵活的转动，安抚的套弄了几下掌心里的龟头，直到克拉克也跟着缓慢的躺平回去，那双棕色的眼睛紧跟着他的一举一动。

“可以吗？”在他身上，这双眼睛的主人又问了一遍。

做为回答，克拉克只是抬手握住他的腰，开始配合的向下压去。

 

节奏感对于两个从某种意义上而言其实是第一次上床的人来说并不好掌控，克拉克感觉自己像被纳入一团黏著又柔韧的火里，那热度从神经末端一路牵丝引线，将欲望与快感传递到脊椎顶端，直入脑内的激烈强劲。说实话，他很难想象自己怎么会记不住这样的一次经历，但更难想象自己在那种时刻是怎么抑制住没有伤害到对方的。

他不怀疑任何人在面对一个这样的布鲁斯·韦恩时，自制力永远不会是他们的第一着重点。或许这就是为什么布鲁斯在这以前总习惯靠抑制剂度过发情期，克拉克恍惚的想，带着一份在这种时刻相当难隐藏的狂热，在他看来，恐怕没有谁会不去品尝一个这样大胆又美好的存在，可在那层表皮之下，他做为布鲁斯的内核似乎很肯定自己永远不会接受被占有。

克拉克只能心怀希望，自己此刻和曾经做的事不会被计入那个范畴之内。

他们花了最起初的五分钟在更换姿势与节奏上，布鲁斯似乎很习惯这个体位，身体素质也柔韧的能够很快就做出细微调整，他在克拉克的性器上骑自己，起先只是吞入一半，让龟头刺激着前列腺的位置，然后才开始挺腰与下沉，从试探性的缓慢逐渐滑向激烈而快速。

情欲与汗的微光裹着他，掺杂银色的棕发落下来，垂在他的眉骨位置，把那双眼睛的轮廓勾勒的更深，成熟的欧米茄显然非常明白该怎么讨好自己的身体，很快就找到了使用阿尔法的最佳方式，他一面操着自己，一面轻捏着一侧的乳头，直到克拉克代替他自己的手，那副自信又放荡的姿态令人着迷，但阿尔法的目光却时刻会被他脸上的两颗痣吸引住，想要亲吻它们的欲望灼烧着他，克拉克只得收紧下颚到隐隐作痛的程度。

“往上，到这个位置。”布鲁斯忽然说。

他一直在反复舔着自己的下唇，呼吸紊乱，眼神稍许有些涣散。在解释的期间，他放慢了节奏，用一只手按上自己肌肉轮廓明显的腹部，手指往下直到停在胯骨之间。为了进一步的示意，那三根手指往里按了下去，在柔软的皮肤上留下凹陷的痕迹，然后欧米茄便仰头发出了一声干哑的低喘，似乎被自己的动作刺激到难以忍受的兴奋，那些滑腻的肠肉更为热情的裹住克拉克，近乎痉挛的激烈收缩起来。

“记住这个位置，”他的嗓音危险的滑向蝙蝠侠会采用的那种，把克拉克的手从自己胸口扯下来，再牵引着去找到那块皮肤，指尖发着颤，“在这里。”

克拉克不需要他说第二遍。

之后的行为便是反复统一的被进行，身处发情期前段让布鲁斯很快就濒临极限，呼吸急促，皮脂下的肋骨随着肺部的收缩而大幅度起伏，胸膛上挂着一层薄薄的汗，但他的动作依然带着一丝接近自我折磨的精准度，不断把克拉克的性器深深压入自己的甬道内，龟头顶着生殖腔口，但至始至终不允许自己或克拉克去触碰他性器。

“我需要让身体习惯阴道高潮。”他喘着气解释，甚至能够挤出一丝享受的微笑来，朝阿尔法暗示性的眨了一下眼睛，“有几个月没试过了。”

最后到来的方式像是潮涌，克拉克甚至能够精准到小数点后三位的持续时长，布鲁斯的喉结在他眼前上下滚动，一声对普通人而言不可闻的呻吟从齿缝间滑出来，带着柔软、颤抖的尾音。但克拉克捕捉到了，觉得那堪比乐音。

他自己也经历了一次短暂但不仓促的小高潮，只在那一瞬间短暂的收紧了手指，在布鲁斯的腰上留下了一道红痕。回过神之后，他立刻安抚的来回抚摸着对方绷紧到颤抖的大腿肌肉，拇指轻轻摩挲着一道新生组织依然粉嫩的刀疤，直到布鲁斯从高潮里逐渐放松下来，然后俯身贴上前，一只手肘支撑进枕头里，令两人的胸膛交叠，快速的心跳在两个胸腔中参差不齐。欧米茄遵从本能的吸取着阿尔法的体温与气味，呼吸逐渐趋向平静，此刻两人的面孔只差一个抬头的距离。视线交织时，彼此的眼神中都带着一丝不确定。

但在布鲁斯能有所动作前，克拉克难以抑制的率先抬起了下巴，亲上他左侧颧骨上的那颗痣。一阵轻颤的呼吸落在他的颈间，叫人战栗的亲昵，他用嘴唇来回磨蹭着那一块皮肤，在呼吸间嗅到布鲁斯约莫是早上使用过的须后水与古龙的残余气味，就裹在性爱与信息素的味道的外壳之中，如同一道镜中魅影，令他情难自禁的想要追踪。但在那之前，布鲁斯的手指悄然卷进他的头发中，粗糙的指腹按压着头皮，轻微施加力道调整角度。他让两人的嘴唇贴合，舌头滑进来，没有遭受任何阻力的舔入温热的口腔，情色又慵懒的吮着他的舌尖。

这样亲吻了一会儿，克拉克在自己口中尝到布鲁斯满足的叹息。那种直观的感受几乎比高潮更令他心神荡漾。

几分钟的互相安抚与试探后，布鲁斯从他的胸口直起来，重新拉开两人间的距离。他的嘴唇依然红肿湿润，表情上快速闪过一丝懊恼，“我忘记问你能不能控制住结了。”他抬了一下腰，随即明显感到体内的那根性器依然坚硬，但有一股异类体液在肠道里被推挤轻荡着，脱离时的触感让他皱起眉，下意识夹紧了臀部。

“你还能等到发情期正式开始吗？”他问，垂下眼皮看过来一眼，表情与语调几乎是彬彬有礼的。

就像是有人打了个响指，灯便又亮了。

克拉克咽下突然在胸口翻腾咆哮的强烈失落感，冲身上的欧米茄点了点头。他收紧下颚，一声不吭，实在不信任自己在这种情绪的巨大落差下能否理智交谈。

布鲁斯要么是完全没发现，要么是不想谈这个，他只是漫不经心的轻哼一声，然后从克拉克的身上跨下来，去找放在对过书桌上的水。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

星球日报的一周通常都由佩里·怀特极具辨识性的怒吼声开启。有时候，他会吼体育刊的截稿日期，有时候是头条又被某家报社——通常都会是歌谭日报——抢占先机，又或者是新来的菜鸟搞坏了休息室里的咖啡机，总而言之，星球日报似乎总是不缺能让这位六尺出头的中年人像个二十不到的橄榄球前锋似的发出中气十足的咆哮的理由。

而在这个美好、闪亮，每次都是八点准时开启的崭新周一里，他吼的是那位经常出现在他的惯犯列表里的克拉克·肯特。

现在已经是九点差十五分了，而佩里的集火对象仍未出现，他的座位上除了邮寄信、一只还没洗的马克杯、一个贴着一排便签的订书机以外空无一物，没有背包，没有便携式咖啡杯，更没有那个小镇来的大个子年轻人蜷着背，正在辛苦工作的身影。所以主编的怒火也不是没有来由，这位新闻界的新星虽然经常迟到，但从没晚过这么久。

路易斯·莲恩在那双锋利的眼睛扫射过整个办公室时把自己缩进了小小的隔间箱里，然后被一把揪了出来。

“莲恩！”佩里双睛一亮，疾步走到她这边的过道来，隔着三个人高声喊，“肯特人呢？”

被指名道姓叫起来的明星记者双肩一僵，但马上拿出了职业人员应有的那番气势来，同样稳声回答，“他有点紧急状况。”

佩里的脚步立刻打住，停在原地。

“所以你也不知道他在哪儿。”他咬牙切齿的说。

红发女郎弓起肩膀，露出了一个被拆穿的愧疚表情，“我确定他没事，只是有点忙。他肯定很快就到了，佩里。”

“他最好别是又死了，或者更糟，跺跺脚就回堪萨斯去了！”主编从后槽牙里挤出话来，迁怒的瞪了她一眼，但好歹还是接受了这个回答，折身向自己的办公室走去。

在他背后，一个人正影匆忙跑进路易斯斜对过的隔间，轻手轻脚的拉开座椅。

“真及时啊。”从他头顶路过一个娱乐版的负责人，显然目睹了全程，于是凑过来小声的说了一句。忽然间，他抽了抽鼻子，然后了然的笑起来，“哇噢，干的不错，伙计。”

他愣了一下，回以尴尬且茫然的一笑，半个脑袋仍然藏在柜顶的书籍堆里。

在他对过，路易斯等到主编把会议室的门关上，立刻一推桌子，把转椅滑到他旁边来，向姗姗来迟的克拉克投去谴责的一瞪，“我猜你也听到刚才和佩里的对话了。顺便一提，不客气，我总是乐于给你打掩护。”

正手忙脚乱的从公文包里掏出电脑和笔记本的超人先生让她语调里的指责刺的一缩肩膀，咧开嘴苦笑起来，“抱歉，路易斯。但佩里心里的事态严重度顺序真的挺有问题。”他想到刚才听到的那段对话，忍不住的后怕，小声的抗议说，“谁知道呢，我可能真的是死了！”

路易斯立刻在他的肩上拍了一巴掌，瞪圆了眼睛，“别说这种话！”

“抱歉，抱歉。”克拉克立刻举起手，愧疚的笑了一下，叹气道，“我只是……只是经历了一个挺混乱的早晨。”

而他看起来也确实挺混乱的，乱糟糟的卷发，只挽起了半截的袖口，连眼镜都只是歪歪斜斜的挂在鼻梁上，但更不好看的是他脸上的那副神态，似乎大受打击、泄气极了。这一下就让路易斯心软了下来。

“是早上发生什么了吗，还是这个周末？”她温和的问，用自己的肩膀撞了一下他的。

“都有。”作为回应，克拉克也轻轻的撞了回去，但回答的模棱两可，“其实那不算什么大事，只是一点私人问题。”

“想要谈谈吗？”她真挚又关切的眼神令人安心。但说实话，即便克拉克觉得能说，他也不会知道要如何启口。

最后，他烦躁的抓了一把头发，把几簇散乱的卷发拢回脑后，“不，不用了。我需要先理清楚自己的想法。”

路易斯皱着眉，严肃的看了他一会儿，像是在判断这话的真假，接着，她抽抽鼻子，忽然瞪大了眼睛。她的表情立刻缓和下来，还带上了一点儿惹人喜爱的狡黠，拿一根手指戳着他的肩，“如果我记得没错的话，周末的时候你应该在……”

她刻意没有说下去，但仍然让克拉克投去一个警告的眼神，那反倒让她直接笑了出来。

“好吧，反正如果你需要的话，我随时都在。”她唱歌似的说，然后一推桌子，又滑走了。

 

克拉克看着路易斯回到座位，感到一个微笑爬上了嘴角，他冲她摇摇头，转回自己的电脑面前。不得不说，他是真的非常高兴自己和路易斯还能维持这样的友情，距离他们的分手已经过去了好几个月，最开始的氛围确实会有些哀伤和尴尬，但反倒是他们一起经历过的一切让他们能够比普通人更快、也更坚定的稳固了自己的内心，转而将那份感情慢慢变为坚固的友谊。

但一旦想到这里，克拉克便不由自主的又想起了自己的另一段尚未成型、也不好命名的关系。

就像路易斯猜测的那样，他早上在韦恩庄园，再精准点说，是在韦恩庄园主人的 _ _床上__ 。光是回想起那些零散、炙热，又充满情欲色彩的片段，就足以令这位年轻的阿尔法把脸埋进了掌心里，然后非常不符合社媒给他的另一重身份做出的评价、发出了最小音量的哀嚎。

 

与布鲁斯度过的那两天和他想象中的千差万别，但又古怪的完全合乎情理，非要找出一个形容的话，就是普通过头了。

除却最开始的第一次是由年长的欧米茄全程引导着他，在那之后的性爱都是由克拉克主导，布鲁斯在过程中几乎没有失去意识过，但表现的总像是有所克制，又或者过分热情。而到了晚上或中午的休息时间，两人会穿着浴袍各自坐在床的一角进食、摄入水分，期间的交谈无外乎是联盟替班的工作，或是近期值得留意的情报信息，甚至是该死的天气。克拉克很快就得出了一个不难归总的结论：哥谭通常都是阴天。

一个好消息是，这回他们没在谈论工作的时候再吵起来。但那或许和只要有人开始提高音量，另外一个就会凑过来拿嘴把那些话堵回去有关。第一次这么干的当然是布鲁斯，克拉克这回可以清晰的回忆起全过程来：那时，刚从浴室里走出来的欧米茄身上还带着热腾腾的水蒸气，从袍子里漏出的皮肤上泛着薄薄的一层红色，棕黑掺杂着海盐色泽的头发垂在额头上，让他看上去柔软又美好。他们谈到了哥谭最近的情况，产生分歧，但在克拉克一面坚守自己的立场，一面绝望的认定他们又得吵起来的时候，布鲁斯忽然发出一声只有蝙蝠侠才能做到的那种嘶哑低吼，然后猛扑过来，吻住了他的嘴唇。

他愣了大概有两秒钟，然后就用力吻了回去。之后的事不言而喻。

不得不说，这个方法确实非常好用，以至于克拉克现在都不记得当时令他们产生纠纷的重点是什么了。但他学以致用，而这招在之后的交谈里都被证明相当有效。

可在冷静下来之后，克拉克知道这说明他们之间什么进展也没有。他不比两天前更了解布鲁斯·韦恩半点，而对方恐怕也是同样，除了大概在身体层面上。但他后来转念一想，哪怕是最纯粹、完全只是追随生理本能的性爱，布鲁斯都非得在事前带上友好的面具，给他做足功课和心理准备，并且似乎时时刻刻都在等着他因为某些原因而忽然后悔、就地遁走。

蝙蝠侠对每件事都有个计划，后备计划，和后备计划的后备计划，他只是想象不到这条规则居然还会延伸到床上情事去，以至于克拉克甚至一度怀疑布鲁斯极可能在敏感点或偏好体位上都设法作假了。

总而言之，毫无疑问的一点是：他们都在逃避真正意义上的交流。

而更糟糕的是，克拉克发现布鲁斯似乎根本不愿意去尝试。

 

事情源于今天早晨，他在七点时准点醒来，并且一清醒就立刻想到是时候该和布鲁斯好好谈谈，他在昨晚就已经下定决心，总有人得先踏出那一步，虽然年轻的阿尔法还没完全搞清楚自己究竟想从对方那里得到什么，但他不想继续有所隐瞒，至少也要做到率先开诚布公，才敢奢求对方也能回以相同的态度。而如果他根据两人的过去而得出的推断和猜测没错的话，年长的男人哪怕不喜欢他，至少也没有讨厌他。

他想要理解布鲁斯，但在那之前他得先 _ _了解__ 他。

结果，克拉克一侧头就发现自己身边空空荡荡，甚至连个睡过的形状或枕头印也没有，那半边从床单到被罩都一丝不苟，就好像有谁在他熟睡时进来整理过床铺，连空气都焕然一新，只留下了一个还在梦乡里的超人。但前两天不是这样的。他们通常都会整夜交合，但在对方或偶尔一齐短暂入睡的时候，克拉克不止一次见到过布鲁斯主动选择留给他的、毫无防备的后背，或是对方盘腿坐在床沿，皱着眉阅读财务报表或当天的视屏监控。

而布鲁斯却在这个周一的早晨选择直接消失。

他不是什么未经人事的毛头小子，自然明白这个举动的意义，但布鲁斯·韦恩偏偏还是蝙蝠侠，而作为蝙蝠侠，他一向面面俱到。克拉克在本来已经感觉挺受伤的时候又从床头柜上找到了自己凭空出现的笔记本，里面夹着一叠纸，他打开一看，发现居然是一份他绝对没有进行过的、克拉克·肯特对布鲁斯·韦恩做的有关本月末大都会对战歌谭队的采访笔录。

全篇超过三千字，包括开头对哥谭首富的生平了解、正负评价，以及中间段两人非常详细、也非常虚假的完整对话，最后再以一段记者本人对橄榄球赛的客观分析和感性期待做为收笔。从遣词造句到标点符号都没有一个能让人挑错的地方，辞藻得体，笔锋犀利，要不是克拉克这回有全部的记忆，他都要怀疑这真的就是自己写的了。事实上，他反复读了三遍，还拿出手机拉档案对比过去的比赛采访，就为了肯定这不是他自己写的。

换做是任何其他人，或任何其他情况，他或她会觉得布鲁斯的这种行为体贴极了。但克拉克拿着那封采访笔录坐在床沿沉默了许久，全程都在努力抑制着自己想要立刻找出对方的心跳、去和他当面对峙的强烈冲动。

或许在布鲁斯看来他们只是可取所需，对欧米茄而言是一个舒缓、惬意的发情期，对他来说则是一个能让他们扯平了的机会。但愤怒和受伤完全不足以形容克拉克当时的情绪，他从未这么深切的体会到那种并非源于他的能力不足、而是做为人的感情传达上的无力感。

理智去看，克拉克明白这其中有他自己的问题，是他在一开始就纵容了布鲁斯去产生这种想法，也没有第一时间就向对方说明自己真正的希望和目的，但这是一份一旦搞糟就没有挽回余地的感情初苗、一则只写了开头的小说序章、一簇还只是在木条间轻跃着的小火星，没人知道它是否终有一日会熊熊燃烧，但克拉克发自内心的期待着后续。

也正是因此，他不知道该如何去传达这种备受折磨又焦虑不堪的心情，而就从布鲁斯当下的行为来看，对方更有可能根本不会听。

 

回到现在。

所以，是的，他迟到了；是的，他的这个早晨过的一团糟；是的，他现在非常、非常的不知所措。

克拉克凭借超人的钢铁意志把脸从掌心里拔出来，深深叹了一口，感到一阵难以言喻的疲惫和失落。他还不打算就此放弃，但另辟蹊径显然是必须的了。

心不在焉的，他一边打开电脑拖出文稿，一边顺手整理了一下自己的衣领和头发，在嗅到领口上隐约残留着的、属于某个欧米茄的信息素的气味时，他忍不住去摩挲了一下自己的下巴，想起布鲁斯的手指是如何轻轻扣着那里的凹槽的，感到一个非常细小的微笑爬了上来。

时间仅仅过去了四十八个小时，而后知后觉的，克拉克意识到自己已经开始无可救药的思念与那名韦恩共处一室时的时光。

或许那簇火已经烧的比他以为的要亮了。

然后是一声响亮、熟悉，将他猛的一拖回归现实的怒吼。

“肯特！我的办公室，就现在！”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

同一时间早晨九点过五分，布鲁斯·韦恩携着室外的凉意回到湖边小屋，放下钥匙与厚重的外套，匆匆备好一杯浓缩咖啡，然后直奔蝙蝠洞。

迎接他的是这样一句话：

“带薪休假不是我会选用的借口，但想必你心里有自己的定夺，布鲁斯少爷。”

他的好管家身着连体工作服，正在操作电焊，讲出这话时连头也没抬，隔着护目镜睨他一眼，眼神示意把那杯贿赂意味浓厚的咖啡放到一边去。

这态度让布鲁斯眉毛挑高，把额头挤出几道纹路来，但他自知理亏，所以还是老实照办了，乖乖坐到旁边的监控台前，对着电脑开始查看这两天的待处理事项，一个字都没说，直到对方忙完。

然后管家走过来，把布鲁斯正要端起的咖啡杯接过去喝了一口，礼仪全抛，甚至连声谢谢也没说。

“你看起来气色不错，恕我多问一句，周末度过的如何？”

叹了一口气，布鲁斯无意识的噘着嘴，视线紧盯着屏幕，莫名感到耳根有些发烫。他该知道阿尔弗雷德不会真的放过他的。但在嘴上，他依然顽固的回答，“这里不是没有大宅的监控，阿福，你显然是知道的。”

“前提是我真的能看完，”阿尔弗雷德听起来被深深冒犯到了，但极其大度的不打算追究下去，他完全忽略对方那句抗议的‘嘿，那些监控器在那儿是有理由的，万一我需要帮助呢？’，转而选择追问：“所以，你与肯特先生现在的关系是？”

“明面上？记者与采访对象；晚上？合作伙伴，我猜。或者仅限于在好日子的时候。”他立刻回答，流畅的仿佛已经在脑内模拟过这段话数百次，连带最后那句刻薄的自嘲都显得极其真实。

这当然不是他的好管家想要听的答案，但阿尔弗雷德面对这种情况下称得上是经验丰富，所以他并未直接戳穿对方，而是选择抿一口咖啡，然后优雅的一斜头，说，“啊，所以这个周末度过的确实不错，看来在一个年迈又忠心耿耿的管家试图向他的雇主解释‘真实想法’的含义时，选择把他踢出大宅是个正确的选择。”

他放下咖啡杯，杯底与桌面接触发出啪的一声脆响，“恭喜，布鲁斯少爷，你至少理解了‘理智决策’的含义。”

一段话里连续打错三个单词，布鲁斯忍无可忍，一把推开键盘，从屏幕前猛地转过来，显然被气的不轻。他怒视过去，高声喊起来，“没人把你踢出大宅，阿尔弗雷德，是你自己不肯留下来的！而且连续五天——五天！我都在承认自己确实可能一时冲动了，但那不代表我真的做错了什么！”

事实上，如果布鲁斯没那么生气的话，他可能还会说更多。因为阿尔弗雷德当时表现的绝不止他自己所说的做了一堆词汇解释而已，他的好管家打从得知他主动提出要与超人度过发情期的消息之后起就没停下过，从湖边小屋的蝙蝠洞一路说回韦恩大宅的，然后 _ _再__ 回到湖边小屋，后来，他甚至把战火上升到了每日三餐的准备上，说句实在话，那一周着实让布鲁斯苦不堪言。

他们为了这事儿争执了很久，阿尔弗雷德认为这个决策看似是基于理性做出的，但事实上既不理智也不明智，他暗示布鲁斯没有把超人的感受考虑入内，来自这位老绅士的原字原句，‘看在见鬼的上帝的份上，并不是所有人都能用蝙蝠侠的角度去看待生理本能’。

布鲁斯对此首先表示受到了严重的冒犯，然后顺带怀疑了养育陪伴他四十余年的管家究竟站在谁那边，最后拒绝承认自己没有考虑到这一点。

“他完全可以拒绝，阿福，但他没有。”他据理力争，“超人又不是活在上个世纪，而且我很确定他只是想要帮助一个在他看来有了麻烦的朋友。”

阿尔弗雷德立刻抓住了重点，于是问他：“那你们是朋友吗？”

这令布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，回答：“在他看来，显然是的。”

但阿尔弗雷德，噢，永远敏锐、永远都能一眼看穿他的阿尔弗雷德不肯罢休，非得继续追问下去。

“那你呢，布鲁斯少爷？”他问，显然也永远的一针见血，“或者，更好的问题：第一次——超人陷入困境的那一次，他也提议了自己可以找别人或是单纯的熬过去，但你为什么还是没有拒绝？”

这一次，布鲁斯在沉默之后依然沉默。

老管家在那以后就离开了，和他处于一种微妙的冷战状态，只在事关蝙蝠侠时会进行最低限度的交流，为了表达自己的立场，他甚至在离开前没有联系他们的日常用品供应商，布鲁斯还是在自己的发情期前一天才发现大宅里的食物储备不够的。

但无论阿尔弗雷德如何以各种方式质疑他的决策，布鲁斯仍然不打算向他解释什么，一是出于要与养大自己的长辈谈及性生活的尴尬让他着实无法开口，其次，这其中也有他自己难以言喻的内心纠纷的成分作祟。

事关克拉克·肯特时，他永远都有一千万个难以言喻的理由。

而那绝不是他想要传达给阿尔弗雷德情绪，他的管家永远都在幕后守着他残破的身躯和更为残破的意志，满怀期待的等着他已经不再年轻的小少爷做出改变，或是有朝一日能过上常人的生活，即便随着年月的过去，这种慈爱的希望已经变化为苦涩的自嘲和对现实的反讽，而从这个角度去看，哥谭着实待韦恩一家不薄。

但也正是因此，布鲁斯不打算把这次的问题再一如既往的交付给阿尔弗雷德，他不想要他的好管家去生出某种不切实际的期待，更不需要自己仅剩的家人去承担不应属于他的困恼，毕竟，哪怕是无所不能的一便士先生也有能力范围之外的事。

 

所以，那是他们在那周里最后一次提及这个话题，但显然阿尔弗雷德要么是对他的挣扎一无所知，要么就是存心在给他找不痛快，此时此刻他依然不打算放过布鲁斯。

恐怕这世上除了这位老管家以外，还没几个人见过这样勃然大怒、并且是真的单纯只是发怒的布鲁斯·韦恩。而且他还能够做到气定神闲、一点不受影响，轻轻松松就把话题又牵回到他想要的地方上。

“你是指，你认为一周前那个要与超人度过发情期的判断并没有错？”

“对，而且我现在也这么认为！”韦恩家主显然怒火中烧，把两只手甩上半空，全然忘记自己年龄应有的沉稳。不得不说，阿尔弗雷德通常都会对他产生这种效果。

“那么，你们这两天里也并没有产生分歧，或是任何意义上的暴力行为。”管家暗示性的继续下去，挑起了一根怀疑的眉毛。

而布鲁斯要么是已经气到快要发疯，要么是开始自暴自弃，他两臂环胸，冷笑起来，“是啊，而且你猜怎么着，我们在床上还很合拍，说不定下次发情期我还会找他。”

“噢，我毫不怀疑。”说完这句，阿尔弗雷德咯哒一声重重合上牙齿。

接着，他一步靠近，把火气冲天的韦恩少爷推着转椅后背从屏幕前挪走，然后快速操纵键盘，从角落调出一个回溯到两小时前的无声录像片段，再把趁着这几秒又拿走了咖啡杯的布鲁斯转回来，示意他自己去看。

那是俯视视角的韦恩大宅主卧，聚焦中心避开了大半个床头，体贴的只对准房间后半部分。

在镜头里的是他们争论的对象，超人，克拉克·肯特先生，他正赤裸着上半身坐在床沿，从姿势上看似乎是在阅读手里的一份报告，来来回回，他看了起码有三遍，后来甚至还拿出了手机，似乎在确认什么。接近五分钟之后，他把手机放了回去，重新拿起了报告。

下一分钟，两道红光从超人眼中射出，那叠纸瞬间化作灰烬。

以肉眼和摄像无法捕捉的速度，他收拾好了所有东西，甚至连衬衫纽扣都没扣对，就从阳台离开了，直冲上天时的劲风把窗帘呼啸卷起，带出窗外。

尽管看不到表情，但这一连串的行为里透露出的情绪是毫无疑问的愤怒。

在无人操作的情况下，视屏开始再度重放，蝙蝠洞里一时间安静的只能听到水声。

“现在，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德的视线往下一斜，“既然你们这个周末度过的如此愉快，介意解释一下为什么肯特先生会在今天早上像被碾了尾巴的猫似的冲出阳台？”

在忽然间面无表情的韦恩家主能够答复前，他补充道，“还有，拜托，请别告诉我他用热视线销毁的是 _ _又__ 一封保密协议”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

9.

 

正义联盟最近的气氛有些诡异。

这里的最近特指截止至今往前推四个月，恰好也就是超人的意外事件做为起始日。倒不是说这段时间内联盟有全员出动过，但个别几个人在合作时的碰头、私下信息交流、普通聊天还是不少的，做为一个整体他们还不熟悉，有时候甚至不能算友好，但成员之间也诞生了一些相当可爱的友情雏形，除却海王的行踪难以预判以外，他们有时会不约而同的把聚头地点订在歌谭，蝙蝠洞或翻新后的韦恩大宅。准确来说，这间大宅其实还在韦恩名下，布鲁斯·韦恩也经常在湖边小屋与这里之间流连居住，但联盟大部分的人都知道蝙蝠侠有意把这里改造成他们的基地。

总之，回到最初的话题，联盟最近的氛围有些诡异。

这个观点源自闪电侠，除去戴安娜，这位年轻的小伙子可以说是和布鲁斯·韦恩最先亲近起来的一位。这或多或少和他的性格有关，说话做事直来直往，在经历过那样的过去后却仍然保留了一份近乎孩子气的童稚和纯粹，时而有些自我怀疑，但永远都会一往直前的去达成目标，换句话说，巴里·艾伦是一个让人永远没法真心去讨厌的家伙，而在这件事上，那位传奇的黑夜骑士也不例外。

在以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份帮助他进入犯罪现场调查办公室之后，巴里甚至不止一次在半夜跑来哥谭‘提供帮助’过，试图在他的夜巡上帮忙处理罪犯，以此表示感谢，在被蝙蝠侠终于忍无可忍但不那么凶狠的拒绝之后，这位可爱的年轻人没选择放弃，而是开始一个月一两次的定期跑来蝙蝠洞里和布鲁斯讨论工作、最近的信息流通，或者只是单纯的来提供一些技术方面的帮助，协助完善设备。这有点像是挂在溶洞里的老蝙蝠被一只刚破壳的小鸡崽一眼看到了似的，完完全全的雏鸟印记。

所以，这也是为什么巴里是理论上来说第一个发现证据的人。

联盟暂且还没有定期开会的说法，但一个大致的值班制度已经提前做出来了，他们会在不同时间分别进行信息上报汇总，保证所有人在罪犯或潜在威胁的最近动态上得到的资料讯息的统一性和及时更新，在成员有私事或追踪某个特殊犯罪份子时还会互相关照彼此的地盘，在需要时提供帮助。这主要归功于蝙蝠侠的策划能力和超人做为领导者的行动力，这两人的开端或许谈不上顶好，后续处理也不能说是一帆风顺，做为普通人时的私交更是磕磕绊绊，但在目标一致的时候，他们确实相当合拍。

具体发现的契机源于最近一次巴里替超人顶班。他在大都会转悠了好几圈，最后实在因为珍贵的平和而倍感罪恶的无聊，于是给自己订了个一分钟的休息时间，一溜烟去了歌谭。不过他在蝙蝠洞找到的不是布鲁斯或阿尔弗雷德，而是身着神奇女侠装备的戴安娜。

在尚未来得及对这位女神做出一贯的害羞或惊叹的反应之前，他及时记起自己磨练许久的优先顺序，首先提出了一个非常客观的问题：“呃，不是我不高兴见到你，戴安娜，但我以为布鲁斯会在这儿。顺带一提，他去哪儿了？”

然而神奇女侠给出的答案却更加让人摸不着头脑，“他找我顶班两天。”她耸耸肩，又冲年轻人挑起一根眉毛，“我以为你知道他的周期？他之前应该也找你帮忙过。”

在肉眼看来他可能反应敏捷，但事实上，巴里花了很久、很久的时间来考虑这句话的意思。直到他恍然大悟的哦了一声，然后尴尬的挠起隔着制服也碰不到的后脖颈。

“我忘了，老天，抱歉，那你是不是要去夜巡了？我在打扰你，也就是说我还在打扰蝙蝠。好吧，再一次，真的很抱歉——”

“——巴里，你没有打扰到我。”戴安娜摇摇头，被逗乐似的笑了，似乎每次和这个年轻男孩交谈都能让她露出这种表情，“我还在观察路线，阿尔弗雷德在帮忙整理哥谭的地图。而且你也知道布鲁斯有多喜欢你，他从来不介意你来这里找他，无论是因为什么事。”

她放下真言绳索，歪头冲男孩挑起一根眉毛，“所以，愿意和我说说你在这儿的理由吗？我发誓我会比布鲁斯要擅长倾听一点。”

这让闪电侠立刻放松下来，也回以一个笑容，感觉胸口和浑身都暖洋洋的。

他耸耸肩说，“噢，其实也没什么，我只是在替头儿——我是说克拉克顶班。他前阵子主动来找我，还说向蝙蝠咨询了关于我的事儿，我们吃了饭，聊了会儿天，他还给我带了他妈妈做的蓝莓马芬！真不敢相信我以前还觉得他挺吓人的——总而言之，我在替他顶班，但大都会真的挺和平的，噢对，你知道星际日报楼下街角的那家咖啡厅吗？我得说，他们做出了我吃过最好的——”

“等等！抱歉，巴里，我确定乔斯家的香蕉煎饼是不可多得的美味，”刚刚还声称自己是个好倾听者的戴安娜露出了一个被自己的声音刺痛的表情，朝巴里愧疚一笑，但立刻又收敛起来，转而追问起她捕捉到的那个细节，“——但你是说你在替克拉克顶班？多久？”

“呃，两天？就这个周末。”闪电侠茫然的回答，“有什么问题吗？”

“啊哈。”这是戴安娜给出的唯一回答，附带一个高深莫测的微笑。

 

所以，这基本就是为什么在一个月半月之后，就连钢骨和基本没怎么出现的海王都听说了这件事，而布鲁斯也从巴里那里听说了大家都知道了的这件事，并且还从戴安娜那里知道，就连克拉克也从钢骨那里知道了大家都知道了的这件事，并且还知道布鲁斯也知道他知道了。

这看起来似乎是挺拗口的，但总结来说就是： ** _ ** _所有人_**_** 都知道了。

实话实说，布鲁斯在一开始主动透露身份的时候并没有预见到这一天，他或许应该准备好的，但他真的、真的没有。不过，从另一个角度来考虑，在一开始意图组成联盟的时候，他也没预想到这个肩担拯救世界重任的组织的成员们，会是一群把乐趣建立在队友的私生活上的高中生。但就从墨菲定律——或者干脆说是蝙蝠侠定律——看来，他其实也一早就该想到的。

 

“但那也没有解释为什么你在这里。”

刚从夜巡归来的蝙蝠侠摘下头罩，以近乎凶狠的动作把它甩到桌上。他不寻常的暴躁，一路还在拆卸身上的装备和装甲，直到脱得只剩下最低限度的底层隔离服，铁灰色金属质感的夹层紧贴着他的躯体，随着每一个动作而流畅的起伏着，似乎柔软的不可思议。疲惫的义警一边把垂下的头发捋回脑后，一边走向靠墙边的酒柜。

老天，他现在真的很需要一杯酒。

在抿入一大口纯烈且富含酒精的醇厚液体之后，布鲁斯长呼出一口气，完全凭借意志按下身体上的不适感，终于扭头瞪向正漂浮在他的大厅里的另一位当事人，表情带着份非常像是迁怒的狠戾。

在说出称谓时，他几乎是从后槽牙里把那个单词给挤了出来：“超人。”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

在他对面，同样脸色难看的这位超级英雄只是抿起嘴，回以一个更加尖锐的眼神，完全不甘示弱。但显然，他的自制力在这个截点上已经要好了很多，因为最后超人仅仅是吸了一口气，然后用平稳的声音告知他：“两件事，布鲁斯。”

在对方只是比了个继续的手势后，他慢慢落地，不必要的屈膝做了一个减冲动作，然后再同样缓慢的直起身体，表情忽然变得严肃。

“首先，我们要谈谈哈维尔·丹科。”

这瞬间召回了布鲁斯的注意力，他放下酒杯，眯起眼睛，立刻把相关信息从脑内全部调了出来：“那个博士助理。一个月前被法院处理完毕，非法研制违禁药物和涉嫌贩售违禁药物，除了三联症以外他的药的最大特点是低成本，导致使用过量也简单的很……静脉注射超过二十五克。他有哥谭大学生物制药和分子科学与工程的双学位证，而他建议销售商们去把药零散售卖给学生群体，因为那很符合‘行情’。”

最后一段话是被以蝙蝠侠的嗓音说出来的，但在面上，布鲁斯一点表情也没有，只是看着超人。

“为什么？”他严厉的问。

“他现在在大都会监狱服役，有个叫做沃尔森·琼的人在两天前探访了他，以他的表兄的身份。”超人回答，“但沃尔森·琼并不存在，丹科在美国境内也没有任何活着的亲戚，那段时间的监控录像也没了，因为狱警晚间替班的时候发生了一些‘意外’，那一整天的探访视屏只剩盒哑带。我做了点调查，他在填写访问单的时候没避开等待大厅的摄像头，清晰度不尽人意，但勉强能用，人像不符合大都会警局的嫌犯库。我已经把视屏传上你的私人频道了。”

“所以你要对比哥谭的，因为他一开始就建议在哥谭销售……在这儿待着。”布鲁斯喃喃着，脑内飞速闪过数个推断，在让超人等待的同时快步迈向电脑，坐下之前已经开始打字。

几分钟后，他对着眼前的进度狠狠皱起眉，“清晰度确实不够高，这可能需要点时间，我明天会和GCPD联络一次。”

在继续面对着电脑的同时，布鲁斯头也不回的又扔出了一句，“所以，你的第二件事？”

从他的角度恐怕难以看到，但一丝紧张的情绪从超人脸上一闪而过。

“第二件事……”他有些艰难的挣扎着，接近半分钟后才终于把词像是铝管里的最后一丝牙膏似的挤了出来，“第二件事与你相关，布鲁斯。”

敲击键盘的声音短暂的停顿，然后又重新响起来。

从语调里都能听到那种熟悉的紧绷感，布鲁斯难以抑制的想要叹气，他有预感这场对话迟早要来，但那不代表他就得喜欢，而对方挑的这个时机更是糟糕至极。直到又拖了将近一分钟的时间，他才非常不情愿，但依然面无表情的从键盘前扭转过来，看向此时表情已经更换过两轮的超人。

“如果你是指联盟的其他人对最近的事似乎有他们自己的推断……”他咬牙切齿的说，与此同时下意识的想要去抬手捂住自己的后颈，又在手指仅仅抽动一下时就及时制止了。

“抱歉，无可奉告。我不知道他们是从哪儿听来的，但我不在乎，也不打算在乎，建议你也保持同样的态度。”

“这我明白，布鲁斯，他们只是……”克拉克忽然打断自己，盯着面前的欧米茄看了几秒，然后深吸进一口气。

“如果你在猜想是不是我透露出去的，蝙蝠——不，我一个字也没向别人提过。”他严厉的说，停顿时把嘴抿成一条坚硬的线，再用力摇了摇头，“你该知道的，我不可能会告诉别人你不想说的事。”

而出于某些原因，这反倒让布鲁斯露出了一个更为微妙的表情，介于困惑和恼火之间，然后又很快的重新恢复到面无表情，他试图把那只不听话的手用来轻巧转椅扶把。

片刻的沉默之后，他忽然问：“那是因为你尊重的我隐私，还是因为你后悔了？”

在说这话时，布鲁斯实在难以再继续遮掩自己的躁动，于是干脆去扯了一下正紧贴住脖颈的隔离服，意图再给自己肿胀的后颈多腾出一些空间来。阿尔弗雷德恐怕一如既往的正确，他在心底不情愿的想。无论他的管家在当时指的是不是类似眼下的这种情况，他都不该在特殊时期接触酒精的。

也正是因为这短暂的分神，他又一次的错过了克拉克脸上精彩绝伦的表情。

“后悔——什么？你为什么觉得我后悔了？”

重新将视线投过去时，布鲁斯得以看到对方满脸比他更甚的疑惑和茫然。

这让他立刻停止手上的动作，转而把注意力集中在不要做出任何多余的表情上。

“在那天离开大宅之前……你把我准备的采访稿烧了。”他慢吞吞的说，虽然控制住了神态，但语调方面实在难免干巴巴的。在脑海深处，他明白这也意味着他的自制力在逐渐远去。

“如果你非常坚持要自己写自己的稿子，你也可以选择把它留在那，或是，你知道，单纯的扔掉。”实在忍不住积攒了一个多月的不满情绪，他干脆又添上一句：“我确实在那份东西上花了时间的。”

有那么几秒钟，布鲁斯疑心自己是不是在什么时候说错了话，因为克拉克忽然间失去了所有面部表情，缄默不语，只顾用两只眼睛紧紧盯着他，像是在判断什么事。

不得不说，这番神态展现在一个身着超人制服的外星阿尔法身上足以令任何人都开始紧张，或是为自己的性命担忧，但对于此刻的布鲁斯来说，那非常不凑巧的起了截然不同的另一种效果。他在座位里尽量不动声色的调整了一下坐姿，把腿交叠在一起。

又是半分钟之后，克拉克眯起眼睛，忽然宣布道：“有什么不对劲。”他说的铿锵有力，相当笃定，并且开始稳步朝着这边走过来。

而随着每一步的靠近，布鲁斯感到自己下颚的肌肉在反复的紧绷着，那句本能的咆哮‘离我远点’几乎就要破口而出，他不得不紧紧咬住牙根，非常清楚现在并不是让他与超人的关系在瞬间退回石器时代的恰当时机。

直到几乎与他的膝盖擦上，克拉克才停下来，冲面前的男人皱着眉，歪了一下头，货真价实的感到疑惑，问道，“布鲁斯……为什么你的血液系统里有抑制剂？”

而这就是那个价值百万的问题。

布鲁斯感到一阵强烈的热度直冲脑门，灼烧着他的脸和耳朵，以他的年龄来说，这种程度的羞恼还真是相当不多见了。但在他能够找到半个足够搪塞一台人形测谎仪的好理由，或是干脆说出‘与你无关’来前，克拉克率先冲他摇头，举起一只手。

“别想着要搪塞过去。你的发情期才过去不到两个月，无论如何都不该现在又到了。”他刚说完，忽然身体僵直，含着下颚的垂头紧盯过来，有条不紊的语调里渗入一丝愤怒，“还是说你被谁用信息素袭击了？”

“没有。”这回他一点也没有挣扎，回答的非常迅速。

难得一次，布鲁斯发现这是他的理智和本能都在叫嚣同一件事，那就是立刻阻断那条思绪，但这也意味着他又失去了一个极佳的好理由，年长的欧米茄难以忍耐的漫长叹息，一只手支起来顶住自己的额头，烦躁的揉起了眉头。

他是真的没打算告诉任何人这件事，哪怕是阿尔弗雷德都没被通知，但克拉克此刻脸上的表情显然写满了‘在你回答前我哪儿也不会去’，而他完全不想给蝙蝠洞新添一尊名为钢铁之躯的雕塑。

足有三分钟的心理挣扎与博弈之后，他十分艰难的开口了，并且几乎是立刻就阖上眼睛，感到自己的尊严在随着出口的每个字往外爬走。

“我在近几年并没有稳定的阿尔法，所以也没有经历过脱离抑制剂的发情期，只除了上回那次。显然，我的身体因此就认为那一次的例外意味着我终于准备好了要……”

尊严，每一个字， _ **尊严**_ 。

深深吸进一口气，他把声音从齿缝里挤出来：“……繁育后代。”

那仅仅只是一个单词而已，但布鲁斯仍然设法做到让自己的语气听起来像是在朗读启示录第六章中的末日审判。

在这之前，他还从未那么深刻的体会过在自己的生理本能面前遭遇滑铁卢，但就在一个礼拜前，他突然在自己身上找到发情前特有的征兆，嗜睡、饮食量增大、还有性欲旺盛，而当他带着那份自己终于把生理本能彻底打乱了的无奈和认命的情绪拜访私人医生时，对方却给出了这个叫人完全意想不到、而且更加难以接受的理由。顺便还告知他近期的发情期很有可能也会受到影响，没有明显规律可以追踪，最好做好所有准备。

想到这里，布鲁斯再也做不到忍耐，他猛地把脸从掌心里拔出来，瞪向正以一种非常难形容的表情看着自己的年轻阿尔法，十分想要怒斥出一句‘这都是你的错’，尽管事实上，他知道这一切基本就是他咎由自取。

另外，为了不再从阿尔弗雷德那儿接到半个‘我早告诉你了’的眼神，他甚至没有告诉这位唯一一个自己能够完全信任的好管家，并在这段时间里只服用了市面上最常见的抑制剂，而不是他以前习惯的特别调制版本。这也意味着其抑制效果除了不会让他散发出过激的信息素，或是每走三步就得换条新裤子以外，基本等于无用功，他依然会比平时更暴躁、更不理智、更容易疲惫——看在上帝的份上，还更容易产生性冲动。

而现在，他眼前正站着一个自己相当清楚对方阴茎形状的阿尔法，还正在用 _那种_ 眼神看着他。

在经过这一段翻天蹈海的心理活动之后，布鲁斯反倒彻底失去了所有抗争或是维持愤怒的意志，只是面无表情的平静回视过去，感到疲惫又无奈。现实永远都有办法回头来咬他一口，显然，蝙蝠侠也铁定不会有真的遭好运的日子。

“以防你没听懂刚才的这段话，克拉克，那也意味着你现在就该离开了。”他在最后近乎叹息的说。

但在几分钟尴尬又压抑的缄默之后，他面前的年轻阿尔法不但纹丝未动，又过了一小会儿，他甚至再往前迈了一步。

布鲁斯立刻警惕的抬起眼睛，随即惊讶的看到克拉克的脸上带着一个他不是很熟悉的表情。

“那就让我替你解决这个，归根结底，这都是我引起的，不是吗？”阿尔法似乎有些急迫，但语气与头一回如出一辙的真诚，“就和上次一样，我们完全按照你的规则来。”

欧米茄缓慢、非常缓慢的眨了一下眼睛，看着眼前的男人好一会儿，木讷的指出：“准确来说，我现在并不在发情期。”

惊诧或怀疑完全不足以形容布鲁斯此刻的感受，但他备受折磨的神智一时间也想不出别的答复。而归功于他此刻正在作祟的生理本能，他甚至连给出一个直白的拒绝都做不到。

这不该发生的，无论如何，这都不该 _这样_ 发生的。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，试图平静自己再找回半点理智，但随即意识到这又是一个错误的抉择。他嗅到了克拉克的信息素的味道。

那气息并不强势，远不及他们之前两次时的那样醇厚，能够将他整个人包裹其中的浓重又充满侵略性，但依然拥有着无法撼动的存在感。说实话，这就像是用榔头去砸一扇仅仅是虚掩着的门。布鲁斯从喉咙里发出一声难以察觉的低喘，然后近乎惊恐的发现在被超级听力捕捉到后，对方只有一层制服包裹的胯间忽然开始变得相当吸引人注意。

而在布鲁斯用一种充满斥责与被背叛似的眼神怒瞪过去时，克拉克虽然耳根阵阵发红，但神态里的坚定半点也没被动摇。

“我没法控制这个，布鲁斯，你很有魅力。”他理所当然的说，好像这就能解释一切了似的。

但就在布鲁斯的意识某处，他明白这确实能够解释很多。他自己显然对克拉克抱有生理上的欲望，而经过这段时间的观察之后，要得出对方也是同样的结论并不难，要不是现在情况危机，布鲁斯甚至想要开口讽刺这算是他们难得一次的意见统一，几乎称得上值得庆祝。

“但这不是个好主意。”他衔接着自己的思绪接着说，话出口后才意识到自己确实出声了。但在同时，他忽然发现到自己不知道什么时候已经放下了交叠的腿，而克拉克正站在他的两腿中间，缓慢的俯身贴近。

“你需要一些东西来缓和你的情况。”年轻的阿尔法语调温和的劝慰道，他的声音总是有一种不符合年龄的沉稳和厚重，让他听起来格外有说服力。在意识的某一角落，布鲁斯曾想过如果他不是超人，克拉克·肯特倒是能成为一个好政客。

而此刻，仅仅在他幻想中存在的小镇政客将双手撑到了转椅的扶手上，这是个很具有威胁性的姿势，但那双蓝色眼睛只是安静的看进他自己的里。

布鲁斯明白克拉克没有恶意。他侧过头，避开对方的眼神。

“那可以不是我，也可以不是抑制剂，但你确实需要点什么，”克拉克在他耳边说，对这个总是在强硬的扰乱布鲁斯神智的阿尔法而言，他的语调极其罕见的低声下气，听上去几乎称得上是无措，偏偏又真挚的要命。

“拜托，布鲁斯，我只是……我只是关心你的安危，我总是如此。”

而被他呼唤的欧米茄只是用力皱着眉，没有回答。

半分钟过后，布鲁斯恶狠狠地扭过头，重新让两人的视线交错，低声咆哮道，“我最厌恶的就是你的这一点，肯特。”

在阿尔法能把那个问题说出口前，他紧跟着忽然抬高下巴，猛地贴上去，把所有的字词都逼退回他的喉咙里。

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

布鲁斯喘息着，在那只滚烫的手掌找到他的胸口时猛弓起了背脊，将自己更用力的送到背后那根阿尔法阴茎上去。

他被插入的过深，龟头毫无防备的直顶上了生殖腔口，让那里柔软的肉滑开，给入侵者呈上一个甜美的豁口，怂恿着更进一步的侵略。一股热流顺着他们贴合的细缝被挤出来、操出来，布鲁斯的小腿肚子都在打颤，感到腿根处一阵难堪的湿润。

克拉克在他软化下去的瞬间便捞起了他的腰，但动作仍然未停止，他精准无误的继续操着他，带着一份大都会人常备的盛气凌人与小镇男孩的横冲直撞，把失去着力点的欧米茄反复撞上小腹前的桌沿，与此同时，他的手上也开始动作，宽厚的手掌将工作台与布鲁斯半裸的胸膛隔开，后者的意识有些凌乱，一时间难以分辨自己究竟是思念那份冰凉的触感，还是更喜欢此刻正揉捏着他的胸部的手指。

但无论他作何感想，显然，克拉克绝对更偏好后者，他反复揉着那里的肌肉，拇指与食指夹着硬起的乳头，再按压乳晕，把那块敏感点折磨的过分红肿，直到满意了再换去另一边，以一种无声强硬的姿态不断给予着快感。

这迫使布鲁斯发出一声软弱的呜咽，欲望如同电流般在体内作乱四窜。忽然间，他强烈的意识到现在的克拉克与他们第一次时惊人的相似。

他从未和任何人说过这些，哪怕是事后盘问他整整三天的戴安娜或阿尔弗雷德也没能撬开那副铁牙齿，但那时被发情热烧却理智的超人其实和此刻的这个相差不多。

 

“约法三章。”

布鲁斯记得自己在克拉克还没失去理智的时候给他们订下了几个规则。

“首先，没有标记，别让你的牙齿靠近我的脖子；二，别给我留下不可逆转的伤，相对的，我不用拿氪石威胁你；三，请别再事后反复告诉我这是个多糟糕的主意，多谢。”

克拉克答应的非常谨慎，甚至和他在关于氪石的使用情况上来回争执了几句，被布鲁斯以‘我不需要天神之子因为发情期而死在自己的堡垒里，还是赤身裸体的倒在一个欧米茄的身上，肯特，这事就这么定了’一口驳回。

而当然了，最后，除了第二条外他基本哪样都没做到。

在真正开始之后，年轻的阿尔法至始至终很少开口，也没像一些第二性征的电影剧情或情色文学所描绘的那样一直发出野兽似的粗喘、向欧米茄耳内灌入粗鄙的下流话、或是色情的扇打他的屁股。但他确实粗暴的很，非常喜欢掐捏抓揉布鲁斯的身体，留下痕迹；喜欢咬他，有时候甚至到破皮、流血的地步，把他当做没有分量的娃娃般摆弄个不停；而且不知道出于什么诡异的理由，他还非常、非常的不喜欢床。这导致他们在医疗舱外的地上待了几乎完整的两天，期间只在布鲁斯不抱希望的指出自己的后背无法再承受一次被撞进控制杆里时才更换过地点。

但说实话，发情热中的超人远比他自己，或是布鲁斯以为的要理智很多。他完全没有忘记最初给布鲁斯的那个承诺，几乎是掐秒计算的精准，每隔几个小时就必然会重复一遍问他是否还好和进食时间到了一类的话，而当布鲁斯拖着发软的两腿去喝水和打营养液，或是隔着湿润的睫毛朝他点点头时，阿尔法会维持沉默，表情严厉，视线永远跟随他的每一个动作，很像是他刚复活时的那个状态。

和那个时候的超人作比可能谈不上令人安心，布鲁斯在第一回被那根氪星阴茎捅开生殖腔，对方还把牙齿贴住了他脖子上的腺体之后就开始满脑子紧急思考，如何在最大化降低伤害的条件下断开一道链接。他在那一刻确实感到了强烈的不安，有再多个相关后备计划也比不上眼下切身体会时的那份恐慌，但就在他已经彻底放弃用肢体或语言阻止对方时，超人在最后成结、且嘴唇紧贴着他的脖颈的时候，却仅仅以嘶哑的嗓音说了一句话。

“不是现在。”

不是 _现在 _。__

克拉克·肯特——或者说，卡尔·艾尔在说出这话时的眼睛明亮如火，牙齿锋利，嘴唇殷虹，轮廓如同大师杰作般鬼斧神工，比大银幕上或布鲁斯所曾知道的任何一个经典阿尔法造型都更具一种非常原始、强大的魅力。

但他没有失去理智，也没有滥用自己的能力。

一种前所未有的强烈本能突然在那时朝布鲁斯汹猛袭去，把他拖曳着四肢扯入深海中，逼迫他认清自己的本质与直觉，甚至叫他开始止不住的怀疑自己自成年以来与本能的对抗是否值得。就在在那一刻，在听到那句话后，带着一份他自己都不知道内心深处仍残存的自信，布鲁斯忽然无比确定自己在这个阿尔法手下是安全的。而事实证明他也并没有错。

尽管出于相近的原因，那同时也令他难以言喻的愤慨与苦恼。

 

“你在走神。”

伴随着这句指责，布鲁斯在乳头被格外的用力一拧时惊呼出声，不由自主的夹紧了臀部，感到体内的那根阴茎回应似的重重一顶，把烫而黏的肠肉再度捅开。

“我……”他含糊的回答在末尾变作一声抽气，然后再是一声尖叫。克拉克逮着这个机会操进了他的生殖腔里，又深又满，龟头撞上内里柔软的壁，把布鲁斯所有的呼吸都撞了出去。他不处于发情期中，所以这滋味实在称不上好受。

欧米茄挤掉溢出来的生理性泪水，别过头看向那个恶劣的阿尔法，感到一阵年龄所致的力不从心，以及与那挺矛盾的一点委屈情绪。

“你以为是谁的错？”他咬牙切齿，以这个状态下所能做到的最好，朝后边那位投去一个蝙蝠侠式怒瞪。

而在他身后，克拉克竟然还有脸笑出来，卷发黏在他被汗浸湿的额头上，那张轮廓分明的脸沾染上浓厚的情欲感，他俯下身，胸膛紧贴住后背，摩擦着那里还在因为皮下淤青而肿痛的皮肤。布鲁斯在鼻息下抽入一口气，试图不要表现的太明显了，但在眼下这个他过度敏感的阶段里，显然，光是超人的胸毛都能刺疼他。

“我的，我的，还有我的。”克拉克一边轻哼一边亲吻他的耳廓，声音里饱含笑意，听起来不符合身份的年轻又快活，像任何一个普通人般对某些事总能怀有无尽的乐观期待，“虽然不知道你指什么，但我确信那都是我的错，布鲁斯。”

说着，他含住一边的耳垂，舌头卷着那块肉，牙尖在上面磨蹭个不停。布鲁斯的脚趾在高帮胶鞋里蜷起来，完全遵从本能的向后贴近阿尔法的怀里，理智抛到一边，他年轻的阿尔法学的很快，已经把他逼近高潮，只差最后一脚就要跌入深渊。

“再……再多一次。”布鲁斯含糊地说，以额头抵住冰凉的桌面，逼人的快感在小腹内随着那根外星阴茎搅动不停，令他浑身都在发颤、放松和再度绷紧之间摇摆不定，他自己的阴茎被夹在桌沿与身体之间，无人问津但仍在抽动着往下滴水。

这回，布鲁斯一把握住克拉克仍在他胸口肆虐的那只手腕，紧紧的扣住，把手指指甲都陷进去。他的甬道开始痉挛，反复收缩着，把侵入者吃的更深，更多体液涌出来，向空气里大肆散发着性的气味。

“克拉克，再一次。”布鲁斯嘶哑的说，后知后觉的发现自己用的是命令的语气，但他无暇去在乎，想必这个特别的阿尔法也不会，现在，他恐怕已经比布鲁斯曾有过的任何床伴都更了解他在高潮临近前的那些肢体反应了。

他的推测是对的。年轻的阿尔法只是继续亲吻他的侧脸，丝毫没有被冒犯的意思，甚至还因此欲望更为高涨，这一刻，他已经把两只手都放到了布鲁斯的胸口，捏着肿胀的乳头，指甲陷进顶端的细缝里恶意的刺激着，他的下身又轻柔的抽插了几次，浅浅的进入内腔，从前列腺的边沿蹭过去，确保布鲁斯会接收到他施加的每一丝快感。

“很乐意从命，布鲁斯。”克拉克的嘴唇贴住他的侧脸，轻柔的摩挲，但这份配合的体贴仅仅持续了一句话的时间，紧跟着，他又说：“但我想要你在我的阴茎上射出来，你可以吗？”

这让布鲁斯想要咆哮和怒吼，但出口的却是一声近乎哽咽的呻吟，他夹紧腿根，感到抽插时克拉克的囊袋撞到了自己的，立刻意识到哪怕他不想给予对方这份虚荣感，他的身体恐怕也会欣然照做。年轻的阿尔法在性上相当开放，而且也有很多恶劣点子，总喜欢潜移默化的逼他交出控制权，再在那之后继续折磨欧米茄到彼此的临界点，这是布鲁斯在和他上床前完全没想到的一点，但也可以说是一个意外之喜，他恐怕不会对任何人承认，但事实上，他不讨厌这样的克拉克。

那不代表他就不会反击了。

“……你大可以试试，”布鲁斯喘息着说，略微扭动了一下腰，让被胯骨拍击的肿烫的臀肉向后靠去，紧贴住对方坚硬的腹股沟，声音刻意切换到不同以往的柔软语调，把每一个字都拖长到饱含深意。他的脸颊一侧紧贴住桌面，弓起背，覆盖上胸口的那双手背，牵引对方更用力的抓捏起来，视线找到那双蓝眼睛，然后叫他，“小镇男孩。”

不超过三秒的停滞后，仍然年轻、仍然还有的可学的超人在他眼前以非凡的速度、瞬间把脸涨的通红。

这反应实在太大，以至于布鲁斯不得不含住下唇，才没在紧跟而来的高潮时刻破天荒的大笑出声。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

“你看起来不怎么好。”

这是戴安娜在见到布鲁斯时的第一句话，无论是血统或外表上都完美符合教科书式女神定义的战士皱着眉，表情介于严厉和担忧之间。

在又一个声音叫着他的名字，往这边喊“给我一个笑容，布鲁西”时，伴随着几道快速闪动的镁光灯，布鲁斯的眼角抽动，但仍然体面一笑，朝媒体那块挥了挥手，用另一只手扶着戴安娜的小臂，和她做了两个贴脸吻，以不必要的轻快语调说：“而你看起来一如既往的美丽，普林斯小姐。你最近如何？”

显然，戴安娜没接到那个暗示，又或者她只是完全不在乎。

“是哥谭出什么事了吗？还是你的身体问题？”至少她还知道要压低声音。

戴安娜在布鲁斯要把手抽回去时灵巧的一侧身，挽上他的手臂，阻止对方拉开距离。

“噢，我最近也不错。你知道的，这儿参加一个慈善晚宴，那儿一个股东大会，老一套。”歌谭王子的表情不变，一贯轻缓柔和的语调倒是有点儿古怪，好像字词都是从牙缝里挤出来似的。他顺着戴安娜的意思领导方向，一面持续着单方面的对话，一面将两人引向一个耳朵和镁光灯偏少的方向去。

“说真的，戴安娜，什么事都没有。”一旦到了人少的地方，他的声音就低哑起来，表情有些无奈，也有些不耐烦，“还有，你非得在这里问这个吗？在韦恩集团的展览晚会上？说到底，为什么你又来哥谭了？”

而戴安娜只是冲他眯起眼睛，尖锐的指出道，“你上周也是这么说的，但今天你看起来更糟了。”她叹了口气，投来一个那种‘ _ _男孩啊__ ’的眼神，“布鲁斯，你知道哪怕是天神也会寻求帮助。”

“我不是——”布鲁斯说到一半就打断自己，不得不做了一次深呼吸，“我发誓，戴安娜，我真的很好，歌谭和身体都没有问题。”

“但是你的黑眼圈更严重了，这次你甚至连遮瑕都没用。”她不相信的皱起鼻子，“或者是用错了色号……你是不是没有用嫩黄色？”

“看在上帝的份上。”歌谭的黑骑士在鼻息下喃喃，看起来忽然急迫的需要酒精，但他刚从服务生那儿拿到的酒杯一眨眼就到了戴安娜手里。

她抿了一口，冲他挑起一根挑衅的眉毛。

“戴安娜。”他面无表情的说。

“布鲁斯。”她轻快的回答。

超过三十秒的无声眼神博弈后，布鲁斯咬牙切齿的瞪她最后一眼，妥协的垮下了肩膀。

“换个地方说。”

 

无论是以哪个身份去看，眼前这一幕换做是任何其他时候都能让布鲁斯发笑。他与戴安娜·普锐斯肩抵着肩，坐在后厨一间暂且用不上的烹饪室里，与正在准备冷盘、甜点与酒饮的那块区域仅有一个支撑墙的距离，侍者与厨师在他们身边来回穿梭，伴随着高脚玻璃杯与餐盘的碰撞声，小喷枪灼烧焦糖时的滋响，以及掺杂着许多刻薄怒骂的高喊，不过也正是这种高级厨房特有的火热氛围成为了他们这类人的最好防护色，没人会有功夫去多余一眼给偷摸溜进来的两位大人物。

唯一令布鲁斯不自在的地方只有他们坐着的这个出餐台不够大，两人必须得肩挨着肩，而且戴安娜还把他的所有酒精都拿走了，正小口小口的嘬着，姿态放松但不失优雅。

“所以，你想说什么？”她用很随意的语气问，但那话里的指向性实在太强了。

布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛，把无事可做的手抬起来去捏了捏鼻梁，以此换取些许慰藉。他已经知道这场对话的走向会如何，也想不到能避免的办法，但至少他还可以先发制人。

“你知道我不喜欢私事被传的人尽皆知，戴安娜，还是造假的那种。”他言简意赅的说，决定以这句话开场，“别指望我相信是巴里说的，那肯定是你。”

但对于这个指责，戴安娜只是耸耸肩，“事实上，我只是指出了你和克拉克同时找替班的这个疑点。”

她很快又解释起来：“但巴里也不是故意说出去的，你知道他的速度有多快，而且联盟之间的联系恐怕比你预想的还要频繁。我有试着去解释过你不会喜欢被当做议论的中心，但也不是每一天你都能听到关于那个蝙蝠侠的花边消息。总之，事情发酵的很快，布鲁斯，你知道他们并没有恶意。”

布鲁斯沉重的叹了一口气。他当然知道没人有恶意，也不是不理解队友对自己的好奇，但那不代表这对他而言就会轻松一点。

“你说的好像我已经肯定了你们的那个推测一样。”他以非常官方的语调回答，看着推拉门被夹着空盘的一个侍者拿肩膀顶进来，再从另一端被又一个端着酒的侍者重新推开。他非常想叫住对方，但最后还是忍住了。“事实上，我和超人只是恰巧撞假了而已。”

“别和我说，自己去向那些男孩解释。”戴安娜冲他狡猾的眨了一下眼睛，脸上带着不符年龄的调皮笑容，在布鲁斯眯起眼睛扭头瞪她时，她解释道：“是克拉克的态度太明显了，我去拜访玛莎的时候，她在交谈里有暗示他经常在家里提到你。”

“我先是做了一支针对他的致命武器，和他大打了一架，差点杀了他，然后看着他死了，最后，又是我把他复活了。说实话，没人会质疑他对我的态度该有多明显。”布鲁斯不以为意的耸耸肩。

在他旁边，女神忽然不那么温柔的锤了一记他的肩膀，显然对这个答复很不满意。好在布鲁斯反应飞快，牢牢抓住了桌沿才没被真的撞下去。他以忍耐又谴责的眼神侧头看她一眼，戴安娜只是更加幼稚的朝他撅起嘴。

“你知道我指的不是那个。”她抱怨道，“我是你的朋友，布鲁斯，又不是外面我们正在躲着的媒体们。”

“相信我，媒体比你好应付多了。”布鲁斯嘟囔着说，立刻又被锤了一拳，“嘿，我以为你说过不会再动用暴力了。”

“在天堂岛，这叫做友情的碰撞。”戴安娜一本正经的告诉他。

有那么几秒，布鲁斯试图通过分析她的面部表情来判断这到底是真的还是假的。但那不是重点，重点是戴安娜想要他承认这份友情。

“好吧。”他僵持了一会儿，但最后还是妥协了，无奈的翘起嘴角，抬手也轻锤了她一下。

这让她立刻笑了，“所以，你和克拉克？”

“没有什么我和克拉克，戴安娜。情况就是我需要帮助，而他恰好愿意提供帮助，就这么简单。”说到这里，他顿了一下，“以防万一你要从这个角度入手——不，我没有找你或其他人，因为他恰好也需要一个解决个人问题的渠道。这是完完全全的合作关系。”

布鲁斯侧过头，看见戴安娜挑高的眉毛，知道她缺乏一些关键信息，只好又把这几个月来的情况简略解释了一遍，说到最后的时候，她的眉毛虽然恢复到原本的水平高度了，但又开始一道往中间用力挤去。

好一会儿，他们只是在沉默里看着人来人往的厨房，各自在喧哗声中怀揣着思绪的心不在焉。

空气里散发着焦糖与鱼子酱的味道，彼此分开时那味道让人馋涎欲滴，但混合在一道的时候，布鲁斯只想皱鼻子。这里的高温已经蒸的他在西装里渗汗了，他由衷希望能尽快解决这场对话，好让他回到充满冷气和假笑的原生环境里去。

再次开口的时候，戴安娜总算没再调侃什么，但忧心忡忡也不是一个适合她的好表情。

“我知道你肯定考虑到了这点……但是，布鲁斯，你确定这是个好注意吗？”她的语调温和、柔缓，带着一丝不确定的犹豫，“暂且不提克拉克的态度，我知道你对他心存愧疚。”

本来，布鲁斯还在警惕她会说出什么看法，但这番话反倒让他松了一口气。

“如果你是在问我是否仅仅出于愧疚心理才会提出那个方案的话——戴安娜，拜托，你知道我不是什么圣人。”

他摇了摇头，感到自己甚至能放松的微笑一下，随手扯开了领结和第一颗纽扣，让一丁点儿从推拉门里漏进来的凉风能吹到他的脸和脖子上。这与和阿尔弗雷德交谈时不一样，他和戴安娜是他迄今为止最为亲近的两个人，而后者更是一个至少在外表上与他年龄相近的朋友，即便她并不知道布鲁斯的所有过去，但双方都不难从言辞对话中体会到一些彼此都不愿意多说的东西。这多少令他不用顾虑太多，还能够痛快的承认一些事。

“事实上，打从第一次我就挺享受和他上床的。性就是性，他也能做到完全的自控，我看不出还有什么好在意的问题。”

戴安娜显然没有想到他会坦言的那么痛快，一时间只能看着他，好一会儿后才找到自己的声音，有些古怪的问，“只是性？”

“戴安娜，”他有点好笑的朝她挑起一根眉毛，故作轻松的回答说，“无论你有多喜欢叫我们‘男孩’，我们仍然是成年人，不会把私生活和工作混为一谈。”

这似乎不足以说服面前的女神，但在她还想开口说些什么之前，布鲁斯从余光里看到推拉门又开了一次，从外向里，但这回进来的那个侍者手上还端着一个放了两满杯香槟的托盘，他的步伐也和其他人不大一样，脚步拖拉，好像踩进了一双小一号的皮鞋里。这让布鲁斯回过头去多看了一眼。

他认得那张脸。

来自一段模糊不清的监狱等待大厅的录像，哥谭警局的罪犯库里没有能核对上的记录，戈登没法给他国际库的权限，而他正是为了这件事才会在这段时间表现的像戴安娜所说的黑眼圈很重。

而现在，哈维尔·丹科并不存在的表兄，登记上显示是‘沃尔森·琼’的那个人就站在他眼前，心不在焉的端着餐盘，身着侍者服，脚下匆匆往厨房内侧赶去，两眼反复扫视着周围，直到和布鲁斯尖锐的视线对上。

短短两秒之后，他们都像是惊醒似的一道从诧异与怀疑中恢复了过来。

沃尔森·琼垂下头，加快脚步，一眨眼就消失在了支撑墙后，而布鲁斯立刻一跃而起，浑身绷紧，手上解开了夹克的两颗纽扣。与此同时，嵌在他的耳麦里的联盟通讯器发出鸣叫。

“B，哈维尔·丹科在今早的时候越狱了。”

刚才还处于他们话题中心的那位在被接通的第一秒便快速的开口说道，语调急迫，还有一些布鲁斯现在没工夫去理会的懊恼。他只来得及抛下一句‘抱歉，戴安娜’就紧追了上去，跟着那个背影在后厨的热浪里推搡、穿梭，直到他拿肩膀无声的顶开一扇门，然后一头撞进哥谭入冬前的寒冷夜色里。

“我很抱歉，我应该早点发现的。”在他耳边，超人的声音忽近忽远，“但根据监控录像来看，他是被企鹅人的手下带走的。”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

他在莱辛顿大道靠近四十五街那头拐进一个小巷里，中途匆匆剥掉了身上的侍者背心和领带，小跑的时候在皱褶的白衬衫外披上一件背后写着‘大都会队’的挡风夹克衫，再搓了搓手，往掌心呵几口气，变戏法般的掏出顶灰色棒球帽，只这一点点改动，他就让自己看起来像是个要赶去看赛马的普通中年男人了。

这身换装唯一没成功的原因在于，他的目的显然是要躲开碍事的人，让自己尽力融入环境，但他拐角的方向去的却是哥谭火车总站，而赛马场在另一头。三分钟之后，直到穿过巷子，远远看见那个标着‘大中央终点站’的牌子之后，他才发现自己吃了不熟悉地形的亏，于是停下脚步，在鼻息底下咒骂好几声，调转脚步，又要往巷子里走去。

他撞进一双等待着的手里。

哥谭有很多这种看似缺乏存在意义、又非常有城市特色的巷子，它们比威尼斯的水巷更变化多端，狭窄弯曲，阴森潮湿，散发着让人皱鼻子的酸味和不想追究的腐臭，但有时候，假如你是一个在哥谭生活了一辈子的人，无论身份，你都会知道这些巷子也有自己的妙用。它们彼此之间相互连接，有时候，你推开一个铁刺栅栏后的某只块隔板箱，就能从一个高级餐厅的后门直接到达某个毒贩的窝里；又或者，假设你是个罪犯或是比那更糟的人物的话，你会学会在这种生来就是为黑夜服务的巷子里耐心等待，那是唯一要做的事，因为哥谭会用泛亮的银托盘把猎物为你亲手呈上。

而现在，‘沃尔森·琼’就被送到了蝙蝠侠的面前。

情况和平时有些不同，按理来说，后者其实还在维持布鲁斯·韦恩的身份，他穿着手工订制三件套，棕白混杂的头发被发胶牢牢固定在脑后，声音也没有电子合成，浑身都散发着一股昭显身价的高级香水味儿。唯一让他显得极其危险的只有那一双眼睛，它们在黑暗里泛着凶狠的光。

但无论是做为布鲁斯·韦恩或蝙蝠侠，这都不影响他在这时候能善用小巷里的阴影，把自己完全藏在里头，再一把反扭过琼的手臂，将他的脸狠狠撞上一栋老式建筑的石砖墙面，消防爬梯因为这个冲击而在他们头顶摇摇欲坠，落下几块漆片来。

“操！搞什么——”

男人的痛呼被另一个声音打断。

“你在一个月前去大都会监狱拜访了一个人。”布鲁斯低声说，紧盯着自己掌下男人从嘴里呼出的那些白雾，“沃尔森·琼，又或者我该叫你乔纳森·怀特？介于这个才是你留给韦恩展览会的餐饮接待的名字。”

“我不知道你在说什么，而且你最好把我放开，伙计，我没有钱。”

和超人不同，蝙蝠侠不需要心跳就能判断一个人什么时候在说谎，而这位刚刚被挖掘出了真实身份的好伙计显然不怎么擅长在这种时候控制面部的微表情，或是给自己找一个好些的借口。

“乔纳森·约翰·李斯特，八年前在星城因为入室抢劫和故意伤害罪被捕，你的刑期不长是因为你宣称当时扣下扳机的是你的同伙。你仍在假释期，你的假释官已经一个月没收到你的消息了，三年前你在服刑期间和企鹅人的手下打过交道，那就是这次他们又找上你的原因。”

乔纳森没再说话。

“所以你知道的，而且你也会告诉我。”布鲁斯低声承诺道，语调冷硬。他又用力把男人往墙上撞了一次，然后是第二次。

在痛叫声终于平息下去之后，他厉声说：“哈维尔·丹科今早从大都会监狱越狱了。我需要知道他的所在位置，你和他的关系，还有为什么科博特的人要他。”

一阵犹豫的沉默后，对方似乎终于搞清楚了状况。

“天哪……你是蝙蝠侠。为什么你会……”又一声微弱的、抽进凉气的声音，他似乎对找上自己的人的身份感到不可置信。

这就像是一种非哥谭本地的罪犯的通病，他们大多都相信蝙蝠侠的存在，有一部分甚至比当地人更怕他，但在他们亲自给‘说到那个恶魔……’的情况添上所有必备条件之后，当真货真的找上门来时，他们又开始上演一副不可置信的戏码，或是抱怨或是惊恐的疑问这事为什么会发生在自己身上。

琼的头发被从后方揪起，这个威胁不言而喻。想起先前遭受的暴行，他慌忙大喊起来，“够了，天杀的，够了！我会说的！”

两秒后，那些手指松开了。他长呼出一口气，但仍然被强烈的恐惧包裹着，因为寒冷和痛苦而浑身发颤个不停，在这个瞬间，这条小巷看似永无止境的长而黑暗。

“我只是被安排去和丹科接头，告诉他科博特的人最近会去接他。……他们之间似乎还有什么计划，但我从头到尾都没真的见到过企鹅人，也绝对和越狱之类的事没半点关系。我发誓！我真的什么都不知道。”

“你的发誓对我可没什么用。”一声嘶哑的嗤笑，紧接着，那些手指又回来了，“回答我，你为什么出现在韦恩的展览会上？”

这回沉默的时间更久一些，布鲁斯没有等待，他再次反扭住对方的手臂，以足以致使手腕扭伤的力道往下按压，在痛呼响起的同时重锤了一记对方眼前的墙壁，发出咚的一声巨响。逃生梯立刻在他们头上又晃了一下，抖落下来一堆尘埃，发出上年头的建筑特有的那种咯吱声，像是悬在头顶的一把剑。男人激烈的颤抖了一下，被这种相对而言不外露的威胁吓坏了。

“回答我的问题！”在他脑后，那个声音再度咆哮起来，依然没有松开手。

“……他们的目标是下个月的韦恩慈善晚会，我只是去踩点的，”在短促的抽气声之间，男人断断续续的回答，显然已经完全丧失了斗志，唯一想做的只是从这份恐惧和痛苦中解放出来，“科博特的人想要通过董事会和韦恩本人来影响韦恩集团的股市，我真的不知道他们具体计划要怎么做，那一块是丹科负责的，我只是拿钱做事。我发誓，我已经把自己知道的都说了，这都是真的！”

下一秒，那个阴郁的声音恢复了平静，“是不是真的由我来判断。”

伴随着这句话，一个手刀袭去，原本还想要抗争几句的男人顺着墙面下滑，直到瘫软进一滩从半个玻璃瓶漏出来的酸啤酒里。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，往肺里灌入一股滋味熟悉的冷空气，他抬手把马甲上的纽扣重新扣好，再一把扯下领带胡乱塞进裤子口袋，阖上西装，开始快步往外走。与此同时，他打开通讯器，通知已经在蝙蝠洞等待许久的阿尔弗雷德联系GCPD，以及自己现在就回来。

 

五分钟后，哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩突然出现在哥谭赛马场的门口，他的步调摇晃，看似醉醺醺的忘了方向，完全不知道是怎么从自己的展览会上跑到了三个街区外的四十五大街来，但这位出名的花花公子倒也没有完全失去神智，扑挂上最近的一个车童身上后，就以巴不得让附近所有人都听到的嗓音大声解释起来。

“有一名，呃，男士邀请我去他的车上，我忘了名字，但他……”他吞吞吐吐的说，哪怕在意识完全浸泡在酒精里时还知道要含糊其辞。这倒是让人一点也不惊奇，韦恩是个著名的泛性恋，早年在性别公开之余，他还以各种花边新闻证实了自己的性向也广泛的很，因此不多会儿，所有人都开始讨论起哥谭王子的新情人会是谁，气氛热烈。

反观这位当事人，他只顾自我娱乐般的向附近的手机镜头招手微笑，扶着赶来的保安与车童的指头软弱无力，脚步漂浮，好像下一秒就要顺着他们的手臂滑下去，神情间却还挂着上等人特有的那种虚假矜持。

“抱歉，谁能帮我叫一辆车吗？我得回展览……呃，你猜怎么着，还是回韦恩大宅吧。我觉得今晚该到头了。”

 

和阿尔弗雷德的交谈在事关蝙蝠侠工作时，两人都会维持所有的理智与平和。

老管家在布鲁斯到家前就已经通知他GCPD在十五分钟前逮捕了他留在小巷里的那个男人，相关信息也一并发给了戈登局长，但情况不太乐观，唯一能把科博特与这件事联系在一起的只有一个罪犯的一面之词，对方和丹科的越狱也没有实质证据关系，警方能做到最多的只有用违反假释条例来吓唬他，具体还得看之后他们是否能及时联系上他的假释官。

布鲁斯对此不抱什么希望。他考虑过直接去拜访企鹅人，和他好好探讨一下韦恩集团的股市问题，但科博特和哥谭的大部分反派不一样，他虽然有时候也疯疯癫癫，但本质是个生意人，因此布鲁斯对他的态度从来都非常谨慎，他不希望给对方任何可以把蝙蝠侠与韦恩集团联系到一起去的理由，更不要提丹科目前还在风里，他不想打草惊蛇。

不过在逮捕信息发布出去之后，科博特必然也会知道自己的目标已经被发现了，最好的情况是他会就此罢手，甚至愿意把丹科供出来，被算进哥谭的黑夜骑士的坏账本里对他的生意不是什么好事，但也不能排除那只狡猾的企鹅会以此要挟些什么回馈的可能性。

再一次的，布鲁斯对此也不抱什么希望，而蝙蝠侠暂时还不打算打破哥谭黑帮之间的那份平衡。

最稳妥的解决办法就是先找到丹科，再通过他把整件事和科博特联系到一起。

面对着大屏幕上重新被从已解决分区调出来的报告和背景调查，布鲁斯沉沉叹了一口气，无力感和一种深入骨髓的疲倦涌上来，把他吞没。

这是一些他没有透露给戈登的信息，但在丹科因为研制并涉嫌售卖违禁药物被盯上之前，蝙蝠侠就存有一份他的背景记录。

哈维尔·丹科在哥谭长大，母亲是移民，生父早早过世，在同母异父的兄弟被逮捕后离开前往大都会就业，但那时候他只出现在他兄弟的犯罪记录里过，仅仅做为背景调查的一部分而存在，而且还在那一栏停留了数年。他们在那时候从未见过面，布鲁斯对他的了解只基于一段不超过一千字的附加栏信息，不过在当时，他也想象不到一个曾拿过韦恩家族设立的奖学金的年轻人会用这种方式重返故地。

但事到如今，布鲁斯不怀疑现实总能改变一个人，无论需要多久的时间。

在思绪眼看要逐渐滑向那份永远无法驱逐的自我质疑之前，布鲁斯推开键盘站起来，把挂在椅背上的西装重新套上。继续留在蝙蝠洞只是浪费时间，在能够找出更多信息前，他计划把精力用在处理其它问题上。

在他背后，阿尔弗雷德听起来不比他轻松，但依然镇定的问：“要去哪儿吗，布鲁斯少爷？”

“大都会。”他回答，声音低哑，紧皱着眉头，“我需要和克拉克聊一聊。”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

大都会晚间十一点过五分，在布鲁斯像是拥有钥匙一样自如的信手推门走进来时，克拉克·肯特正坐在他的那只小沙发上，对着茶几上的电脑使劲皱眉，屏幕上投出的亮光折返在他的眼镜镜片上，成为屋内除了从窗口投到地板上的月色外唯一的光亮来源。

他穿着一件老旧但舒适的法兰绒衬衫和深色宽松牛仔裤，与其说是记者，这身装扮更容易让人联想到码农，不得不说，这种合理推测说不定会比记者更符合他隐藏身份的目的。

此时此刻，克拉克非常投入于自己正在做的事上，直到对方啪的一声阖上门，他才反应过来有人闯进了自己的公寓里，在表现出合理的惊恐与慌乱前，他先是满脸迷惑的回头看了一眼，随即发现那个闯入者正是也闯入了他的心房，并在里头已经蜗居数月的布鲁斯·韦恩。

几秒钟的呆愣之后，克拉克飞快合上电脑，终于记得要慌乱。

他腾的站起来，不敢相信超级感官都背叛了自己，说话时的声音都打着弯：“布鲁斯，为什么——”

“——你最好是要解释为什么你的警惕性会那么低。”被叫出名字的男人不耐烦的打断他，在对话起始的第一分钟就往脸上写满了不友善。同时，他的两眼环视一周，不加掩饰的用目光批判着这间小小的单人公寓，期间还非常耐人寻味的啧了一声，最后才看向这间屋子的主人。

“电脑上有什么？”布鲁斯直截了当的问，彻底省略了所有的寒暄和解释。

有那么一会儿，克拉克看起来像是要问他为什么在这儿，又或者干脆给出一个友善的逐客令，但在短暂的犹豫之后，他拿一只手支着腰，仅仅只是投去了一个无奈的眼神。

“是我的工作稿，赛季末快到了，显然，我的截稿期也是。不管你会不会信，超级速度在这事儿上对任何人都没多大帮助。”他的回答也确实听起来精疲力竭。

在抬手要去揉一下脸时，克拉克的手指撞上了眼镜，只好又悻悻作罢，转而说，“听着，布鲁斯，我很抱歉丹科越狱的时候我没在场，当时我在世界的另一头，不过如果你看了今天的新闻的话肯定也知道了，只是，如果你需要帮助的话，你知道你只要说一声就行。”

但布鲁斯却表现的好像完全没听到最后的那句话，只是耸耸肩，事不关己的评价道，“你和你的记者工作啊。”

随后，他又耿耿于怀的添上一句，“你当时真的应该收下我准备的那份报道的，那至少能给你省下两天的时间。”

说话时，他正从玄关走进来，灵巧的绕开门口的鞋架和报纸堆，随手解开了西装的纽扣，让里面的马甲露出来。这样一看，很显然布鲁斯还穿着早先参加展览会时的那一套，黑与深蓝相接的配色极其适合成熟欧米茄的气场，身姿笔挺，气势非凡，和这间朴素的小单元间充满了违和感，但他却像是如鱼得水似的自在，一边好奇的在家具边打转，一边拿一只手指去划过克拉克的木质餐桌，像是在检验他平日里有没有好好打扫的习惯。

克拉克对这种明显的回避无可奈何，却也提不起要真的生气或追究的想法，只好叹了口气，干脆去厨房边准备茶水，嘴上软化语调的配合道：“我后来确实向你讨教过你都是在哪找的素材，布鲁斯，”说到这，他的动作一顿，回头向正满脸质疑的盯着他今晚晚餐的外卖包装的那位抛去一瞪，但那个形式上的眼刀其实半点力度也没有，“是你让我回去看自己的新闻的。”

这话反倒让布鲁斯用力皱起眉，拿一根指头把外卖包装纸从桌上推下去，再慢吞吞的收回来，好像什么也没有发生。他扭头回以一个‘你认真的？’的表情，然后语调干瘪，但很坚持的说，“无论你问多少次，肯特，蝙蝠洞的信息库都不是让你拿去写体坛新闻的。”

那种不厌其烦的语调立刻逗乐了克拉克，因此他只是轻笑一声，没再多说什么。

他们最近都没有见面，克拉克只能时不时以短讯联络的方式偶尔向那位除工作外几乎不会主动回应自己的欧米茄抛去一些橄榄枝，对方偶尔也会给他一个惊喜，有关素材的那个回答就是最好的例子。不过这类只存在于耳麦或联络设备里的私密细节再多也比不过真人，尽管现在无论是时间或地点上都相当古怪，但那不妨碍克拉克依然会为此满心期待，在他看来，这是一种你来我往的互动，还是个进一步接触的好机会。以及，他发现也自己很喜欢布鲁斯现在正身处他的私人生活空间的这个想法。

在思绪飘散的空当里，克拉克用热视线把水壶烧热，往放着茶包的马克杯里倒了大半杯水，转身要递出去时，他正面对上布鲁斯那副远超过先前数十倍的批判性眼神，两眼紧盯着自己手里的热茶。

“是你喜欢的那种红茶，布鲁斯，没必要那么警惕。”他翻了翻眼睛说，故意没有指出对方真正在意的那个问题。

布鲁斯显然也察觉到了他的意图，于是恐怕连他自己都没意识到的撇了撇嘴，狐疑的问：“你确定这能喝吗？”像是为了证明他的观点，他甚至还低头凑过去嗅了嗅，从解开第一颗纽扣的领口下露出一小截脖颈，鼻尖被蒸腾的热气熏的微微泛红，此外，像这样距离拉近时，他身上散发着的香水味也一拥而上，挤进了对面的阿尔法的私人空间里。

不得不说，克拉克觉得他的这个动作可爱极了，那味道也有些瘙痒人心。他咳嗽两声，只回应的挑起一根眉毛。故意僵持了好一会儿，布鲁斯才像是做出了天大的妥协似的接过茶杯，小小抿了一口，然后眯起眼睛斜睨了克拉克一眼，极不情愿的嘀咕了一句还行。说实话，克拉克依然不确定布鲁斯忽然亲自来找他究竟是为了什么，但他能肯定，两人如果再这样继续交流下去，他恐怕不会再有功夫去考虑那个原因了。

而在他面前，总是极其善于掌握时机的欧米茄在又喝过一口后把茶杯随手放下，然后一步跨前，再度缩小了两人间的距离。

“你想知道为什么我在这里。”布鲁斯笃定的说，嘴角挂着一个细微的笑容，介于挑衅和试探之间，在克拉克没有回答时，他非常缓慢的抬起手，替他摘掉了那副眼镜，期间让手指擦过颧骨上温暖的皮肤。

像是在含蓄的抱怨对方的不通情理，他接着又略微歪了歪头，一小簇逃脱了发胶禁锢的棕发落在他的眼眶周围，勾着一边眼角，让年长的欧米茄的那双眼睛在极其淡薄的月光投射下看来近乎含情。他的手指从克拉克的脸上滑下去，又卷进了他的衣服前襟，动作像是要替他整理领口，却只是单纯的搁置在那里，轻微施以压力。

他用近乎谴责的语调柔声说，“你该嗅嗅我身上的味道，克拉克，你明知道为什么的。”

紧跟着，如同打表般准时，一股非常刻意，但无从错认的信息素的气息从香水与须后水的浓郁中挣脱出来，悄然渗入克拉克的呼吸之中。

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

之后的事顺理成章，布鲁斯的意图很明显，克拉克更是乐得顺从他的意思演下去。西装革履的欧米茄身处阿尔法的地盘却依然捏着所有的牌，游刃有余的姿态体现出一股独到的魅力，他完全知道自己在性事上只要热情主动的话，那种反差感的刺激足以让年轻的阿尔法无暇去在意其他细节。

现在克拉克正捏着他的胯，将他一把抬离地面，那两条长腿立刻自发的盘上阿尔法的腰，皮鞋在后背交叠时发出啪哒一声响，像是上锁般清脆。克拉克甚至不用刻意去分担他的体重，布鲁斯的身体柔韧坚实，缠在身上时稳稳当当，足以让他空出的手去隔着布料掐捏掌心里饱满的臀肉，再用另一只去扶着对方后脑，在布鲁斯低头来叼自己的嘴唇时把手指卷进完美的头发里，搅乱发胶的固定，把欧米茄弄成自己最熟悉的那种样子。这让布鲁斯低声笑起来，声音贴着湿热的舌尖出传递过去，又在牙根上再三舔弄，留下热辣的触感，下唇再被他含进嘴里吮吸又啃咬，乖张的像只正值磨牙期的黏人幼崽。

“带我见识一下你的卧室，男孩，”他亲昵的说，往克拉克的下巴上咬了一口，隔着睫毛看过去，眼神挑衅，“我想看看你的童子军徽章贴在哪儿了。”

他没有等到克拉克的反唇相讥，但在一秒之后，他们眼前的场景就转换了。克拉克动作粗鲁的把他放倒进自己的床里，一半笼罩在阴影中的脸部轮廓极深，两眼冒火似的瞪着床上的欧米茄，一只手还抓着他的脚踝，这让布鲁斯直接大笑起来，但依然非常顺从的让那只脚被搁上对方的肩膀。

“可以为我加快一点进程吗，阿尔法？”他意有所指的拎起自己的西装领口，朝克拉克抛去一个眼神，回答他的是一张立刻依附上来的嘴唇和火热又凶猛的舌头，他含糊又满足的呻吟进对方嘴里，在深吻间隙感到自己的皮肤忽然接触到了公寓内微凉的空气。

“……你和你的这张嘴啊，韦恩。”

在他上方，克拉克的呼吸短促又热烈，他的动作带着一份阿尔法惯有的急切和强硬，短暂的直起身时把布鲁斯的膝盖分开，然后再以体重压制下来。这着实是副美景，天神之子被欲望灼烧的模样可不是每天都能见到，布鲁斯懒洋洋的任由他摆弄自己，全程只顾着来回抚摸那些光滑的皮肤，似乎很贪恋那份温度与手感，他柔软的弯曲身体，让脚踝再度在克拉克的后背上交叠，直到听见又一声轻响才意识到自己的鞋袜还没被脱掉。

他在阿尔法又一次直起身去调整位置时观察了一下自己，他的短袜还扣在膝盖下方，弓腿时勒进皮肉里，凹陷与鼓涨间隔着一道黑色吊带扣，一件衬衫在身上，纽扣没解开，只是被推到了胸口的位置，像极了某些情色短片里的男性艳星。这让布鲁斯莫名感到耳根一阵发烫，但依然含着下唇的笑了一下，他在克拉克恰好俯身的时候迎上去，把对方拉的撞到自己身上来，手指揪着一小簇胸口的毛发，再用力咬了咬上面的锁骨，在那些咬痕能消失前又舔过自己留下的痕迹。克拉克肯定是把自己的身体软化了一些，因为又是几分钟的纠缠后，布鲁斯注意到那些痕迹仍然停留在那里。

“……你和你的这些小趣味啊，肯特。”他把这话轻飘飘的扔回去，随即感到阿尔法报复似的在自己乳头上也咬了一口，力道不轻，恰好在刺痛与令人兴奋的界点之间。在他能够再对此也发表一番看法前，克拉克似乎到达了容忍的极限，他用舌头再次堵住布鲁斯，在直观尝到对方不满的抱怨时把一根手指伸进了那个温暖、湿润的穴口里。

来自前列腺的刺激把所有的无关思绪都短暂屏蔽了，布鲁斯呻吟进他的嘴里，手指立刻缠进卷发里，他把克拉克用力压向自己，一边加深这个潦草的亲吻，一边抬高臀部去配合下半身的动作。

“你的身体习惯我了，布鲁斯，我觉得这里记得我。”克拉克低哑的说。他看着这些真实又可爱的反应，感到一股难以准确形容的情绪涌上来，浓厚到危险的逼近独占欲，像是一团温暖的黑暗，它们随着每个思绪与动作而传播种子，所及之处都要扎根发芽，在他的内心深处已经占据了一席之地却仍不满足，还在叫嚣着更多，总是在叫嚣着更多。

“最多再两次。”他亲吻布鲁斯脸上那两颗他喜爱极了的痣，听到自己的嗓音嘶哑又恶劣，

在下方，他已经加入了第二根手指，在剪刀状的开拓着肠肉时几乎没有遭遇任何抵抗，那些湿润的软肉只会一味容忍他、把他往更深处带，任由他仅用手指就把一个在所有意义上都与他平等的欧米茄操出体液和呻吟，“最多再两次，我就能把你操出我的形状。”

这话像是电击般的在布鲁斯身上起了效果，总是游刃有余的年长男人在鼻息下快速的咒骂起来，咬牙切齿的抬头怒视，耳尖与颧骨一并飞红，他说的好几句都不是英文，但克拉克在中间不止一次听到了自己的名字，这让他难以抑制的想要回以微笑，结果立刻被布鲁斯用手挡住了嘴。

在他挑起一根眉毛时，欧米茄只是气喘吁吁的瞪他，以蝙蝠侠式的恼怒咆哮道：“别用那张脸说下流话，男孩，这不公平。”

要不是这话让他硬的生疼，克拉克或许还会回呛几句。他在沉默中把布鲁斯的手反扣上头顶，最后一次重重顶进去之后就拔出了手指，穴口处的软肉被过快的动作折磨的红肿外翻，脱离时那些挽留的水声与忍耐的抽气堪比颂歌，他不再等，直接换上自己阴茎。

欧米茄的体内像之前每一次的那样美好，热又紧，完美的裹着他的器官，在小腹绷紧时连带内里的甬道也一并蠕动缩紧，贪婪的吮吸不停。布鲁斯则短暂的阖上眼睛，胸膛激烈的起伏着，他在被进入后习惯悄无声息的调整自己，这也是克拉克逐渐摸索出来的一个细节。

阿尔法没有立刻开始抽插，转而选择俯下身去把那件衬衫推得更高，轻咬起鼓起紧绷的胸脯，原本用以压制的那只手变为紧贴掌心的亲密姿态。在又一次轻微的颤抖之后，布鲁斯缓慢的放松下身体，他垂下眼睛看向正在吮咬自己乳头的克拉克，享受着敏感点被仔细抚慰的电流般的快感，他柔软的呻吟，略微翘起了一边嘴角，然后用空余的那只手扣住他的下巴，拇指轻抠着那里的凹槽。

“你学的很快。”他低声叹息，然后牵引克拉克靠近自己，在半途弓起背脊迎上去，一下下的轻啄着对方的下巴与嘴唇，说话时语调里渗入一丝难耐的渴望，他拱了一下腰，把臀部贴近克拉克胯部，两腿在背后收紧，给出了许可的同时更是在催促着继续，“来吧，阿尔法，用力点操我。”

克拉克不需要被告知第二遍。阿尔法与欧米茄的交合通常不会像他们这样势均力敌，但克拉克或他做为阿尔法的本能都非常享受这样的过程，他喜欢布鲁斯的狠劲，咬在他的肩膀或胸口上的齿痕能留下就是最好的证明；他也喜欢布鲁斯在欲望中挑拨他的姿态，一个羽毛似的轻吻或是故意夹紧的甬道，鞋跟在背后顶进他的腰里，欧米茄把挑衅的艺术精炼到了极致，而且似乎永远都乐于试探他的极限。

他同样喜欢布鲁斯在那些从克制中脱离的时刻，自主或非自主都是，他的眼神会变得涣散，半张着嘴时能看到舌尖，睫毛被生理性的泪水浸湿，那让他看起来前所未见的几近脆弱，但下一秒，布鲁斯又会立刻恢复理智，用那种介于恼火和无奈间的眼神怒瞪自己，无声的诉说着不满，并随时策划着要在某个时刻报复回来。在这点上，克拉克或许确实和年长的欧米茄一样恶劣。

这也让他以一种足以产生生理性的疼痛的方式渴求着更多。

 

最后结束之后，克拉克在布鲁斯的要求下替他把仅剩的衣物也彻底剥除，两个超过两百磅的男人挤在一张狭窄的单人床上实在谈不上愉快，更别提彼此身上都还沾着一些体液和汗，黏在皮肤上的触感就像是固体胶，但五分钟过去后，依然没人愿意率先挪开身体。

“如果我开口问的话，你会让我提供帮助吗？”

克拉克喃喃道，直到感到布鲁斯在他身边短暂的僵住身体，他才意识到自己确实发声了。

无需光线，超人能在任何时候看清对方的面孔，但月光与黑夜总能赋予这个韦恩一种全新的面貌，让圆滑的轮廓变得坚硬、温暖的双眼变得冷硬，他看起来比白天时更危险，也更迷人，像是一个距离被解开只剩下最后一关的谜题，但也可能是一头不该被束缚的猛兽。

情不自禁的，克拉克抬起手，用拇指把一小簇滑落的头发从布鲁斯的额头上推开，再抚上旁边泛白的鬓角，其余手指搭在颈侧和耳廓上，以最直接的方式感受着轻微的脉博。在他眼前，布鲁斯的回应是非常谨慎的偏了一下头，垂下眼睛，低不可闻的轻柔叹息，然后让自己短暂的靠进这个接触里，三秒后才缓慢抽离。

“你刚才就在帮我。”欧米茄以同样的音量回答，嗓音依然带着一些情欲的嘶哑。他在视线无法触及的地方舒展开自己的肩胛骨，让骨骼轮廓在不光滑的皮肤下自在的滚动，然后滑进那个为他敞开着的怀抱里，这是一种对布鲁斯而言非常罕见的亲密感，但克拉克却在接受时倍感无奈。

他收拢双臂，感到欧米茄的嘴唇贴在自己的脖颈上，细微的胡渣与皮肤相贴时摩挲个不停，热又瘙痒，一只膝盖顶开他的腿挤进来，这能被看作是一个性暗示，但也可以不是。

“你打算留下来过夜吗？”克拉克为这举动软化下来，于是也把嘴唇贴上贴上对方一侧的额角。

回答来的很快，一贯的漫不经心又有所保留，“看情况。”

发声的间隙，布鲁斯又一次贴紧他，从胸膛到小腿都黏过来，像只贪婪的摄取着日温的大猫，就连暗哑的嗓音都变得有些黏乎。

“别在意哈维尔·丹科的事了，你还有别的需要操心，”在有人能够完全入睡之前，他胸前的欧米茄缓慢的呼出了一口气，温暖的呼吸洒在颈窝里，语调慵懒，带着一点熟稔的逗弄，“我的发情期就在下个月中，不确定会不会准时，但希望肯特记者不介意先空出行程。”

短暂的沉默，克拉克花了几秒钟去平复下自己突然沸腾的思绪，接着轻笑起来，胸膛的震动随之被传递到布鲁斯身上，让还有些敏感的欧米茄不满的嘟囔了一声，但仍然没有挪开。

“我以为你现在就在发情期，还是你又在骗我？”他调侃道，竭力把尖锐的边角从语调里驱逐出去。

他大概成功了，因为布鲁斯的心跳没有改变，呼吸平稳自然，回答他：“技术上来说，我确实在发情期。”只从那语调里都能听到一个狡猾的笑容正在他的脸上展开。

一只膝盖顺着克拉克的大腿内侧滑上去，直到顶住囊袋，这回的暗示倒是一点也没有容纳猜错的空间，“因此，我也完全不能为自己现在的言行负责，肯特记者。”

回应他的是来自胸膛深处的又一次震动，但这回不是轻笑，更接近某种沉闷的咆哮。克拉克放纵自己把翻涌的负面情绪转化为另一种形式，一只手抓住那只挑衅的膝盖，把它架到自己的腰上，另一只手则滑进一个更温暖的地方，直接深入三根手指，他听着那声猛的拔高的含糊呻吟，低头咬住布鲁斯的耳尖，“噢，但是我绝对有意让你负全责。”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

哥谭市警察局的一天通常由甜甜圈和坏消息开启。

甜甜圈一般来自当天早晨轮班的梯队，取决于不同警探常去的街区餐厅和上班路线，口味和种类也各不相同，椰粉和糖霜使用比例的多样性堪比城市小姐的选美比赛，每个人都有自个儿的偏好。

与之相对，坏消息就没那么多可供挑选的了。从早到晚，它们可能来自报警电话里惊恐、抽泣的声音，或是在警车的后座带着手铐，被直接带进来，也有可能是以好几个警探满脸倦容的对着一块写满字的白板，在超过三十多个小时的争执、讨论与线索追踪后，以最无奈，也最让人泄气的形式到来。

 

晚间十点过十五分，詹姆斯·戈登独自一人爬上楼梯，竖起领子后推开安全门。

他拖着这个时间点一贯会带来的关节疼痛和疲惫感挪动脚步，打开天台边缘的蝙蝠灯，退回安全地带，然后开始吸烟。只有在这个阴暗的角落里，他才能纵容一会儿这些坏习惯，家里则是另一个温暖、安全，并且非常无烟的世界。芭芭拉正值热衷于各类环境保护和平权运动的年纪，她是个小斗士，很像她的妈妈，有时候他会希望她能一直这样，有时候不。

烟雾和吐息的白雾搅合在一起刺激着鼻翼，入冬前的冷空气令人发指，它们无孔不入，像蚂蚁似的任何缝隙都能钻，五分钟后，戈登的脚趾和手指已经开始发麻，岁数让他远不如过去那么抗寒，他不得不一边使劲儿搓着两手，一边无聊的想着自己还得等多久。

“你该少抽点。”一个声音忽然说。

有巡逻车的鸣笛和远处平台上酒瓶被摔碎的动静做为背景音，这把电子合成的粗粝声音听着倒也不那么令人不安了。但戈登依然习惯性的被吓了一跳，响亮的咒骂了一句。

他没有得到回复。

“这能让我热起来。”戈登咬着烟嘴，含糊地说。 _肺癌在这儿可不能害死我。_ 他没把这个想法说出来，转而选择用力的吸进最后一口，然后随手把烟头碾灭在一边的墙壁上，在层叠的香烟烙印上又留下一个新的。

蝙蝠侠正躲在投影灯旁边靠暗的那一面里，维持着下落时半蹲的姿势，手上动作飞快的把钩枪收回去。那件防弹披风遮挡住了大半边的身体，把所有可供猜测或辨识的部分统统遮挡了起来，只剩下装甲的轮廓在黑夜里反着光。那让他在意义和形式上都很像那些被藏在柜子里的骷髅。

他对戈登的敷衍态度没再做任何评价，保持缄默。近几年来，他似乎已经彻底丧失了那么做的兴趣和意志。还是那句话，有时候，戈登觉得这是好事，他真的不需要蝙蝠侠和青春期的女儿一起督促自己戒烟，但有时候，他会猜想是不是在他身上也发生了什么。

“好消息和坏消息，”戈登把快要冻麻的手指塞进大衣的卷边口袋里，“考虑到这儿是哥谭，我先从好的开始。”

“你给我们的人很快就开口了，我猜那得归功于你，所以，谢了。他有电子转账记录能证明自己和科博特的人做了交易，是他们雇他去联络丹科并负责踩点的，我们没法把越狱的事和他联系到一起，但是如果我能找个友善点的法官签下搜查证……”他耸耸肩，“科博特不可能把他的犯罪计划就那么摆在吧台上摊开等着我们去拿，但至少我的警探们都很乐意去骚扰那家破烂餐厅。”

蝙蝠侠依然没出声，在没有风的情况下，他的完全静止状态很像雕塑的滴水兽，但比那些夜行魔更黑暗，更致命。

半分钟的沉默以后，戈登总算确认对方不打算开口了。他耸耸肩，继续下去：“现在，坏消息。假设我们走了大运，在冰山餐厅真的找到了些什么——恕我直说，这还是一个加粗体的‘假设’——我们需要一些能提供实际证据证明他们是要在那个晚宴上做坏事的信息，我们找到了动机，就现在和你说话的档儿，我的人正在楼下排查科博特的那些洗钱挂名公司，但只靠这些的话，所有对哥谭有点了解的DA最后都会把起诉书扔回我的脸上来，企鹅的人还是能当场从拘留所走出去。”

戈登沉沉的叹了口气，无论是躯体或心理上都难以言喻的疲惫不堪，“我会尽力向他们施压，但你知道这儿的司法系统是怎么回事，蝙蝠，没人敢在不确定的情况下去招惹这些人。

这回，蝙蝠侠的回应来得很快，显然跟上了他的思路，又或者是早就知道这场对话的最终走向会是这样。

“你需要哈维尔·丹科。”哥谭的义警肯定的说。

“我需要信息， _ _任何__ 信息。”戈登强调，但没有否认。

他把手从口袋里猛地拔出来，推开眼镜，用力揉了一把脸。

“介于到现在他还没神奇的凭空出现在警局门口，我猜你也没找到他？”戈登不抱什么希望的问，语气疲惫。

这回，蝙蝠侠的沉默足够回答了。

“好吧，好吧。”戈登冷静下来，让自己思考了一会儿，“他是在大都会因为非法制药和涉嫌贩卖非法药物被捕的，那儿的DA坚持要拿他开刀做个例子，毕竟按现在的世道来说，不是每天你都能逮到一个没有超能力的罪犯，所以我们没去争管辖权……但我看到逮捕记录上写他是在哥谭长大的？科博特的计划是韦恩慈善晚会，那他肯定要来哥谭，前提是他没听到动静就直接销声匿迹的话。”

“丹科有过一个兄弟，死在哥谭，他似乎对这件事耿耿于怀。”蝙蝠侠说。

戈登不置可否，表情若有所思，“是啊，我有点儿印象……甘纳，杰瑞米·甘纳。前两年因为帮派犯罪和走私枪支二进宫，一年前死在哥谭监狱里，敌对帮派的打手干的，用的是把磨尖的牙刷，这事儿后来还引发了一场黑帮枪战。我调了记录出来，发现丹科这么多年为他上诉过好几回，但都没用，甘纳第一次入狱是给一个小家族做替罪羊，在监狱里烂了十年，结果出来之后立刻重操旧业……这些帮派分子啊。”

戈登摆了摆手，补充道，“而且，那家伙的两次被捕都是你把他交给我们的，记得吗？第二回的时候你还在用蝙蝠烙印，老天，那我可忘不了。”

在冷风里站了超过十五分钟，戈登忍不住又从口袋里摸出烟盒，敲了一支烟出来，捏在手指间揉着烟嘴。他总会在脑内解释这算不上成瘾，就像其他人喜欢一天两杯咖啡或是日常集邮一样，顶多是个爱好，但事实上，哪怕这真的是个问题，他也懒得去管。

“要我说，科博特现在肯定知道我们已经盯上他了，他要是真有那么聪明的话应该会低调一阵子。但无论如何，我还是会安排人去通知韦恩的，或者更有可能是他的助理，得告诉他韦恩集团有可能是也有可能不是企鹅人的最新目标……一个月，见鬼，希望我的电话能在那之前排上号。”

又是一阵过久的死寂。

戈登给自己点上烟，想着多一口是一口，然后他抬起头，毫不意外的看见天台已经空无一人。

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

阿尔弗雷德平衡着咖啡杯与托盘下楼时，布鲁斯正在给自己的上半身覆上防弹装甲，听到脚步声后他仰起头，两人的视线交汇，他点点头，“阿福。”

老管家顿了一下，然后快步走下来，放下手中的东西后便自发的开始替他整理装备。

“我能多问一句，在当前这样的身体状态下你还要去哪里吗，布鲁斯少爷？”在准备的期间，阿尔弗雷德以漫不经心的语调问道，“顺带一提，假设你又要去造访肯特先生的话，我由衷建议你别穿成这样，他很可能会误解你此行的目的。”

有那么半分钟，他怀疑布鲁斯不会回答了。他对后半句的调侃毫无反应，脸上更是缺乏任何表情。

最终回答时，布鲁斯的语调非常公式化，直板且平静，说：“丹科的兄弟被葬在哥谭东城区的公立墓园里，今天是他的生日，我要去那里看看。”他补充道，“另外，我打过抑制剂了。”

他非常警惕的没有流露出任何情绪，但不代表阿尔弗雷德不会察觉到那份不安。

他担心接收到管家失望的眼神，被指责不该用这种方式去寻找罪犯，或是又一次质疑他的道德观念是否健全，或者与那些彻底相反，他夸赞他的思路敏捷，居然能想到这一招，再一如既往的预祝他夜巡顺利。

每一种反应都糟糕透顶，这也是布鲁斯想在被发现之前就离开的原因。

但阿尔弗雷德什么都没说。

他的老管家走过来，拍开布鲁斯正因为出神而停滞在万能腰带上的手，接替了这份工作。

“这比我预想的要快。”他自言自语道。

“很多事都是如此，”布鲁斯本能的回答，余光扫过一眼已经烂熟于心的哥谭地图，脑内再一次构架自己的计划，“你指哪件？”

“季节更替、时间、一段关系的发展——还有你，少爷，日复一日的赶着去送死，好像生怕晚一步卡隆就不会收你的金币。”阿尔弗雷德以同样的语调回答，把他的腰带收紧了一格，感到手下的躯体一颤，于是叹息着又放宽回去。

“为什么不直接通知哥谭警方？我以为那才是最便捷的方法。”

这番话和那个动作合在一起造成了不小的冲击力，布鲁斯回过头，匪夷所思的瞪着他的管家，好半天才从震惊里找回自己的声音。

他皱起眉，有些犹豫的开口：“你……你最近是不是对我很不满？”

紧跟着，他意识到自己一点也不想知道那个问题的回答，于是补充解释道，“这只是基于我的一个推测，生日是今天没错，但丹科不一定会出现。如果什么也没发生，我不打算让戈登又浪费一次出警，他已经替我承受了够多的热度了。”

阿尔弗雷德只是没有丝毫动摇的投来一个那种眼神，明明白白的谴责他没在听自己刚才说的话。

“无意冒犯戈登局长，但这听起来正是他的分内工作。”

迟疑了几秒后，布鲁斯终于反应过来对方的意思。他摇摇头，因为在这种时候仍然能被阿尔弗雷德在意安危而松了一口气，又难以抑制的在脑内深处想着自己是否真的值得这份关心。

“丹科是一个普通人，阿福，我不是轻敌，只是陈述事实。他比我们打过交道的大部分人都简单多了，所以不管怎么样，今晚很快就会结束的，我保证。”

反驳来的很快，而且也在意料之中。

“在能力上？是的。但在其他方面，恕我不能赞同你的说法。”他的管家以一贯的语调说，“几个月前，你以为他只是一个误入歧途、失去良知的年轻人，现在不同，现在你知道他的目的是想复仇。”

短暂的沉默，布鲁斯脸上原本松懈下来的表情逐渐消失。

“你看了报告。”他用缺乏指责力度的陈述语气说，声音平板、冷静，“那你更该明白为什么我要自己处理这个问题。”

“我听了你与戈登局长的对话，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德纠正他，“我明白为什么你想要解决这个问题，我不明白的是为什么你坚持要亲手解决。”

“那你希望我做什么？把整件事完全推给哥谭警方吗？”布鲁斯忍无可忍的反驳，语调拔高。在伪装的平静过后，愤怒终于露出了狰狞的原型。

“你明知道为什么，阿尔弗雷德，他的兄弟死在我的烙印底下，他的生活毁在我的手里，他烹制冰毒——最开始甚至不是自愿的，黑帮的人在他兄弟死后就开始纠缠他，但我在昨天以前都没有发现那层联系，这些全是我的问题，我不会在这种时候转身逃跑！”

在他面前，震惊从阿尔弗雷德的脸上一闪而逝。但接着，同样的愤怒涌上来，以一种完全不输于他的方式，年迈的抚养者伸出一根手指，用力指着他胸口的蝙蝠标志。

“既然你非要这样想，那我告诉你，没错，这确实是我们的问题。”他的语速飞快，声音放的很低，两眼里冒着火，“而且按照这种算法，那么在哥谭还有上百个人也是我们的问题。你要一个个把他们都找出来吗？”

布鲁斯没有说话，他像被揍了一拳似的倒退半步，咬紧后槽牙，抑制住想要咆哮或是反击的冲动，然后猛地转身走向蝙蝠车，在路上抄起面罩。

“那不是 _我们_ 的问题，是我的，阿福。”

他留下这句话，低头钻进车里，把任何可能到来的回答都关在门外。

 

 

和阿尔弗雷德预判的不同，这场战斗结束在开始之前。

两分钟，比上一次只多了一分钟。

丹科出现时正值午夜，他从一边破损的围栏钻进来，带着兜帽遮挡住脸，脚步飞快，始终低着头，手揣在口袋里。他出现的那个方向指着哥谭的旧城区，说明之前应该是蜗居在废弃的待拆迁建筑里，那里没有摄像头或ATM机，自然也不好找。

两分钟，比蝙蝠侠对付普通罪犯所用的平均时长还要少一半时间。

拳头是他唯一的武器，丹科显然没有料到会在这个地方被发现，在惊慌与迷惑过后，他看清了发现自己的人，一种濒临绝望的愤怒自他脸上浮现。他知道自己逃不了了，于是捏紧双拳，猛扑了过来。

两分钟，两分钟什么都算不上。

他一击都没中，全凭蛮力和被怒火驱动的肢体在运作，咆哮出来的尖刻咒骂并不具有实际的攻击力，否则那倒还能算上分。在他眼前，蝙蝠侠只是一团模糊的影子，在没被触碰到时仿佛仅存在于你脑内，源自某块神经区域因为疯癫而玩的把戏，他看上去就不真实，做的事更加不真实，但他带来的影响却没有一丝作假。

两分钟很快就过去了。

那道巨大的黑影落在一块墓碑上，披风落下来，尾端如旗帜般随风轻荡，堪堪擦过地面。在有这样的黑夜与场景做帷幕的情况下，他比鬼魂更像个鬼魂。做为支点的那只手里还拽着捆绑线的另一端，没有任何多余的动作都能令两只被裹的紧紧的手臂痛到发麻。

哥谭的骑士没有立刻联络警方，也没有离开，只是隔着护目镜看着丹科，面具下的苍白下颚线条绷紧，嘴唇抿成一条没有血色的细线。

丹科不知道他这回又在等什么。他被毫无尊严的放倒在自己兄弟的墓前，一半的脸都埋在丛生的杂草里，额头上冷汗津津。他只是一个没有正规训练过的普通人，无论在力量还是技术性方面都比不上身经百战的夜晚义警，但他会被捉到的理由却是因为想要在他的兄弟生日那天拜访他的坟墓。

一包红软壳温斯顿在打斗中被碾碎，烟叶撒落了一点在地上，免遭厄运的有两根巧克力棒，一只洗的发白的灰色棒球帽。它们都乱七八糟的堆在墓碑前，要是第二天让守墓人看见了，他铁定要以为是附近职业学校的青少年来大闹过了一场。

满怀着针对这个城市的憎恨与不亚于任何其他反派的疯狂，丹科怒视他的逮捕者和他的目标，声音在空荡的墓园里像个老旧的复读机。

“所以，这回你又想说话了，嗯？”

上次他在大都会被一个黑影捕捉住的时候，一时间的恐惧摄住了他的心，而愤怒来得太晚了，丹科什么都没来得及说就被绑了起来，只能看着源自哥谭的噩梦置身于他的新生活里，联络警方，整理罪证，姿态自如的像心理医生嘴里的那些噩梦遗留下来的幻觉。

‘它们有时候还会回来的，但不要感到惊慌，记得深呼吸。’

于是丹科深呼吸，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，蝙蝠侠消失了。

但这次他没有。

“是什么变了？因为扯进了企鹅人让哥谭的骑士必须提高警惕，还是你终于想起来是你害死了我的兄弟？”

在没有得到回答时，狂怒在他脸上加重痕迹，像蔓藤般攀爬，然后忽然转变为一声短促、尖锐的大笑。他的脸其实看起来还很年轻，不像是二十八岁，但那种扭曲的愤怒令他比四十岁还要老。

他恍然大悟的咧开嘴。

“你真的想起来了，是不是？”他疯癫的问，艰难的在草地上扭动了几次，无视身上钢线警告的收紧，他咬着牙，用自己脱臼的肩膀指向跟前的墓碑，上面的字迹模糊不清，连姓名也不完整，但低价的坟场就是这样，没人会真的去打理什么。

“你记得他，你记得杰瑞米。他现在就在这片土里头，你把他送进地狱两次了，你记得，对吧？否则你不会知道要来这儿找我。”

没有回答。

“第一次你抓到他，他在学校里卖药，只是给那些富家子卖点处方药，但买的人里有个韦恩家的小子，问他为什么做这个，杰瑞米不想惹麻烦，所以叫他拿了货就滚远点。第二天，来他车边敲窗的是蝙蝠侠。他是个天杀的蠢货，马蒂亚的人要他给他们顶罪，他就真的顶了，他被关了十年，出来的时候还要给他们做事。”

没有回答。但丹科不甘心就这样结束。

“第二次，他被你打上了烙印，你知道他真的死在了监狱里吗？就在进去的第一年，因为你觉得自己能判别人死刑。谁给你的权利？”

依然没有回答。

丹科还有很多话想说，但始终得不到回应让他挫败的咆哮起来，在无法发泄的时候，他用头撞上沾着露水的草地，发出咚一声闷响，但除了因为短暂冲击而造成的耳鸣以外，他甚至没有受伤。

“你和那些人，和这座城市，你们才是该下地狱的人。”他轻声说，语调麻木，像没有分量的尘埃，落进坟土里。

在他身后，那个仅仅存在于幻想里的声音终于回答他说：“是的。”


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

“阿尔弗雷德？”

回到湖边小屋，布鲁斯从蝙蝠车里爬出来，无论是身体或心理都倍感疲倦。他在半路上又另外服用了一剂口服抑制剂，后半段基本完全依靠自动驾驶。

他的呼唤没得到回答，布鲁斯沉闷的叹息，但一点也不意外他的好管家会在那样的对话后选择离开，这将是又一个浸泡在酒精和自我折磨中的夜晚，阿尔弗雷德不需要也不应该为他的这一面留下来。他用在药物作用下阵阵发麻的手指摘下面罩又扯开胸甲，走向座椅的途中把装备沿路扔到地上，让地面看起来像是暴力版的汉塞尔与格雷塔。

在走到控制台前时，布鲁斯背对着流水台，动作忽然停顿。迟钝的感知总算敲响警钟，让他意识到自己不是蝙蝠洞里仅剩的那个人。

“超人。”他喃喃出自己唯一的猜测，不确定对此的感觉怎么样。

回过身时，他看见克拉克站在那里，没有超人制服但也没有眼镜，穿着好像永远不会变的衬衫和牛仔裤，姿势拘谨，普通至极，和他的蝙蝠洞格格不入。

“我没记错的话，今天不是我们约好的日子，我也不在发情期。”

在一段过分作冗长的时间里，克拉克没有回答，只是沉默的看着他，那副表情谈不上好看，布鲁斯本以为自己只能在阿尔弗雷德脸上看到。他侧身拉开抽屉，把放在最底层的人头马拿出来，手指夹着一个酒杯。他把两样东西重重放到桌面上，平静的等待着玻璃和铁面接触时发出的那两声脆响。

这似乎终于召回了克拉克的意识。

“巴里前阵子约我再比一次速度，我们想请联盟的成员一起来做裁判。”年轻人说，“我来看看你有没有空。”

“骗子。”布鲁斯立刻说，几乎语带笑意，他用拇指撬开玻璃瓶盖，给自己倒满半杯。

克拉克没有反驳，于是布鲁斯继续下去。

“你来看看我到底在做什么。”他的语气介于恼怒和赞扬之间，投过来的眼神也表达了同样的情绪，“上次我去大都会找你的时候你就在怀疑了，肯特记者。”他耸耸肩，抿了一口，然后从喉咙里扯出一声嘶哑的叹息。

“那次或许是我做过了。”他喃喃自语道。

但克拉克没想和他纠缠这个问题，转而直截了当的说：“我在来的时候听到哥谭警方联络频道上说他们逮捕了哈维尔·丹科。”他停顿了一下，“他们还说他看起来很糟，恐怕不会再开口了。”

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯想要找出他的氪石储备，随即想起来在超人的那次意外事故后，它们就被收进了蝙蝠洞的最底层，隔着大概有三米那么厚的铅层隔板。所以他只能屈于第二个选择：再次喝进一大口白兰地。微凉的液体里裹着热度，从他的咽喉一路烧进胃袋，在接触到黏膜时开始发挥起显著的作用，让整个腹中部都开始隐隐抽痛。但他很确定自己连心跳都没变。

“……我不是来指责你的，布鲁斯，如果你是那么以为的话。”克拉克在他背后说，一种对这个年轻气盛的阿尔法而言很陌生的情绪渗入语调中，让他听上去非常像是在叹息，又像是在自责，“我只是想知道到底发生了什么。”

“你总是想知道。”布鲁斯无奈的回过头，不出意料的对上一双恳切的眼睛。

这个年轻的阿尔法对他总能产生一种怪异的影响，和他的超能力无关，但和他的性格息息相关。

该死的、无可救药的、惊人的坦诚。

他在自己毫不知情的情况下令布鲁斯动摇的很彻底，让他在不想被了解的时候漏出心声，又让他在本该退让的时候主动迈步向前。布鲁斯有过一个计划，关于他们之间的关系该如何进展，又可以进展到哪种程度；关于他愿意交付给克拉克哪些部分的自己，又必须保留哪些特定的信息。

但克拉克·肯特是个高傲自大、不自知的强硬、又偏偏诚恳到令人无法启齿回绝的阿尔法，他在生理上吸引着他身为欧米茄的那部分，又在很早以前就开始以自身的荣光吸引着他身为黑暗的那部分。

迄今为止，他所做的每一件事、说过的每一句话都在扰乱布鲁斯的判断和决心，但他不该在今晚出现，更不该来和自己对峙，布鲁斯的计划中也绝不包括让对方以这种形式了解到自己和这座城市的这一面。

但话说回来，蝙蝠侠也从来没有什么好运可言。

 

在一阵过于漫长的空白之后，布鲁斯重新端起酒杯，面色平静。

“如你所说，哈维尔·丹科没有提供任何有用的信息，警方恐怕也撬不开他的嘴，因此，他们唯一能将科博特的人与他联系在一起的只有动机未定的越狱，而那个你发现的‘沃尔森·琼’两天前死在了哥谭看守所里，非常显而易见的自杀，没有任何经得起推敲的地方。现在，他们有一个哑巴证人和一个无法解释来源的动机，歌谭的罪犯们将又一次洗脱谋杀和意图谋杀的罪名，而警方对此无能为力。”

缓慢的呼出一口气后，布鲁斯向空气敬杯，短促、苍白的翘了一下嘴角：“欢迎来到哥谭，肯特记者。”他说，“这里的做事方法和其他地方不太一样，但我应该早就告诉过你了。”

他以为这总能挡住年轻阿尔法不自知的逼人攻势，但要么是他这次又做过了，要么是克拉克现在的情绪真的有糟到不能接受一点点的调侃，下一秒，他直接出现在布鲁斯的跟前，强硬的将自己挤入对方的视野里。

有一瞬间，极其短暂、但毋容置疑其存在性的一瞬间，布鲁斯认为他们会打起来。但那个想法很快就过去了，就在他重新想起自己面前的人是谁之后。

“我想知道他对你说了什么，布鲁斯。”那张天神般的面孔严肃紧绷，眉头紧皱，在这一刻，他无须制服或悬浮到空中也能证明自己的身份，那副神态不可能出现在任何其他人身上。

“我指的是丹科，就在今晚你去找他的时候，你们说了什么？”

在恼火、烦躁，以及缺乏根由的不安之后，布鲁斯的脑海中留下的唯一一个念头是：我还需要一杯酒。

他冷淡的别开脸，决定把那个想法付诸实践，与此同时以平静到没有任何起伏的语调说：“他责怪哥谭，认为是这座城市让他们在年少时就不得不为了生存而触及深渊，所以他想要报复；他认为是在韦恩那样的人的推助下，这座城市才会还能站立于此，因此他们都活该下地狱，所以他想要配合科博特的计划；他还把他的兄弟的死归结在蝙蝠侠头上，因为是他用烙印给他宣判了死刑。”

“他恐怕永远不会知道，但他针对的那两个目标其实是同一人，”说到这里，布鲁斯把酒杯抬高，轻微的来回晃荡，甚至有心情笑了一下，“看来哥谭偶尔也是会结交好运的。”

但克拉克依然没能体会到这份难得来的幽默，他像尊伫立于中世纪的帝王墓穴深处的可怖雕塑，毫无疑问是精雕细琢出来的鬼斧神工，却会在暗影里流露出那些坚硬、冷酷的棱角。

那张脸上没有过多的情绪，但话语直接，语调里裹着剑刃，“杰瑞米·甘纳的死是因为那时候玛雅帮要对马蒂亚家族的地盘下手，他们在打击彼此的势力，清除打手，和蝙蝠烙印无关，那只是个幌子。”

布鲁斯的反驳来的很快。他没有表现出来，但确实被这段话中透露出的一种置身事外才能拥有的疏离感惹恼了。

“不是所有的事都是莱克斯·卢瑟编造出来的。”他简洁的说，“甘纳死的时候带着我的标志，无论那是否是他们袭击他的原因，这依然是事实。”

而事实不止如此。他无言的想。

哥谭还存在着无数个哈维尔·丹科，他与他们都是彼此的鬼魂。阿尔弗雷德总是对的，但这甚至已经不能再影响到他了，他只觉得麻木。

忽然间，布鲁斯反应过来了些什么，酒杯因此停滞在半空。他飞快的侧过头，古怪的看了克拉克一眼。后者在意识到自己说漏后便顽固的抿起嘴，显然还想要坚持自己的立场，但在蝙蝠侠持续不断的眼神攻势下，他最终还是叹了口气。

“他越狱的那一天，我在和你联络后就开始着手调查丹科的资料，那时候我还没发现什么。”克拉克无奈的解释道，泄气的垮下肩膀，抬手抓了抓自己的头发，环绕在周身的那种凝固的气场立刻被这个动作破除了，“但接着，那天晚上你来大都会找我，我意识到你不想让我参与进来。”

他摇摇头，抬头看向布鲁斯，语气有些愧疚，但更多的是丧气，“我只是希望你能主动告诉我。”

无论在任何情况下，布鲁斯都无法适应看到这样无精打采的超人，他被迫无奈的笑了一下，然后以温和但疏离的语调说：“有时候，克拉克，你对我的期待太高了。”

“在要对一个人产生期待之前，你首先得了解那个人。”克拉克快速回答。

布鲁斯很难不为这话诧异。克拉克的意图一直都很容易被察觉，布鲁斯纵容了一些，回绝了另一些，但他以为在这几个月间对方已经多少得到了他真正需要的信息。

他挑起一根眉毛，货真价实的感到迷惑和惊讶，“你觉得自己还不够了解我吗？”

这次的回答来得很痛快，也相当的坚定。年轻阿尔法的眼睛直盯着他的，带着那份一贯能将他灼烧殆尽的热枕与恳切，说：“远远不够。”

这足以让布鲁斯陷入沉默。

他侧过身，断开两人的视线交汇，转而抬手去把酒杯继续送到嘴边，他灌下一口，然后是第二口，直到见到杯底。有一份体温从背后贴过来，按住他还要再给自己添杯的手，直到此刻他才意识到自己的手指有些轻微的发颤。

“你又骗了我一次，布鲁斯。”克拉克在他耳后低声说，从语调上无法判断出明显的情绪。

在那只手掌下，布鲁斯感到自己浑身一僵，呼吸和心跳都停滞了一秒。但紧接着，对方继续以叹息般的声音说下去：“你确实处于发情期。你的抑制剂和酒精不兼容，这样会影响效果的。”

非常缓慢的，布鲁斯强迫自己逐渐在克拉克的手臂间放松下来，他能感到酒精在系统里的作用，远不足以混淆意识，但够他压抑下这几天来感受到的所有的愤怒和茫然。他不想再和任何人争辩什么。

于是布鲁斯乖顺的放下酒杯，略微侧过头，疲惫、无奈的笑了一下，“但你在这里，不是吗？”

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

似乎是为了弥补什么，布鲁斯比以往还要热情主动，他把克拉克带上楼梯，手指勾着他的皮带扣一路倒退，要么把脸埋在脖颈里啃咬着皮肤，要么就是热切到近乎绝望的吻他，仿佛闭着眼睛也能在这栋大宅里找到方向。克拉克完全无法抵御这样的攻势，很快就迷失在布鲁斯的舌头和那股萦绕在周围的信息素中，直到被猛的一推，他任由自己在对方的手下完全顺从于物理规律的失重，然后摔进了一片床单里，这才意识到他们已经到达卧室。

欧米茄的舌头舔过红肿的下唇，抬腿骑到他身上来，和他们第一次时一样的姿势。但这回克拉克不再是那个缺乏经验的小子，他在布鲁斯俯身来解开他的衬衫纽扣时扣住对方的胯骨，拇指挑开上方的隔离制服，在那一块被他挖掘出来的皮肤上划着圈，缓慢的重复着幅度很小的摆胯动作，让两人已经勃起的阴茎隔着布料轻撞摩擦着。

“你学的很快，太快了。”在他身上，布鲁斯像是赞扬又像是恼火的感叹，低头咬了咬他的下巴，又转去亲吻他的喉结，他配合的摆动着腰，略微调整后便让克拉克的胯部开始磨蹭自己的后臀，“我是不是已经告诉过你了，男孩？”

“拜托，别在这时候学戴安娜说话。”

这从欧米茄的喉中拽出一道惊讶、猝不及防的大笑，接着又转变为懊恼的呻吟。他低头用力咬住克拉克的喉结，直到从中榨出一声干涸的低吟，于是又恶劣的伸出舌头去舔了一下，抬起头看过来，“但我可不是在床上提到别人名字的那个。”

克拉克难耐的扭动着腿，让自己更深的陷入床单里，气喘吁吁的说，“我的错。”

他认错的非常痛快，说实话，如果布鲁斯想的话，他还能让自己在这张该死的大床上承认更多更糟的事。此时此刻，克拉克的注意力完全集中在其他地方，他的两只手正抓住对方的制服裤子的边沿往下拉，布鲁斯接到了暗示，配合的直起腰后开始扯掉自己的上半边制服，十几秒后，他在窗外投进来的光线下完全赤裸，动作优雅的重新爬上阿尔法的大腿，抬脚把挂在踝骨上的最后一层布料踢下床沿。

“现在好点了吗？”年长的欧米茄偏过头，过分刻意的在调整时晃动腰部，垂着眼皮冲他翘起嘴角。

克拉克暂时无法找到恰当的词汇去形容这究竟有多好，只能点点头，然后抓住他的一只小臂，将对方再次拉下来。

在他们的无数次交合中，克拉克发现欧米茄的肢体似乎总覆盖着一层光，无论那上面有多少层叠狰狞的伤疤，纯粹的美感存在于他的每寸肌理之中，在他起伏的腰背与弓起到近乎交叠的肩胛骨之间，在饱满鼓掌的胸部与曲线优美的腹肌上，他的腿和臀肉符合克拉克所有定义里的完美，而最美的是他的脖颈，在与宽阔的肩膀相接的位置，在欧米茄的腺体斜下方五厘米处，那里的皮肤坑坑洼洼，残留着经历过爆炸的痕迹，透过形状和泛白的皮肤能复原出当时的伤势有多严重，铁定足以致命。

但布鲁斯活下来了。他曾经断过无数根骨骼，吃过太多颗子弹，他的内脏上有旧伤，各处肌腱断裂过不止一次，后背靠近腰窝的位置有一块假接的皮肤，脊椎上还打着数颗钢钉，而每一次，布鲁斯都设法活下来了。克拉克想象着他是怎样拖着残破的身躯从哥谭夜晚的小巷里爬出来，或者是在枪战时腹部中弹后也没曾停止脚步，他想象着这一切就发生在他的视力与听力都能达到的地方，但这是一片无人会呼救的土地，被侵蚀污染成酸性的焦土，就像今晚一样，就像她的守护者一样。

这座城市有一千万个杀死布鲁斯·韦恩的机会，没人会来救他，但他依然没死。

 

“你在走神。”

而此时此刻，他想象中残破不堪的黑夜骑士正以真实的、完整且鲜活的模样跨坐在他的腰上，垂着头，视线下倾时从眼中流露出一丝好奇，似乎被什么逗乐似的翘着嘴角，哪怕是抱怨时的语调也包容又体谅。他的眼睛是暖调的棕色，哪怕在目光最尖锐严厉时都会留有一丝温度，它们正凝视进克拉克的双眼里。

“还是说这些伤终于吓到你了？”他调侃的问，显然一早就注意到了阿尔法正紧盯着的地方。

一时间，克拉克不确定自己是否听对了这个问题。他蹙起眉毛，用一只手去捧住布鲁斯近在咫尺的脸，拇指蹭过一边的痣，“什么？”

这类的动作似乎总能让布鲁斯不自在，他的视线飘移了两秒，但很快又恢复镇定，在克拉克的掌心里轻蹭了两下，然后扯着一根手指放进嘴唇间。阿尔法任由他玩了一会儿，欧米茄的脸偏瘦，颧骨下的脸颊略微凹陷，在做吮吸的动作时就会显得更为明显，他把那根的食指吮的格外湿润，多余的唾液从指缝和下巴上落下，留下一道情色的水痕。直到确认克拉克的注意力完全集中在了自己的嘴上，布鲁斯似乎才感到满意。

“别太在意，小镇男孩，你不会是第一个被这些伤吓到的人。”他眯起眼睛，像只大型猫科动物般舒展着身体，肌肉的运作时的身姿流畅又柔软，接着，他直起身，轻快的拍了拍克拉克的胸膛，“一般来说，确实没人会想要受损的货物，这没什么，我也不介意。”

他的手在能收回去前被忽然捕捉住，克拉克捏着欧米茄的手腕，在意识到自己用的力道过分强硬时稍许松开了手指，但仍然没有彻底放开。他现在无法辨别心跳，因为他自己的正在胸腔里以一种过于激烈的频率跳动不止，一种难以压抑的黑暗的情绪压在上头，像是在被火翻烤，又像是跌入了冰河。

“你之前的——”克拉克打断自己，把那个词嚼碎后吞回去，转而严厉的追问，“他们这样认为的吗？”

布鲁斯立刻察觉到了他的情绪变化，疑惑和诧异从他的脸上一闪而逝，接着是幡然醒悟、无奈和软化后的，某种无限接近喜爱的神情。

他顺着被阿尔法抓住的方向再次靠过去，拿额头轻轻撞了一下克拉克绷紧的下颚，再抬起眼睛看他，似乎惊讶极了，“不，克拉克，我只是在……天哪。”

他忍不住的笑了一下，再次把脸埋进阿尔法的颈窝里，闷闷的笑声从那里断断续续的传出来，直到逐渐平息后，再被柔和的言辞和低哑的嗓音代替，“大部分情况下，他们都会认为这些伤很性感，准确来说是‘给你添了一份野性和危险的神秘感’，所以，抱歉，男孩，我猜在这点上他们和你也没什么不同。”

说实话，克拉克甚至不确定布鲁斯究竟是不是故意的，有时候他敏锐的要命，隔着一条海湾都能嗅到犯罪和阴谋的味道，但也有时候，他又会肆无忌惮的说出这类话来，好像完全没意识到这对一个倾心于他的阿尔法会产生什么样的影响。事到如今，他不怀疑布鲁斯早已经看透了自己，可是这也让揣测对方的意思变得更加困难。

带着十足的愤慨和那么一丁点儿的无奈，他搂住布鲁斯的后背，揉了揉他后颈发根的位置，接近敏感的腺体，然后在布鲁斯放松的低吟时飞快的调换了两人的位置，猛地把欧米茄整个掀翻进床单里头。

布鲁斯瞪大眼睛看着他，胸膛收到惊吓般的起伏了好几下，似乎满脸无辜。

克拉克只是朝他眯起眼睛，歪了一下头。

第一个吻落在对方左肩时，布鲁斯的手指揉进他的头发里，漫不经心的按摩着头皮，再忽然把他的卷发弄得更乱，欧米茄在轻缓的喘息间压抑着笑声，拿腿夹着他的腰磨蹭、挑衅着，那维持到克拉克开始说话。

“这里，”他的嘴唇贴着坑洼的皮肤，勾勒着他在第一次时就已经完全记住的轮廓，“五年前，东欧的一次小型突击式袭击，蝙蝠侠在追踪一大批流入哥谭的枪支，他们用了煤矿许可炸药，想把你堵在里面。他们失败了。”

在听到之前，克拉克首先从两人相贴的皮肤上感觉到了布鲁斯的心跳加速，身体绷紧到瞬间停止所有的动作，那些手指僵在他的头发里，呼吸轻到几乎无法被察觉的程度。但阿尔法只是继续下去，他用一只肩膀顶起布鲁斯的右侧腿根，让他把膝弯架上来。带着一丝过于明显的僵硬，对方照做了。

于是克拉克让手指从锁骨往下，短暂的擦过胸膛上的乳头，再接着继续，布鲁斯闷哼了一声，他似乎想要开口说些什么，但阿尔法比他更快：“这个更早，早到我无法确切说出时间，十年前或者十二年前？那次是在哥谭，让蝙蝠侠消失了超过四个月。”

他的视线跟随着自己的手指方向，这回指的的是对方的腹部，靠近胃袋的位置，在表面上，那里只有一道大约两指长的浅色白痕，边缘呈细小的齿锥状，已经被岁月模糊了大部分轮廓，但克拉克能看到这道军刺留下的豁口曾有多深。

在他身下，布鲁斯的呼吸卡在喉咙里，克拉克没有分神去看，他能通过信息素和一种磨练出的直觉感到欧米茄还好，只是很疑惑，或许还有些无措，但依然很兴奋。布鲁斯在试图躲开他的手指时扭动着下半身，往克拉克的腹股沟上蹭了些湿漉漉的痕迹，那也是他适应良好的证明，足以让他继续下去。

在试图更多的了解布鲁斯时，他从来都没有把自己的行为局限于和本人的接触上，克拉克是名记者，他习惯在深入谜题前做足功课，因此早在很久前就在孤独堡垒存有一份关于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩的记录。唯一的区别只在于在一切开始之后，他把它们重新捡了起来，又往里多添了一些信息，这回完全没有告知对方的意思。

很多次的时候，布鲁斯似乎就要开口让他停下了，但当克拉克垂下头去安静等待那个词时，他听到那些微弱的气音挣扎着消散在欧米茄的喉咙里，最终只剩下被喃喃出的自己的名字。困惑、不安，但远不足以构成一个有力有效的‘不’。

布鲁斯在他身下屈着背脊，把身体绷成一把到达极致的弓，已经渗出一层薄薄的汗，那让他看起来比克拉克的意识与文字描绘中的要真实太多，也美好太多，浸泡在欲望与茫然无措中时他不断的小声喘息又呻吟，试图去抓住阿尔法堪比惩罚的双手，却总在最后一刻阻止了自己。克拉克希望那多少能意味着什么。

“还有……这里。”

在说到这时，年轻的阿尔法被自己的思绪牵制住，他看着自己正用手掌完全覆盖的那个位置，右侧腰部贴近胯骨，那里平滑的凸起着，线条优雅性感，但仅仅只是在皮肤表层上。

“这里曾经骨裂过，在十一个月以前，在蝙蝠侠复活超人的时候。”

没等克拉克说完，他感到布鲁斯已经在被触碰的瞬间静止了，这次，他抬起头去迎上对方的视线，在交汇时清晰看见那双棕色眼睛里的恼怒、无措，还有浓烈的情欲。这个完美却备受折磨的欧米茄比任何时候都更像是逼入角落的困兽，他怒视眼前的阿尔法，嘴唇反复开合，胸膛激烈的起伏不停，但再一次的什么都没说，最终选择恶狠狠的咬住自己的下唇，再猛地扯住克拉克的领子，把他用力拖向自己。

 

在脑内某处进行理性思考的区域里，克拉克知道事态的发展和他预想的截然相反。

无论布鲁斯怎么认为，他都不是为了性或又一次争吵而来的。他永远不打算告诉对方这点，但今天晚上的时候，他就在那里，在那片墓地的上空，融入哥谭的黑夜后哪怕是光明之子也不会被发现，因此他得以看到蝙蝠侠以迅猛的姿态和最高效率捕获了目标，然后像个幽灵般的维持着缄默，听着那些被一一列出的罪状。

蝙蝠侠没有给出任何回应，几乎没有发声过，但克拉克能听到他的心跳，包括最后那句幻影般的‘是的’，在一片半废弃的死寂墓园里，他的声音依然低不可闻。

克拉克此行的唯一目的只是再一次的尝试去面对蝙蝠侠面具之下的那个男人，他明白这会有多冒险，因为就在那一刻，克拉克确信自己不该闯入这个场景，他在染指一些布鲁斯绝不会原谅他触及的事，但与此同时，他也不觉得自己还有退后的余地。

然而，当他真的去和布鲁斯对峙时，对方的反应与他以为会发生的截然相反。在这期间他们的处境和位置似乎完全颠倒了过来，就好像是布鲁斯在安抚他，总在用一件事去转移他在另一件事上的注意，他表现的很隐晦，但克拉克早就学会怎么去看那些细微的痕迹。

这种模糊的不安感持续到他们做完第一轮，年轻的阿尔法尚且还好，但布鲁斯却似乎已经精疲力竭，侧脸的轮廓疲惫又隐忍。

“在床上对我开扫描仪并不性感，肯特，你破坏了气氛。”好一阵的喘息后，欧米茄拿一只手盖上眼睛，似乎在发泄过一次后才终于找回自己的声音，并率先要拿它去沉沉叹了口气。

克拉克早就感到他是刻意想要改变这种过于私密、凝固的氛围，但他也能看到随着每一句话，布鲁斯都在愈发的动摇。

一只手探上来，把那只手从他的脸上挪开。

“我不是在营造性感的气氛，韦恩。”年轻的阿尔法模拟着他的语调，回以一笑，露出犬齿来。

欧米茄不置是否的哼了一声，斜睨他一眼。

但接着，克拉克收敛起笑容，皱起眉。

“警方说你没有给丹科打上烙印，他们说你已经有一阵子没那么做了。”

他喃喃道，额头贴住了布鲁斯的，鼻尖几乎相抵，吐息温暖，近在咫尺。

“为什么没有早点告诉我？”他叹息着问，随着每一个字持续往欧米茄的脸上落下一个相应的吻，轻的不比一片羽毛拂过更沉，但依然令布鲁斯做出了像是被割伤似的刺痛反应，可是一旦开始了之后，克拉克发现自己愈发无法停下来。

“你宁可用性分散我的注意力也不想让我知道有关你的事……布鲁斯，为什么你总是在逃？”

在这个距离下，那双蓝眼睛里折射出两摊浓郁深邃的棕色，具有某种令人难以承受的穿透力，尖锐又敏捷，而且不容拒绝。同时，克拉克用两只手去抓着对方的手腕，拇指在那里的血管处反复轻柔摩挲，其余手指则试探的触碰着他的指缝，带着一份小心翼翼、患得患失的温柔。但他们都知道假使布鲁斯现在开始挣扎，他会以这个姿势被直接压制回去。克拉克明白欧米茄不喜欢处于被动，可他做不到不去尝试。

好一阵沉默后，布鲁斯似乎终于意识到他是完全认真的，于是他的表情滑向恼火，又忽然彻底消失。

“为什么你总是在逼我？”布鲁斯反问道。

阿尔法把嘴唇贴上他右脸上的痣，“我只是想要一个机会。我想要了解你，布鲁斯。”

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯的意志似乎就要松动了，他的表情柔软，眉间放松，眼神软化，克拉克甚至能够看到自己的名字就在他的舌尖上，几乎就要被呼唤出来。

但那只是一瞬间，很有可能仅仅存在于克拉克的幻想之中。

下一秒，他重新皱起眉，在关键词上咬下重音，说：“你已经了解我了，你本该已经了解我的。”

蝙蝠侠式的回答从来都是如此，哪怕是拒绝都从不直白，更不明显，但只要克拉克学会如何去找了，它们似乎无处不在。

这让克拉克从他身上撤开，直视他的双眼。在短暂的缄默过后，年轻的阿尔法也收敛起自己的表情，松开布鲁斯的手，转而兀自攥成两个结实有力的拳头。

在那只后，他们沉默的上床，和先前几次没有多大差别，依然是介于粗暴与温和之间的触碰、深入体内的阴茎、汗津津的彼此纠缠的高热躯体。高潮时刻，布鲁斯浑身绷紧，手指在一头黑色卷发里绞紧到发颤，他的腿紧紧缠在克拉克的腰上，大腿正面几乎和胸膛完全贴合，体内湿热饱胀到疼痛的边缘，被欲望逼出生理性的泪水。

那些湿润的睫毛总能让他浮想翩翩，克拉克难耐又酸楚的想，缓慢的俯下身，一只手绕到布鲁斯的脑后，轻抚那张在高潮余韵中的汗津侧脸和泛红的耳廓，另一只捏住他的下巴，拇指按着那里的小小沟壑，几乎没有施力便令他自发的张开嘴，但他犹豫再三，这个吻最终落在欧米茄的唇角，同样半张着。

“总有一天，布鲁斯……”克拉克抵着那里的皮肤喃喃，以那种在等一个难以触及的人回头看自己时特有的愤怒又茫然的语调，掺杂些许哀伤。

他皱着眉，借着窗外的零星月光去凝视布鲁斯的侧脸，疲惫、沧桑、懒厌的，先前的高潮和酒精让他的颧骨稍稍泛红，那一点暖调很大幅度的调和其余部分苍白的肤色，至少令他看着不再像是下一秒就该被抛上白玫瑰、入土为安。

“总有一天……”嘴唇机械的张合了几次，克拉克忽然意识到自己无法说出后面的话。

在他面前，布鲁斯只是安静的回视，他没有追问，却在克拉克无法启齿时漏出了幸免于难的神色，这令他难以言喻的无措又难过。

天神之子的肩膀宽阔强壮，足以担起世界所有的苦难，双手稳健温柔，能够托起哪怕是最细小的沙硕，但即便如此，在此时此刻、在这哥谭能够提供的最温和的良夜里——没有人死亡，没有蝙蝠灯，没有警车鸣笛，这座黑夜笼罩的城市难得的静谧换来他人的得以喘息——克拉克依然难以想象自己会有真的如愿以偿的一天。

是他太贪心了吗？

一个触碰，伴随着床单与皮肤摩擦时细微的摩挲声。比正常人的体温要低一度，比氪星如今唯一衡量标准再低三度，那几根缺乏关键指纹痕的手指抚摸上他的脸颊，不是试探，但冷静、轻柔、仔细，随时准备着会被推开。

直觉告诉他，这已经是布鲁斯·韦恩所能给予的最好的了。

克拉克被裹着无助外壳的渴望灼烧的几乎自燃，那滋味不好受，像一记裹着氪石的拳头正中心口，但他感觉自己再一次的别无选择。无论在生理或心理上他都想要对方，绝不比他愿意付出的少，但却比布鲁斯肯交付的多，这确实在哪儿都谈不上公平。所以最后，他只能咬紧后槽牙，阖上眼睛，让自己贴近这个触碰里，等着他的最终宣判。

在近乎延续了一个世纪的沉默后。

“之后我会继续用回抑制剂，”布鲁斯说，“谢谢你的帮助，卡尔。”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

戴安娜到的时候天色已经转暗，橘黄的光从最高看台的边沿向外透去，像是倒满的酒杯溢了出来，再被泼洒到绿荫场上，最后一批训练队员们正要从正对着她进来的出口鱼贯而出，落在后面的人里有几个忽然跑起来，在大笑和呼声中完成最后一个吊高的内角球，与此同时，他们的教练警告的哨声响起，球落地，所有人都跑着离开了。

隔着半条通道时，她听见几个熟悉的声音在讨论过段时间将要开始的棒球赛，那让她立刻加快了步伐。

“大马林鱼队刚做了一笔不怎么样的球员交易，伙计，别告诉我说你不知道。”亚瑟说，两臂环胸，表情难得的郁闷，“我不看好那个中继投手，说真的，太年轻了。”

维克多看着他，大部分脸都被埋在围巾和兜帽里，但仍然设法用露出的部分做出了一个被冒犯的表情，他据理力争道：“‘不怎么样’？他原本的联盟是上个赛季最被看好的之一。需要我给你报出他的身体数据吗，人鱼小姐？”

“那听起来可不太友好。”戴安娜快活的插进来，刚好准时。她和所有人都打了招呼，已经开始往绿茵场走去的巴里和克拉克回头冲她招了招手。

“抱歉，我迟到了，但你也知道大都会的交通。”她在解释的同时贴了下布鲁斯的脸颊，后者很不讲究的翻翻眼睛，抬手撞了一下她的肩膀，戴安娜立刻大笑起来。

“我还以为你又要错过航班了，那着实让我心痛。见你一面太艰难了。”布鲁斯拖长音调，语含调笑地说。他把衣摆随手笼到旁边，两手插回口袋里，哪怕是这种时候他也穿着笔挺的三件套，外加一件厚实挡风的灰色大衣，看起来和其他人格格不入，包括只是穿着皮衣外套和牛仔裤的戴安娜，他应该是刚从哪个会议上直接过来的。

“我们在上个月的慈善晚会上才见过，为什么你总要让我觉得我们已经十年没见了，而且那还都是我的错？”戴安娜假装威胁的朝他眯起眼睛。

在布鲁斯能回复些什么前，他们被一阵提高音量的争吵打断，布鲁斯冲她歪了一下头，示意她去看短暂的停顿后又重新争执起来的两位，语气充满已经疲于应付的懒倦：“要说他们各执己见都是低估了。”

维克多捕捉到了这句抱怨，于是扭头抛来一句被嘟囔出来的道歉，但一转头，他又开始讲解大马林鱼队的本季阵容。布鲁斯用匪夷所思又无奈的神态看了他一眼，摇了摇头。

“棒球值得所有的热情，布鲁斯。”在这件事上，戴安娜无法赞同任何懈怠的观点，她竖起一根手指，“你就没有自己支持的队伍吗？”

回应她的是鲨鱼似的露齿一笑。

“哥谭首富，亲爱的。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，嗓音瞬间切换到低柔甜蜜，“我有一支自己的队伍。”

“对啊，一支这个赛季甚至不会出场的队伍。”在通道另一头，亚瑟毫不客气的喊，他说完就被维克多回呛了句什么，于是再次引发了一场争吵。

“看来你的队伍已经有支持者了。”戴安娜挑起眉毛，布鲁斯只是深恶痛绝的叹了一口气。

“说到底，我们真的需要为了这种事集结吗？”他悻悻的把话题扯回了今日重点，期间很不情愿的把手又抽出来，用力揉了揉眉头。

“克拉克和巴里能在半分钟——半秒里就分出先后来，我不明白为什么这需要四个裁判来判定。”他抱怨道。

戴安娜倒是不以为意，她兴奋的拱起肩膀，轻晃着脑袋，“事实上，我觉得再多裁判也不能通过肉眼判断他们到底谁更快，包括我们四个。”她耸耸肩，“这只是个让我们聚一聚的借口，布鲁斯，别拉长脸了，你知道你也想聚会的。”

“做为布鲁斯·韦恩，是啊，我就是彻头彻尾的派对动物；做为另一个身份，抱歉，我还有很多更重要的事得做。”

“企鹅人的事还没有找到解决办法吗？”

“两周前已经解决了。”

“那我看不出有什么问题。”

布鲁斯无奈的叹息，但在他能说什么之前，绿茵场上传来几声呼喊。他们一齐扭头看过去，发现那边已经结束准备活动了，于是所有人都开始靠近过去。

大都会近日的天气算得上不错，偏冷的室外温度沁人心脾，空气清新，散发着青草和傍晚前特有的那种清凉气味，稍微混杂了一点球场外特卖的热狗香味。整个场地包括看台除了他们以外空无一人，显然已经完全准备完毕。

巴里在草地上兴奋的蹦跳个不停，他和布鲁斯打了个招呼，然后看向维克多和亚瑟，“你们的问题解决了吗？说实话，我是打小就喜欢看球类竞技的人，小时候也没少去过球赛酒吧，但你们刚才真的、真的挺激动的。”

在那两位能回答之前，克拉克抢先摇了摇头，投来一个介于被逗乐和怜悯之间的表情，“很遗憾，巴里，而且我建议你最好也别再提那事了。”

“可以开始了吗？”布鲁斯配合的在这时切进话题，他的手又回到了口袋里，高耸起肩膀，看起来似乎很冷的样子，“虽然我知道你们大概只要一秒就能结束，但仍然。”

这让克拉克举手做了个投降的姿势，但也成功的阻止了维克多和亚瑟又要开启的新一场战争。他和巴里面朝两个方向站在本垒板，各自活动了一下，脸上带着兴奋难耐的神态，然后摆出标准的起跑姿势。

戴安娜清清嗓子，语含笑意的接过话头：“任何时候，伙计们，任何时候，或者就现在。”

显然，他们把最后一个字当做了发令枪，因为下一秒，空气中传出两声爆破的巨响，一道红色与一道黄色的光飞驰而过，快速的绕满全场好几次，几乎形成了交错的叠影，直到最终停下。

超人与闪电侠重新重现在他们眼前，两个人都气喘吁吁，脸色泛红，双手支着膝盖或是腰，头发竖起来支向四面八方，两双眼睛充满期待的看着裁判们。

时间过去了顶多一秒。

“结束了？”在短暂的茫然后，布鲁斯的表情转为苛刻和恼火，视线在两个年轻人之间来回扫视着，显然非常的不满，“那根本不到一秒。”

“那是好几个不到一秒的本垒打。”维克多干巴巴的补充，“好几个。”

克拉克率先笑起来，直起腰后甩了一下汗津的卷发，把之前交给布鲁斯的眼镜接回来再带上。

“我能说什么呢，这可是超级速度比赛，”他耸耸肩说，然后又止不住的投过去得意洋洋的一眼，“关键词是超级，布鲁斯。还有，我以为你才是裁判？”

“对啊，好像我真的能看出来什么似的。”布鲁斯结结实实的朝他翻了翻眼睛，“没有赢家，你们两个只能指望靠和裁判打感情牌来分出胜负。”

“那你肯定判我赢。”克拉克不假思索的说，下一秒就听见巴里大声抱怨起来：“嘿，阿福基本上用甜品收养了我，显然是我和韦恩家的关系更好！”

这让布鲁斯笑了起来，似乎想起了什么，他点点头:“那倒没有错。”然后转向克拉克，挑起一根眉毛，“抱歉，但韦恩家永远都是阿福做主。”

忽然间，亚瑟插进来说：“看在上帝的份上，为什么你们现在拌嘴都像是在调情了？”

这让所有人都愣住了，在和布鲁斯短暂的对视过之后，克拉克抓了抓头发，笑了一下，说：“不是那样的，伙计。”另一位只是事不关己的别过头，似乎已经开始走神。一时间，没人说话。

在气氛就此沉下去之前，亚瑟耸耸肩，“说实话，我也不是真的在乎。”

他看似粗犷，但在某些地方反倒以外的敏锐，下一秒，他抬手去勾住了巴里的脖颈，话题一转，“但话说回来，我认为是你赢了，小子，赢家决定今晚吃什么！”

巴里立刻欢呼起来。

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

季节更替后日长缩短，球场超明灯开启的时间比以往要早上一些，大功率的投光灯自外向场内点亮，光线强烈到甚至能照射出草地上的反光和粉笔残余痕迹在空中的浮粉，出于人为安排和时间的问题，从球场到看台都空无一人，空荡荡的绿荫地皮在没有激烈的摩擦和碰撞时似乎略显的凄凉。

和所有人最初的预计都不尽相同，这次聚会进行的非常自然，有人争执纷纷，也有气氛尴尬的时刻，但总体来说仍然反响不错，他们可能永远做不到像这样真正的一起去看一场球赛，但此时此刻，这种别样的替代方式也够令人满足了。

经过商量后，他们在靠后的看台挑了个位置坐下，本地人和食物爱好者自告奋勇提议去购买食物，并且表示无论是质量或速度都会有绝对保证，介于他们此行的目的就是评判超级速度之间的比拼，这套说辞确实让人一点错也挑不出来。

等待的期间，戴安娜代替了维克多的位置，开始抓着亚瑟解释为什么她也不赞同他的观点，亚瑟在据理力争的同时没忘记告知另外两人，他们之间其实已经产生了同是长卷发美人的深刻友谊，维克多毫不客气的朝他比了一个机械飞鸟，除此之外不予回应。

年轻人这次选择和布鲁斯一起坐在后排，他在联盟中和闪电侠的关系是最好的，两人经常联络，工作方面也有交集点，自然而然也被同化，似乎本能的亲近起了年长的韦恩，不过据他自己所说，其实在联盟组建之前他就有关注过韦恩集团和蝙蝠侠的活动，还做过一份完整的私下调查记录。维克多认为他的设备还能做出更好的改进，讨论期间甚至提议自己来提供帮助，这让布鲁斯有些惊讶，在短暂的犹豫后便点头答应。

忽然间，亚瑟拍了一记腿，似乎很懊恼的说：“见鬼，我该让他们带点啤酒回来的。”说完，他扭头看向后方的两位，“介意给闪电小子去个电话吗？”

他看的其实是维克多，但给出回答的是布鲁斯。

后者这次似乎打定主意要维持自己普通身份的形象，正一派悠闲的架着腿斜靠在后面的座椅上，神色自若，硬是把看台的塑料座椅坐出了高档皮质软垫沙发的风味。

“那两个人里有一个除了超级速度外还有其他超级感官，”他懒洋洋的挥了一下手，“他们没走出去多久，很可能已经听到了你的诉求，亚瑟。”

这让戴安娜也跟着歪头看过来，眼神明亮，“你确定吗？”

在仅仅得到一个挑眉最为答复时，她撇撇嘴，补充道，“我也喜欢啤酒，布鲁斯，而且气氛使然，我们就坐在一个球场里呢。”像是为了强调自己的观点，她还大张开手臂，环指着周围，“你不能不在球场里喝啤酒。”

“你到底是从哪儿学的美国文化？”布鲁斯笑着摇摇头，被她难得稚气的样子逗乐了，于是抬手敲了敲自己的耳麦，示意她也打开自己的，“不信的话就联络他们。”

但在那之前，亚瑟忽然噢了一声，然后摸出了自己的手机。在滑开屏幕后，他挑高眉毛，所有人一齐扭头看过去。

“大个子说他买好了。”他大声宣布，然后做了个鬼脸，又看向布鲁斯，“见鬼，韦恩，这可真有点吓人。”

布鲁斯回以一个脱帽致意的手势。半分钟过后维克多才后知后觉的跟上话题，忽然说他的身体很可能不知道怎么处理酒精。

 

巴里和克拉克回来时的样子像是刚从球场下来的两个年轻球员，脸上带着蓬勃的朝气，隔着很远都能感受到他们身上散发出的热量和活力，甚至在跃上台阶时他们都要两三格一跳，并在颠簸起伏的动作中仍设法平衡着手中堆积到高达胸口的外卖盒。巴里的年纪和性格与这种行为很相符，但另一位可没那么好解释自己情绪高涨的理由。

他们一回来就开始分发啤酒和食物，足有一英尺半厚的外卖盒里都是披萨，芝士和腊香肠的香味让人馋涎欲滴。

在一派混乱的互相交递的动作间隙，布鲁斯把克拉克递过来的啤酒推了回去，皱着鼻子，但眼角含笑，“你们十五分钟不到就回来了，”他半是指责半是调侃的说，“我不会碰被这样带回来的啤酒瓶。”

克拉克回以一笑，显然看过类似的事发生，于是把拿一打啤酒都痛快塞进旁边亚瑟正等着的手里，在被问到的时候，他耸耸肩解释，“氪星人不受酒精影响。”

一听到这话，戴安娜立刻伸手指向他们后方，维克多忽然间成为聚焦中心，满脸茫然的看着她。

“那你去和他坐在一起。”她理所当然的说。克拉克欣然从命，一坐下就开始问为什么戴安娜那么说，这个问题随即被半身机械的年轻人含糊其辞的推拒了回去。

自谓的两位美食大师买了两家的披萨，传奇乔和福利安，多种口味中意大利辣肠和菠菜芝士大受好评，在入冬后的天气里仍然能看到热气蒸出来的水珠沁在包装盒的顶上。进食中途有人提起了芝加哥厚底披萨引发了又一场争论，但热闹的氛围没有持续超过五分钟，其余人迟来的想起跟着年轻闪电侠的超级速度一起来的还有他的超级代谢，于是温馨的聚餐在瞬间转变成了另一种形式上的球场博弈赛。

只剩吸油纸和面饼碎屑的空盒堆积到膝盖高度后，眼下只是普通人的超级英雄们也分散在看台上下，各自进行自己的对话，偶尔抬头向另一边的人抛去一两个问题。

在不知不觉中，克拉克身边的座位被布鲁斯占据了，哥谭王子落座时挂着那副介于假笑和不耐之间的面孔，但肢体语言说明他其实很放松，正无声的用眼神批判着前排座椅后背上的巨人队海狮贴图。

克拉克在察觉到时偏头看了他一眼，布鲁斯斜翘了一下嘴角。

他们聊了一会儿彼此的近况，粗略简谈，在涉及哥谭时还是稍有些拘谨。距离他们的肉体关系的结束已经过去了一个多月，在这期间也有过私下的联络和会面，除却最开始的一两回有些生硬以外，之后倒也还好，毕竟这次他们不需要太多交涉就能察觉到对方的底线，又该回避哪些话题，因此氛围没有尴尬太久过，在摸索间，他们甚至还得以保留下这几个月来新发展出的一种交流模式，少了些针锋相对，多添了几分无言的默契。

完全不存在争议确实不可能，但小镇男孩和哥谭韦恩或是超人与蝙蝠侠纵然有千万个不同点，在正事上总能达到必要的互相妥协，不让两人间的分歧影响到工作和联盟关系就是其中之一。只是有的时候，两人似乎都很难分清自己究竟是在配合对方还是出自真心。

在讨论到联盟运作和基地投入使用的预计计划时间时，他们总算深入的交谈了起来，紧接着再是做为普通人的工作日程，这时候的氛围缓和了一些，期间布鲁斯不止一次以多种方式隐晦或直白的调侃体刊记者永远不会得到空闲，克拉克只能回以假笑，反击告诉他做哥谭的独家巨星也是一样。然后，不知道是那句话起了个坏开头，他们的话题转到了其他方向上。

“下周我需要两天的假，”布鲁斯漫不经心的说，把大衣领子竖起来后裹住脖颈，手指无意识的在膝盖上轻轻敲击，“介意帮我照看两天吗？”

回应以不是言辞的方式到来，迅速而且直观。年轻的记者在他身边短暂的停住所有动作，再重新慢慢放松下来，他没有侧过头，仍然看着远处的灯光。

“抱歉，下周不行。”

布鲁斯挑起一根眉毛，那份永不过时的哥谭式评判似乎找到了球队吉祥物的贴纸以外的新目标，但在他能开口前，克拉克竖起一只手阻止了他。

“我答应了玛莎下周去肯萨斯拜访，要帮她修那辆老货车，记得吗？我会留下过夜。”他快速解释道，但非常体贴的没有指出布鲁斯刚才要说出的那个指责会是什么，在这点上他们心照不宣，反倒从一贯精于阅读人情世故的哥谭人那里扯出了一抹愧疚的表情。

在对方斟酌是否该道歉时，克拉克又开口了，开始告诉布鲁斯玛莎最近的近况。这名小镇男孩提起母亲总会露出那种柔软又喜爱的表情，语气也快活起来：“顺带一提，她也想你了，你最好挑个时间去见见她，否则我怕她会直接去哥谭找人。”

这让布鲁斯刚从不自在的愧疚中摆脱出来，立刻又陷入了一场新的挣扎中。他惊讶的瞪大眼睛，看起来难得的慌乱，犹豫了好一会儿后才去揉自己的额头一角，把脸扭到另一边去，藏匿起了所有表情。

明眼人都看得出这名年长的哥谭人有多喜欢玛莎，他其实去过堪萨斯好几次，但有克拉克在场时，每一回他都不会和双方多加交流，总是在礼节到位的寒暄过后便走了，好像再多待一会儿他的存在就会打扰到他们。

“……我会记住的。”最后，布鲁斯含糊的点点头，随后又清清嗓子，像是要说什么非常重要的事似的语调严肃，嘱咐道，“请替我向她问好。”

他依然面对着其他方向，因此错过了克拉克看向他时的那个表情。

“好的，布鲁斯。”

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

常年浸泡在世界末日、枪药、死亡的阴影和超级反派带来的肾上腺素刺激的后果是，当你真的得到一个暂时摆脱这一切的喘息间隙时，你不知道该拿这份来之不易的珍贵空闲时间去做什么。

距离蝙蝠侠最近一次受伤已经过去两周时间。他在哥谭警局的配合下处理了科博特的野心问题，虽然不能把白板上蝙蝠侠负责的那栏下的‘该死的企鹅’彻底划去，但至少这次科博特的计划没能得逞，而哈维尔·丹科被送回了大都会监狱，尽管他拒绝了保护性质的单人间，至少现在还活着，这在蝙蝠侠看来已经算是最好的结果了。

事后，他又以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份做了一份宣讲，大肆赞扬了哥谭市警方的高工作效率，为韦恩集团免去了一次无妄之灾，发言中他还暗示自己已经对董事会中某些意图不轨甚至不惜与罪犯同流合额的人员做出了调整，令在场的满屋记者媒体奋笔疾书，提问不断。

在那之后，哥谭市风平浪静。无论是布鲁斯·韦恩或蝙蝠侠，除去日常工作与夜巡以外都基本无事可干，连他自己本人都不相信会有这样的安稳日子，于是整夜只顾待在蝙蝠洞里反复查看监控与各类信息，直到他兢兢业业的好管家忍无可忍的来打断自己。

 

“度假是个不错的选择。”

第一次触及这个话题时，阿尔弗雷德如此提议过一嘴，但紧跟着他又嗤笑一声，像是被自己逗乐了，在布鲁斯投来疑惑的视线时，这名英国老绅士轻抚两下自己的马甲，抹平一丝不存在皱褶，朗声说：“瞧瞧我，上了年纪后就老是忘记自己在和谁说话。”

韦恩家主非常想冲这话翻翻眼睛，但出于某些原因，到最后他也没那么做，而是在鼻息底下含糊的哼了一声，低声嘀咕道：“噢不，你绝对没忘记你在和谁说话。”

“我没有超级听力，布鲁斯少爷，如果你有什么话想对我说，还请提高音量。”阿尔弗雷德立刻说。

布鲁斯被他明显带刺的语调搅的头皮发麻，但怒不敢言，只好又转过转椅，默不作声的去看超级电脑上的监控视屏，决定祈求以缄默终止这场看似永无止境的口角之争。但他的祈求无人听取，布鲁斯甚至怀疑哪怕某天他真的低头送出一份具有实体的求和象征，阿尔弗雷德也绝不会放过自己。

“但如果你真的想要享受几天的清闲时光的话，肯特农场如何？你确实答应了肯特女士要去拜访她，尽早的。”

“时间不凑巧，阿福，克拉克下周就要去拜访玛莎了，”布鲁斯格外用力的敲击着键盘，把又一个界面拖进已解决分类里，“我的发情期也在下周，得留在这里。”

“我没有提议你们一起去拜访肯特女士，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德挑起一根眉毛。

“你是在提议我自己去吗，阿福？”布鲁斯扭过头，投去一个写满匪夷所思和不满的表情。在得到对方肯定的回答后，他闷闷不乐的又转了回去，“那不合适。”

“恕我直言，少爷，我看不出有哪里不合适，而且你以前就经常那么做。”

“那是因为那时她失去了唯一的儿子，阿福，我关心她的状况。”

长达一分钟，阿尔弗雷德只是盯着布鲁斯蜷起的背影，紧皱眉头。最后，他非常耐心、非常严肃的问：“……少爷，你就非得要肯特先生过世才能有理由去看望他的母亲吗？”

这总算让布鲁斯再次扭过头来，表情紧张且警惕，似乎光是提及这件事就足以让他切换到最高警戒模式。

“不，”他果断否认，但下一秒又皱起眉，犹豫了起来，“呃。不？”

这回，感到匪夷所思的是阿尔弗雷德。

“那我可得尽快通知肯特先生，”老管家瞪向他的雇主，后槽牙摩的响亮极了，“无关我的身份和态度，也无关他自己对此作何感想——但显然，对一个在这种问题上都必须犹豫再三，还在最后甚至无法给出肯定回答的对象余情未了可不是件好事。”

布鲁斯瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

“阿尔弗雷德！”他喊，语调里终于渗入一丝惊慌和恼火。

在好一阵互不相让的对视后，他烦躁的把头发捋回脑后，动作粗鲁，同时再一次飞快的回过头，断开了视线的交汇，“我说了别再提这件事，也别再用这种说法。我和克拉克现在的关系很好，前几天还见过面，没有人越界，相处还比以前融洽的多。”

“噢，那是自然，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德的语调干瘪无味，“毕竟任何有半点自尊的人都不会在被那样拒绝后还继续纠缠。”

布鲁斯揉着额角，感到阵阵头痛。他不记得自己有和他的老管家提过这些事。“说真的，阿福，到底是谁在向你透露我的私生活的每个细节？巴里还是戴安娜？”

“好像你真的有向他们说过半句真话似的。”阿尔弗雷德的语气充满斥责，显然已经对这件事堆积了诸多不满，“以及，如果你非要知道的话——是你自以为能瞒过我的那份妄自尊大的态度，布鲁斯少爷，我真不知道你什么时候才能学会别对养育自己长大的长辈撒些显而易见的谎。”

面对这样一番话，布鲁斯完全答不上来，只好放下手去拿起自己的酒杯，掩盖心虚的喝了一口，同时闷闷不乐的隔着玻璃杯怒瞪对方。他艰难的把酒精咽下肚，带着一份要模仿鸵鸟到底的狠戾决心，硬着头皮继续说：“我不知道你想要我说什么，阿福。”

“我想要你说——立刻把这个放下。”阿法尔福雷德的话说到一半便被他自己打断，忽然非常凶狠的一砸舌，几步过来把酒杯从布鲁斯手中夺走，韦恩家主在被吓了一跳的同时也更加无奈，他半举起手做了个要挽回的手势，最终却任由它们重重落回自己的腿上。

在把所有目所能及处的酒精统统收走后，他的好管家似乎终于满意了，转而看向正抱臂坐在转椅里怒瞪自己的布鲁斯，注意到对方的眼神控诉后，他无奈的长叹了一声。

“你不肯和其他人提及这些，我能理解，布鲁斯少爷，但至少请和我谈一谈。”

顽固的怒视在持续了半分钟后便自我瓦解，布鲁斯妥协的垮下肩膀，因为那语调里的恳请而心软了，并且深刻意识到自己在阿尔弗雷德面前恐怕真的永远占不到上风。

“我真的不知道该说什么，阿福，”他叹息着说，疲惫的揉着自己的脸颊，投去一个不满的斜视，像是在抱怨对方总要把自己逼入这种境地，“都已经结束了。克拉克在调整，我也在调整……这不会很难的，我们之间本来就没有那么深入的讨论过感情，只是都还需要一点适应现在的状态的时间。”

“恕我直言，少爷，但没有深入的讨论过不代表那些感情不存在。”

布鲁斯抬起头来，假笑了一下，“那可不好说。”

“少爷。”阿尔弗雷德加重语气，挑起一根丝毫没有被说服的眉毛。

“好吧，好吧。”布鲁斯抬起一只手去阻止他说下去，另一只手再度揉起自己的额头，似乎恼火极了。经过半分钟的斟酌后，他隐忍的说：“克拉克对我有好感，我对他也是，或许比那还多一点……我还承认我其实早就知道了，你满意了吗？”

“非常，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德痛快的说，随后又用那种充满引导意义的语调问：“而你没有一早就和对方坦白的原因是？”

这换来了一个‘你真的还要问？’的表情。

阿尔弗雷德抿起嘴，回以一个不赞同的表情。

“我猜你对此也有一番看法，”布鲁斯嘀咕着，然后潦草的摆了摆手，自暴自弃的说，“那当然了，你可是你……请自便吧，畅所欲言。”

这本来应该是一句非常地道、非常明显的刻薄话，但他的好管家把里头的嘲讽完全剔除出去，然后清了清嗓子。

“你始终拒绝承认任何事的原因是想要给肯特先生和自己都留出一条后路，我完全赞同，虽然在此之前我还没有确凿证据证明你确实是个悲观主义者，但从这个角度去考虑的话，这是成熟理性的做法；我不赞同的是你的处理方式，布鲁斯少爷，你不能指望一个沙漠中的旅人在看到一汪泉水还能完全自制，同理，希望对方只看到你想要展现出来的那一面也不是身处一段感情时应采取的态度。”

接近一分钟的思考之后，布鲁斯竖起一根手指：“首先，那不是悲观主义，是现实主义；其次，我和克拉克也没有身处一段感情，从头到尾都没有过；最后，用旅人和泉水做比喻，阿尔弗雷德，认真的？”

但他的管家只是一挥手，似乎仅这一个动作就已经把他的两个反驳点和一句刻薄嘲讽全部挥散，继续道：“但真正让我难以忍受的是现在，少爷，既然你们已经决定回到最初的关系，为什么你还在生闷气？”

“什么？我没有——”布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，抗议到一半就被打断。

“——你在长达两周的难得清闲时光里几乎没有踏出过蝙蝠洞一步，只在联盟聚会时勉强参加了；你拒绝了艾伦先生和普林斯小姐的邀约，还拒绝去拜访肯特女士，即便你我都知道那会让你开心很久；你还把自己沉浸在我已经整理完毕的数据档案和——看在上帝的份上——所剩无几的韦恩酒窖里；但那还不够，在和肯特先生结束那段‘关系’后，你甚至没有再找任何一名短期伴侣。”

说到这里，布鲁斯脸上的不满和疲惫已经完全被崭新的惊恐冲刷走了，他清晰的预见到接下去的对话走势，但在能来得及阻止之前，阿尔弗雷德已经说了下去。

“——我已经超过一个月只为你一人整理过床铺了，布鲁斯少爷，恕我直说，哪怕我再不情愿和自己陪伴抚育长大的孩子谈论这些事，但在这种情况下，我不得不迈过那条界限来关心你的私人生活。”

布鲁斯一句话也说不出来，转而把脸埋入自己的掌心之中，他的好管家只是毫无怜悯之心的看着他。

“所以，请别再和我说你没有生闷气，布鲁斯少爷，因为你显然还没从你与肯特先生的那段‘关系’里走出来。”

做为总结陈词，这一番话毫无疑问足以搬上法庭，并能说服十二人制的陪审团全票通过最后的死刑判决。这显然也是韦恩家主此时此刻的感受，足足三分钟后，他才把脸从手掌中拔出来，咬牙切齿的瞪向这个场景中的那位诉讼律师。

“……我或许是没有，但你就非得说出来吗，阿福？”他险些要像是被碾到尾巴的猫似的跳起来，连耳根都阵阵发红，“有什么意义？那都已经结束了。”

“准确来说，是你单方面给出了中止函。”

“那也是结束了，见鬼！我简直不敢相信——我不可能就这么把所有事都摊开去给他看，阿尔弗雷德！你还指望我能怎么做？”

但在这件事上，阿尔弗雷德比他强硬太多，他直白的说：“我希望仅此一次，你能对自己诚实一点，布鲁斯少爷。”

又一阵互不相让的对视后，布鲁斯重重的向后靠进转椅里，不可置信的瞪大了眼睛。

“你想要我去找克拉克。为什么？”他非常肯定的说，“你甚至都不喜欢超人，之前你还巴不得我把他嚼碎了再吐出来，你自己的原字原句。”

“那是因为我和肯特先生的开端不好，”阿尔弗雷德意有所指的说，“也因为我一直希望能有一个人把你从这个随时都要面临死亡的泥潭里拉出来，而不是和你一起跳进去。”

话说到这个份上，布鲁斯已经彻底迷惑了，他摊开手，不再试图忍耐自己的焦虑和愤慨，“今天是真话日吗，阿福，为什么要告诉我这些？”在对方能够回答之前，他毫不客气的打断，语速飞快的继续下去，“还有，既然你刚好提到泥潭，为什么不告诉我为什么我会一再拒绝克拉克？”

阿尔弗雷德回以一个万分忍耐的表情，眉头紧皱，“因为你所有顾虑，因为你确实在乎他的感受，布鲁斯少爷，但——”

布鲁斯再一次打断他，斩钉截铁的说：“——是因为他太年轻了，他根本不知道我究竟是什么样的，蝙蝠侠不是什么报刊记者或钢铁之躯，迟早有一天我会死无葬身之地，而无论我和谁在一起、交好到什么程度——这个人都会是被留下来的那个，那就是和我打交道的代价，阿尔弗雷德，在这点上你应当比任何人都更清楚。”

这话令阿尔弗雷德被刺痛般的绷紧了肩膀，但仍然不肯退让，“所以呢？你的理由是他还年轻，没有体会过失去的感受？恕我直言，少爷，但你甚至都还没给彼此一个开始的机会，何来这一说？以及，如果你非要从那个角度去考虑的话，你自己比大部分人都更加了解超人的过去，你明知道他经历过什么。”

片刻沉默后，布鲁斯轻声问：“……那我们就该只享受当下，你是想说这个吗？”

在得到回应之前，他忽然一把推开转椅，猛地站起来，背过身去抵住控制台，愤怒的难以自制，抬手重重锤在面前的钢板桌面上。

那彭的一声巨响在蝙蝠洞里回荡，在余音能结束前，他低声咆哮起来：“但我也知道那种感受…… _ **我**_ 知道，阿尔弗雷德！”

以布鲁斯此刻的视野无法看到，但他的老管家仿佛被这些字词猛揍了一拳般的倒退一步。

许久后，他伸手扶了扶自己的眼镜，平静的开口：“我们都知道，布鲁斯少爷。”

一阵缄默。

布鲁斯垂下头，用另一只手去短暂的遮挡住自己的脸，无声的叹息。这句话永远都会在瞬间消磨他的所有棱角。

“我只是……我需要非常谨慎的对待这件事，阿福。”他像丧失了所有力气般的重新跌坐回转椅，忽然间看上去比他的实际年龄还要老太多、也疲惫太多。

“……我不否认我考虑过很多次、太多次了，关于我和克拉克的关系，关于我们应该走到哪一步。可是总有这样的一个想法会在我的脑后打转：如果我们之间失败了、如果那影响到了我们的合作、如果某次任务时我或他遭遇不幸，剩下的那个该怎么做，会怎么做？这都是非常现实、也曾经发生的问题，里面的变量太多了，我没法全部考虑进去。这段时间以来我的反复犹豫确实是因为不想做的太武断，但我更不想在尝试之后依然不得不揣着这个想法去度过每一天。……我也明白在开始之前就去考虑这些实在太早了，也未免太过自大，但我不能不做准备。”

在说完这些后，布鲁斯垂下头又紧紧阖上嘴，对这份自我剖析后展露出的赤裸的软弱感到失望又厌倦，却永远都无法从中真正摆脱。仅仅在这件事上，他深知自己已经不年轻，也早已丧失了所有的气力。

很久之后，阿尔弗雷德温和的清了清嗓子。

“恕我直言，布鲁斯少爷，但我必须指出，你所畏惧的那些情绪恐怕正是这几个月来你已经经历过的。”

这让布鲁斯抬起头，疲惫的望过去，回以苦涩一笑，“是啊，再瞧瞧我现在过的怎么样。”

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“那我恐怕得说：我看到你过得不错，少爷。”在被否认之前，他继续下去，“我看到你和他人开始发展各种各样的关系，我看到你的身体状况也好了不少，我看到你终于试着去考虑这些放在过去你根本不会触及的感情问题，我还看到现在有人在蝙蝠洞外替我照看着你的后背。”

“……或许你不是谈论这个话题的最好对象。”在鼻息下，布鲁斯虚弱的抱怨道，但没有真的反驳什么。

这反倒让已经太久没有苦涩和无奈以外表情的老管家忽然笑了起来，像是忍耐了太久之后的一种爆发，布鲁斯被吓一跳似的瞪着他，几秒钟后，他的眼神又软化下来。他很怀念这样的阿尔弗雷德。

在还没有完全收敛起笑容时，阿尔弗雷德以那副久违的放松过后的柔和嗓音说：“最重要的是，我还看到你变得越来越像是很久以前的那个你，布鲁斯少爷。在他还在的时候，在他们还在的时候。”

在很长的一段时间里，布鲁斯没有再说半个字。

以最轻的声音放下酒杯后，阿尔弗雷德走到他身边来，轻拍了两下那个塌着的肩膀，再用力捏了一次，把手停放在那里，就像很久以前他曾做过的那样，在哥谭阴冷刺骨的冬季里把自己掌心的温度转递给一个八岁的男孩和一个三十七岁的父亲。

“我不会恳求你因为我的愿望而去接纳一段关系，布鲁斯少爷，那完全就是本末倒置，也绝不会在任何意义上取悦我。”他顿了顿，接着说，“但我希望你能为你自己考虑再做出决定，天知道是时候你该想到自己了。”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

克拉克推开木门走进去，第一个想法是：前年的这个时候，这儿举办过我的葬礼；紧跟其后的第二个想法是：我该打个喷嚏。

这个想法完全有理有据，出于某些暂且未知的原因，他家的客厅里全是漫天肆意飞舞的被芯。那邪恶蓬松的羽毛像是千万只烦人小手，抓着鼻翼里的绒毛打定主意不放开，在这个环境里头，任何一个正常人都肯定要打上几个又长又响的喷嚏。

按照他以前回肯特农场来时的习惯，克拉克这时候肯定会先深吸一口气，好好的闻闻这间养育自己长大的老房子的气味，熟悉的苹果派的香味、还没拆掉外包装的新毛线团上的染料味、果树、麦田、玉米，总而言之，他该闻到家的味道。但这回，他知道自己要是吸气了铁定会吸进一鼻腔的小羽毛，于是悻悻作罢。

小镇男孩揉揉鼻子，有些迟疑的反手带上门，喊道：“妈，怎么回事？”

心跳声立刻从厨房里出来，玛莎·肯特出现在门廊，穿着活像是和克拉克在同一家店里买来的红色格子法兰绒衬衫和洗白的牛仔裤，一看到她的儿子，这位好女士的眼睛亮起来，然后张口便是一个响亮的喷嚏。

“保佑你。”克拉克忍俊不禁的说。

“油嘴滑舌。”玛莎说，紧接着第二个喷嚏。她受不了的招招手，示意克拉克也跟她来厨房，年轻人欣然照做，顺手把自己的小行李包放到铺着柔软编制毯的沙发上，发现在靠背上铺着一张疑似这满屋小羽毛的来源的高档羽绒被。

一进厨房，克拉克就快活的吸进一大口气，挠了挠扑上来的达斯蒂的脑袋，接着问：“谁送来的生化武器？”

“你也好，年轻人。”玛莎瞪他一眼，然后又忍不住大笑起来，几步走过来用力抱住他，这个小个女士总似乎有无穷尽的力气。这从克拉克胸口也扯出了一阵笑声，抬手抱回去，轻晃了两下。

“总觉得每次见面你就又长高了点儿，瞧瞧这身板。”她在高大的年轻人胸口抱怨了一句，惹得克拉克翻了翻眼睛。

“很确定这个年纪的人类和氪星人都不长个头了，妈。”

“那就是因为我太久没见到你了，臭小子。”

克拉克投去一个不可置信的眼神，“我上个月才回来过，”他抗议道，“最后是你举着搅拌器威胁我走的。”

“因为那回你想把整个斯莫维尔的苹果储备都吃空，克拉克。”玛莎回以一个程度上绝不亚于他的不可置信的眼神，然后又说：“还有，羽绒被是布鲁斯叫人送来的。那次我和你抱怨冬天不好挨的时候他也在，记得吗？”

克拉克挑高眉毛，“……所以他就送了羽绒被给你。”他撇撇嘴，没忍住，于是又说，“他就不能送护膝或者手套吗？”

“因为你送了护膝和手套，年轻人，它们就在床头摆着呢。”玛莎好笑的看着他，“我们俩里究竟是谁到了快要记不住细节的年纪？”在说话的同时，她侧过身去继续忙起自己刚才在厨房里的那件事，显然就是在做自己最拿手的苹果派，这让克拉克无声的窃笑起来，满足嗅着那股甜香弥漫在屋子里。

“好吧，反正我总说不过你。”他拖长音的哼了一声，丝毫不在乎自己现在的语调有多幼稚，脚下倒是飞快的黏了上去，站到玛莎边上歪头看她的动作，眼里流露出因为过于迫切而显得可怜兮兮的期待。

派皮在克拉克到达前就已经提前做好了，现在就放在桌上，炉子上正烧着派芯，玛莎往薄切片好的大半锅苹果里加上细砂糖、肉桂粉和柠檬汁，然后忽然发现苹果的摆放位置变了。她头也没抬，拿肩膀一拱旁边正紧挨着自己的大个儿小伙，用那种已经重复过太多次，以至于现在听来已经毫无威慑力的语调说，“再偷吃一块我的食材，肯特，你就替我去处理客厅里那一团糟的灾难吧。”

被当场发现的年轻人含着满嘴苹果，模糊不清的抱怨起来，“但我本来就是来替你干活的！”他咀嚼两下，把嘴里的东西囫囵吞下去，忽然又说，“噢对，我还没问呢，你到底是怎么把那些小绒毛都搞出来的？”

“这两天天气不错，我晒了会儿被子，下午拿回来的时候拍了几下。”

克拉克皱起眉，迷惑的问，“但我以为布鲁斯送来的东西都该质量很好？”

玛莎冲这话抬起头，看了他一眼，愧疚的说：“我只是力气很大。”她在后面飞快的添上一句，“别告诉布鲁斯，他已经够操心我了。”

一时间无言，克拉克瞪着他的妈妈，又看了看她手里的搅拌器，接着再是她，不知道该说什么。玛莎朝他挑起一根眉毛，于是他转身就往客厅走去。从他背后传来一阵轻快的大笑，年轻人抬起手摆了摆手，忍不住也咧开了嘴。

 

肯特农场是私人农场，小规模，传统而且家庭化，这也意味着他们采用的是非正式的集中式经营方式，只和镇上的几家店面有合作关系，按季节签署合同，农业化小镇的生活需求不高，农场主们大部分时候都习惯自产自销，互相之间大多是良性互助关系，因此对产品加工、包装之类的要求也相对简单一些，不需要高端流水线设备。到了克拉克这代，他们的农场只备了一辆运输用的货车、两台小型收割机，还有一个简单的手造木制仓库。堪萨斯位于美国中部的平原地带，适宜发展谷物农业，肯特农场也不例外，上个月的时候克拉克回来过一次，和玛莎还有镇上的几个老伙计一道把最后一批玉米运到了镇上，她很坚持自己就能搞定，但克拉克知道他们家的老货车怎么回事，发动机总是会发出怪声，让人开的心神不宁。

他上次来的时候就看过一遍，一开始以为是是起动机开关的毛病，那些零件部位总容易坏，会在驾驶启动时反复听到咯哒的声音，后来他开了扫描视线看过，发现其实是铜套间隙过大导致起动机打不动。照理来说，这得要他们把车送去修理厂去，但好在玛莎有一个在处理细活儿方面算得上相当能干的儿子，还有得知此事后立刻在两周前就帮忙订好了零件的布鲁斯，于是在收拾完客厅的那一团乱后，克拉克和玛莎打了个招呼，推门就往屋后走去。

他们的老货车停在仓库边上，白漆泛着老旧的浅黄色，轮胎边缘带着些霜土，他把它们踹掉后掀开引擎盖，再去仓库里拿出修理工具来，然后便爬进车底。

和机械相处总能让克拉克静下来。在他小时候，超级感官可没现在那么好用，与人相处时他该怎么去看、看哪里、如何闭合灵敏过分的嗅觉都是问题。有一次，光是听到某个同学肺泡里的小气泡炸开的声音都让他吓了一大跳，乔纳森必须得翻出一盒别人送的学龄前儿童玩的手术板，就是那种你在虚假并可爱化的人体里头戳戳指指，一旦划错哪条血管就会发出鸣叫的游戏盒子。他的父亲就用这块老旧的游戏板和克拉克详细的解释了一次人体基本结构，最终才让他安下心来。

这样的事在他成长期间还有很多，克拉克必须花费很大一部分的精力去学习怎么处理自己接收到的一切，但机械不同，机械是简单、精准、没有生命的无机体，不会因为他的某次判断失误就冷眼相对或是出言嘲讽，而且一旦掌握了控制力道的窍门，他也能把那些听起来或看起来不对的地方统统修好。

换铜套间隙同样是这个道理，而在个别在脆弱时刻，他希望别的事也能像这样简单。

有的时候，克拉克会纵容自己去幻想，思考如果他生在另一个时代，事情是否会有所改变。

在他的幻想中，这个时代应该不好也不坏，有草木丛生，有高楼大厦，异类不会遭遇过多诽议，个人英雄主义也不会被近乎狂热的推崇或遭受鄙夷。一个只存在于乌有乡里的中庸世界。但在那之中，将会有一道声音穿过所有的困惑与茫然的迷雾砸中他，不需要如雷贯耳，但永远确凿、坚定，告诉克拉克他做的没有错，告诉他这世界也同样值得。

在他的幻想中，那个声音听起来总像是布鲁斯，正在呼唤他的名字。

 

克拉克安安静静的忙碌了约莫超过两个小时，耳边只有已经收割过的麦田上的风，种在后院的两颗苹果树的树叶彼此拍打的声音，还有玛莎在屋子里忙碌的做苹果派的动静，她的心跳平稳，扎实，每一次跳动都令人安心。

苹果派出炉的那一刻克拉克已经嗅到了那股甜味，他从车底下钻出来，刚好赶在玛莎推开纱门来喊他的名字，又在看到他的那一刻故意大声说，“在上餐桌前去好好洗个手，大男孩。”好像他还是十二岁似的。于是克拉克也故意挤着她进屋，在肩上被不轻不重的拍了一记也没改变脸上大大的笑容。

晚餐也是家的味道，从放在中央的苹果派到餐桌对过他的妈妈忙着往他的盘子里加土豆泥和豌豆的动作都让人熟悉又自在。他的妈妈在糕点上总有一套不往外泄露的私家技巧，尤其体现在面皮的铺垫上，她能把苹果派面做的像是只精致的手工编制篮，每次都能让看到的人赞叹不已。

用餐期间他们聊了会儿各自的生活，达斯蒂在餐桌底下绕着两人的脚打转个不停。克拉克提到布鲁斯向她问好，玛莎的眼睛立刻亮了起来，那让他忍不住窃笑起来，因为就像布鲁斯一样，他的妈妈也很喜欢那个看似总是冷冰冰的哥谭人。

“那他就该来看看我。”她理所当然的说，似乎没意识到自己现在的语气和早先抱怨克拉克时的一样，“他以前常那么做的。”

克拉克点点头，往嘴里又塞了一大口派，板着脸告诉她自己会转告给布鲁斯。

 

晚上，克拉克提着小行李箱回到自己的老房间，换上睡衣后就躺在狭窄的单人床上看着头顶贴满海报的天顶。他的床还是小时候的那张，但也不比大都会的公寓里的那张小。

空气里散发着淡淡的清洁剂和固体香膏的余味，是已经通过几次风后的那种特有的寡淡，克拉克能从这些细节里看出玛莎真的很期待他这次回来。

他回想着这一个下午和晚上，世界暂时还不需要他，大都会有巴里在照看，而超人被允许得以和自己的母亲度过一个难得可贵的悠闲周末。于是他就在自己的家里，修着老货车、吃着苹果派、现在还能躺在床上悠闲的属羊，似乎他仍然是个堪萨斯的普通农场男孩，满足且平静。

杂乱散漫的思绪的终点站，克拉克在入睡前的最后一个想法是：不知道布鲁斯现在会在做什么。

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

他本以为自己会休息的很好，但当克拉克拖着脚步下楼时，他浑身都觉得不自在。

农场长大的男孩可没有什么起床气，更别提他还在自己家里，一个明明最该让他自在的地方。他闷闷不乐的扭了扭脖子，心想真想知道到底是为什么。但说实话，他其实也知道为什么。

下楼的时候，玛莎已经又在厨房里忙碌了，她总是精神奕奕，而且好像永远都在厨房里，给乔纳森和克拉克做着早餐、中餐、晚餐，还有饭后甜点，要把她在这世上最疼爱的两个男人喂到胖的出不了门。克拉克被自己的这个想法逗乐了，想象着超人被门框卡住动弹不得的样子，有些人肯定会喜欢那幅画面。

他的妈妈只看了克拉克一眼就放下自己的咖啡杯，然后拍了拍橱台，示意他过来。

“你看起来没休息好。”她评价，歪着头看他，嘴角挂着那种母亲特有的‘我知道是怎么回事，但我需要你自己告诉我’的笑容。

“你也早上好，妈。”克拉克撇撇嘴，但还是乖乖走过去，歪斜的靠在一边。

“我的床太窄了。”他张口撒谎道，“而且达斯蒂会打呼，我在梦里都能听到。”

“请别把责任推给你的宠物犬，我以为我把你教育的挺好的。”玛莎摇摇头。

“好吧，其实床挺好的。”克拉克耷拉下嘴角，看起来可怜极了，“但它真的打呼。”

玛莎笑起来，然后又递过来一杯刚煮好的咖啡，香味和热蒸汽熏着克拉克的眼睛和鼻尖，暖意涌上来，他叹了一口气，忽然想到还在他的公寓里放着的那罐昂贵的红茶。和韦恩大宅一个味道，加了薰衣草的伯爵红茶，正是布鲁斯偏好的那种，克拉克在某次任务时从英国带回来的。

“愿意和我聊聊吗？”玛莎温柔的声音召回了他的意识。

“拜托，妈。”克拉克叹息，然后忽然皱起鼻子，指责的问，“你是不是从昨天起就等着说这句话呢？”

玛莎不置是否的哼了一声，转过身继续热锅煎鸡蛋和培根，“我是你的妈妈，克拉克，如果自己的儿子因为什么事而要在一个黄金周末里逃到小镇老家来，那我就会有这种妈妈的直觉。”

她抬手给一个鸡蛋翻了个面，蛋白和热黄油接触时嗞嗞的响起来，轻快地说：“所以，世界到底又怎么了？”

“世界挺好的，是我不好。”克拉克含糊的抱怨，把话混合着咖啡一起含在嘴里。

这让玛莎挑起一根眉毛，扭头看向他，但手上动作没停。她似乎一点也不惊讶。

“介意详细点说说吗？”

“……好吧。”克拉克挣扎了好一会儿，但最终还是妥协了。说实话，他也没有别的人可以说这些话了。

一阵斟酌之后，他犹豫的在桌上敲着手指，小心翼翼的问：“你会经常想起爸吗？我是说……虽然他不在我们身边了，但没有一天我不会感到他就在我心里。”

玛莎的动作顿了顿，然后抬起头，格外温柔的看向克拉克，“当然了，儿子。”她的语调轻快又带着笑意，眼睛里透进一点窗外的阳光。岁月待这位好女士不薄，她看起来总是年轻又充满斗志。

“为什么这么问？”

这让克拉克松了一口气，也回以一笑，却又在下一刻皱起眉。

“有那么一个人，”他吞吞吐吐的说，“呃，他确实就在我的身边，但好像我无论怎么尝试都没法拉近和他的距离。有时候我觉得是我逼得太紧才让他要推开我，但有时候我又觉得其实是他先靠近我的……这样想会矛盾吗？”

玛莎轻柔的哼了一声，动作熟练的把煎好的蛋和培根放进一边的餐盘里，递给他，然后说：“让我猜猜，而你嘴里的那个人的姓氏恰好是韦恩？”

有那么一瞬间，克拉克真的以为自己会把手里的盘子直接捏碎，他扭过头，感到自己的脸正在以不亚于闪电侠的速度发烫。他瞪向被他的这番动作逗的乐不可支的玛莎，感觉自己真的像是回到了十六岁。

他惊恐又慌张的喊起来：“妈！”

这让玛莎毫不客气的大笑出声，她用力拍了拍他的肩膀，摇着头，“说真的，克拉克，你谁都瞒不过，戴安娜和路易斯都和我暗示过了，但其实光是听你提起布鲁斯时的眼神我也能猜到。”

克拉克浑身一僵，好半天说不出话来，只能感到那些热度在自己的脸上灼烧。他不知道自己表现的有那么明显，但他也记得不久前的联盟聚会上，显然，就连亚瑟都看出来他和布鲁斯间的关系仍然不太自然。

隔了半晌，他像是无可耐的垮下肩膀，自暴自弃的嘟囔着说，“……是啊，我就是那么不擅长保密。”他叹了一口气，抬手揉了一下自己的面颊，语调愈发低靡，透着一股深深的疲惫，“连那位当事人也早就知道了。”

原本非常享受他这番表情活动的玛莎却哼了一声，说：“那我可不确定。”

克拉克扭头看向她，皱着眉。

玛莎有一阵没开口，只是继续手上的动作，但她略微蹙着眉，显然是在思考。隔了一会儿，她解释道：“我没和你提过这些，但你不在的那段时间……”她在这里顿住，轻拍克拉克立刻放到她肩上的手背，安抚的朝他笑了笑。

“……你不在的那段时间里，布鲁斯经常和我联络，他每隔一个礼拜都会来农场拜访，想要帮我把这里买回来，但我不允许。那时候我不想住在一间满是回忆的屋子里，在我向他解释过后，他就没再试图说服我。他说他理解那种感受。”

她微笑起来，“布鲁斯是个好男孩，那时候他自己过的也不怎么样，总是皱着眉，每次来都心事重重，看起来很疲倦的样子，但他非常关心我。”

厨房陷入短暂的沉默，只能听到油煎时的声音。

“我想帮助他。”克拉克忽然说，又立刻意识到这话存在歧义，因为那或许是他的理由，但不是他真正想做的。在这件事上，超人并不无私。他咬着自己的嘴唇，皱着眉思考自己的措辞，最终慢慢的说：“我很在乎他，也看得到他的挣扎，所以会想为他做些什么……但我不知道该怎么开口，又该以什么样的身份。”

他费力的揉着额头，苦笑了一下，意识到自己确实已经没什么好隐瞒的了，于是干脆坦言道：“我太性急了，一开始只想着要更多的了解他，后来……后来我意识到自己快要爱上他了，所以一直在紧逼他，但是布鲁斯……他并不需要我，妈，他可能不会再给我机会了。”

玛莎看了他一会儿，然后用力的捏了捏他的肩膀，了然的说：“布鲁斯经历过一些很糟糕的事，他没和我提过，但我能看出来，不仅仅是以那种方式失去他的父母……还有一些比我一度失去你还要糟糕的事在影响着他。”她深吸进一口气，紧紧皱起眉，“哥谭那座城市待他并不好，但我不用猜也知道在这方面他和你一样固执。”

克拉克没说话。他不知道该说什么。

“不过那不代表他就用不上一些帮助，”她摇摇头，“坏事总是最先到，但好事总会来的，而你是一桩好事，克拉克，不止是对于我和乔纳森，也是对于这个世界。”

克拉克笑起来，他永远都会被这样的话打动。

然后他轻柔的摇摇头，低声说：“但不是对他，妈。”

玛莎朝他挑起一根眉毛，好笑又无奈的说：“我不是指那个意思，还有你在钻牛角尖。”她清清嗓子，“我是想说：但布鲁斯是你的那桩事‘好事’，儿子。”

这让年轻的英雄一下抬起头，惊讶的看向他的妈妈，她只是继续下去。

“你是带着疑问和好奇走进这个世界的，我见过你质疑自己的信念，那些发生过的事……你很少还会和我提起它们，但我看得出有鬼魂还在困扰着你，那让你开始质疑其他人，开始质疑这个世界。”她的表情有些酸楚，但更多的是温柔，“直到你遇到布鲁斯。我知道你们的开端并不好，但都决定不计前嫌，为了这个世界而共同努力着，是他的出现改变了你的很多想法。”

“但那不是我现在想说的，克拉克，当你是众矢之的、所有证据都指着你的时候，他在最后一刻选择取信你，在你离开后他又把你带回了这个世界，并且准备好要自己承担起一切后果，接着，他带你遇到了这些新的朋友，向你展现了人性的复杂和美好，他还时时刻刻照看你的后背。现在……现在，他又让你重新坠入爱河。”

“我得说，克拉克，布鲁斯得算是这阵子以来发生在你身上最好的事了。”玛莎冲他微笑，“但我猜你自己也知道这些，是不是？”

克拉克震惊的看着他的母亲，然后忍不住笑起来，感到自己内心翻涌起那份熟悉的温暖知觉，来势汹汹，像是波涛汹涌的、暴风雨时的海面，要把触及的所有事物都一口吞没，也像是在那之下近乎静止的汪洋深海，浩大又包容，裹挟着只有永恒的事物能给予的平静与深邃。他无法用文字给这番感触命名，所以只能从轻笑转变为大笑，然后用力搂了搂玛莎，像是要把她揉进自己的骨头里。

“我知道，妈妈，”他把脸埋在对方的肩膀里，听到自己的嗓音因为笑声而略显嘶哑，“我确实知道。”

“谢谢，妈，天哪，谢谢你。”他重复的说，完全不知道为什么自己正在道谢，但这正是他想说。

玛莎只是轻拍着他的后背。

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

从北极到南极的距离有两种算法，一是取两点之间最短的直线距离，地球的极半径是一万两千七百一十四公里，那么极直径即指北极到南极的距离便是两万五千四百二十八公里；二是表面距离，地球的南北极周长具体为八万零十六公里，则南北极距离为八万零十六公里。

如果再给卢修斯继续施压六到七个月的话，布鲁斯确定他们能让蝙蝠机做到在当前所需的一半时间内完成这个距离。

然后是黎凡特到法国的距离。从那个日出之地到巴黎没有直达航班可供他计算距离，用地中海东岸最为评定起点有些草率，倒是可以采用黎巴嫩的位置，但现在再去考虑用蝙蝠洞里的世界地图系统去扫描制作图表恐怕就正中了阿尔弗雷德的下怀。他的好管家铁定是算准了布鲁斯的极限，估计他会在今天内妥协。在把这位正值发情期的中年欧米茄从蝙蝠洞里揪出来再关进卧室后，阿尔弗雷德一反往常，仅在抛下一句‘需要时请打开通讯设备’后便施然离开了，态度令人怀疑的轻松，还有点儿漠不关心，他分明看到了布鲁斯的脸色有多惨白，却对此只字未提。

实话实说，布鲁斯其实也不是很介意这种态度，阿尔弗雷德无疑就是想要借此机会从自己这里激出一个反应，想必已经蓄谋已久。因为自他们上次深入提及过某些问题后，两人间的关系就缓和了不少，言谈间少了许多棱角，单纯从他自己的角度去看，布鲁斯完全没有抱怨的理由，甚至愿意从此开始每一两个月就和他的老管家进行一次心理疏导，如果这能保证让他离自己的私生活远一点的话。

当然，前提是布鲁斯现在还能有什么私生活可言。

……在这个时候想到私生活或许是个错误。

小腹内部一阵钝痛，像是脏器被一只无形的手拧住，伴随着轻微的肌肉抽搐，腿间跟着变得湿润、滑腻，欲望的热度蒸腾着躯体，又因为不适而逼出汗液。他翻了个身，侧蜷在床上，随手抹掉又一把额头上的冷汗，然后极其不耐烦的叹了一口气。

感觉就像今天他一直在做出坏的决策。

经过半分钟的思考之后，布鲁斯决定放弃，跳到下一个距离计算问题上。

或许是和他的思维在发情期的影响下变得迟钝有关，在意识到自己在做什么之前，他开始计算起哥谭到堪萨斯的距离。

全程约一千九百六十五公里，车程在十八小时左右，进入小镇后需要减慢车速，农场区域地势平坦但道路狭窄，因此需要额外添上一到两个小时；换做是飞机航班的话，不考虑任何中转，大约是三个小时到四个小时之间，取决于当日机场管制和气候原因，但对于韦恩集团的总裁来说，那是永远不会产生超过半个小时延误的三个小时又十一分钟；他还没有用蝙蝠机去过斯莫维尔，一来是他担心自己做为蝙蝠侠的身份象征会引起玛莎的不适，上次他穿着制服与她见面时，她正被一把火焰喷射器对准着，实在谈不上是美好的回忆，说不定还会吓到那位已经饱受苦难的好女士，得不偿失。二来是，至今为止，他还没有遇到过什么紧急情况会需要他动用到蝙蝠机。

或许他现在就该那么做，反正眼下情况也没法更糟糕了。

布鲁斯干瞪着墙壁，手掌紧按住抽痛愈发强烈的腹部，咬住下唇。这种感觉比收到实质伤害更难熬，他的腰背酸软，两腿无法放松，肌肉始终紧绷着，小腹内里更是疼痛难忍，空虚的绞紧着自己，在挤出更多原始欲望的同时也带来一丝因为年纪渐长而诞生的、难以磨灭的耻辱感。

感谢数月前自己那个愚蠢的提案，以及另一位当事人更为愚蠢的一口答应，现在，他的身体已经牢牢记住了有人陪伴度过发情期的滋味，因此在失去了那份欲望与信息素上的慰藉之后，他的本能开始作祟，哪怕是多份抑制剂的打压也无法阻止它在布鲁斯心底张牙舞爪，叫嚣着要得到加倍的关注。

某个特定的人的关注。

准确来说，其实以往布鲁斯在伴侣的选择上不怎么不挑剔，偶尔稍许有些喜好偏向，就现在的他来看，在外貌标准上，他偏好男性，最好是阿尔法，大概三十出头不到三十五，正值壮年，年轻气盛；还要有一张古希腊雕塑般的脸蛋，黑发蓝眼最佳，毕竟一双天空似的湛蓝眼睛才够赏心悦目，能让他完全放松下来享受自己；另外，他还需要对方身强力壮，肌肉结实最好，夸张点也不要紧，处于欧米茄的心理状态时他依然不喜欢被压制，但更不喜欢对方根本压制不住自己，他想要得到被授予的控制权；毛发浓密不是问题，有些刺人甚至更好，在敏感时期，他很享受那种稍微动一下都会被磨蹭到的刺辣感，像是延续到身上的胡须刺伤，其实那很性感，也是他自己经常留一些胡渣的原因。

然后是性格要求，最好是经验不大丰富的那种，只有过一两个固定性伴侣，但富有探索精神，争强好斗是阿尔法的本性，在床上则算是另一种情趣，他喜欢自己的伴侣在欲望上也能够和他平起平坐；品格必须要好，有一颗金子般的心的说法或许有些过时，但事实确实如此，他得确保自己在这种相对脆弱的时刻也能相信对方不会侵占自己的利益，因此必须要得到品性上的某种保障；温柔体贴，不是说在床上，性方面他其实偏好粗暴一些的，稍许有些疼痛爱好，但在其他方面，他承认自己确实想要一双温柔的手和话语，细密且富有感情的亲吻，让他能够感同身受，并自发的想去给予回应。

最后，这人最好是个外星遗孤，平时在星球日报当记者，兼职正义联盟的主席，超级身份是天神之子、钢铁之躯，也就是超人，且名字叫做克拉克·肯特，又或者卡尔·艾尔。

布鲁斯自暴自弃的叹了一口气。

有那么一小会儿，他觉得自己可能已经彻彻底底、毫无退路的没有救了。

蝙蝠机应该可以在半小时内到达斯莫维尔，他能说服玛莎借走他的儿子一到两天的时间，那位好女士想必不会拒绝，有可能以为世界又出什么事了，布鲁斯会在事后寄一点阿尔弗雷德的手工点心过去做为道歉，或许还可以亲自去拜访，如果她还愿意见到他的话。如果不愿意，在那只后他还可以替超人顶班，让他本人弥补回去，顺带再给他们的农场买一辆新的货车，他们可能会拒绝，但布鲁斯会坚持要这么做的。

说实话，考虑到这一步，他认为这已经是个相当完整、并且非常可行的计划了。

唯一变量是氪星人本人的想法。

超过半分钟的与空气瞪视之后，布鲁斯继续翻了个身，从面对门口翻到对准窗台，然后再次沉沉的叹了一口气。

他的两腿间变得更湿了，小腹里不停歇的钝痛让他怀疑那说不定是血。这不是个好想法。他更用力的蜷紧身体，把自己压缩成一个相对不会占据太大空间的小块，试图夺回对身体的控制权。然而又是半分钟的煎熬过后，他不觉得疼痛缓解了，也不觉得自己有感觉更冷静一些，甚至还开始浑身发冷。在咬牙切齿并且分外响亮的咒骂了一声之后，布鲁斯慢吞吞的从床单里把自己拔出来，磨蹭的爬向床沿。

或许他可以从道歉开始。布鲁斯并不真的是什么自视过高的纨绔子弟，起码他还是有承认错误的意识的。中年人不报什么希望的盘算着。他与克拉克相差的岁数不小，无论后者本人是否会承认这点，但他们之间无疑存在着思想上的沟壑，他必须考虑周全，而年轻的阿尔法总是表现的太过急躁。但即便如此，是他在前景无望的前提下纵容甚至唆使对方对自己产生了生理吸引以外的感情，而单从这个角度去看的话，这一整桩闹剧确实有一半责任也归属于他。

见鬼，阿尔弗雷德还真的是对的。

布鲁斯用力磨着后槽牙，极其不情愿的想。他不能继续这样下去，这么做对他自己或是克拉克都不公平。他不奢望年轻人能够理解自己的理由，但哪怕只是去尝试着和他把这整件事说开——

然后，就在布鲁斯刚把一只脚踩上地面的时候，他听到一阵非常熟悉的空气爆破的声音。

阳台从外面被忽然拉开，有人忘记上锁了，哥谭午后的风一股脑冲进室内，把纱帘卷起抛向空中，轻轻荡漾着，勾勒出正悬在后方半空的那个人影。

哥谭人忽的张大眼睛，呼吸停滞在喉间。

从堪萨斯，斯莫维尔的肯特农场，到哥谭郊外的韦恩大宅，两点之间的距离可以精准到小数点后两位，具体数字是一千九百六十四点七九公里，驾驶车程需要的时间为十九个小时又四十分钟，飞机航行需要的时间为三个小时又十一分钟，预估蝙蝠机需要的时间为十九分钟。

——但超人只需要一瞬间。

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

在克拉克把眼前这件基本什么都没能遮住的浴袍完全撤下去之前，他首先再次伸手去捏住了那副仍然在灵活的扭动着、试图挣脱他的控制的肩膀，将三分钟前忽然从床上气势汹汹的扑向自己的欧米茄从身上扯下来，拉到一臂距离开外，在对方恼怒的低声咆哮起来时，单纯只是为了以防万一，他还抬高手臂，让对方悬空了大概半英尺左右。

“等等！……拉奥啊，布鲁斯，看在天杀的——等等！”

他说完便大声清了清嗓子，但与试图做到严肃的语调截然不符，此刻他正在努力憋住一声险些脱口而出的大笑，随即注意到布鲁斯为此又怒吼了一声。

但这真的不能怪他，在他眼前，这名正值发情期的欧米茄活像是那种油管上常见的被带去洗澡的大猫，张牙舞爪又无可奈何，被主人提在半空，只能毛发完全炸开的嘶声怒瞪着水龙头，眼里流露出刻骨的恨意来。现在，再把这幅表情替换到一名六尺二高、两百磅沉的中年男性欧米茄身上，克拉克发现自己依然会止不住的阵阵心软，准确来说，其实这样还更有效了，因为他还是蝙蝠侠，是布鲁斯·韦恩。

克拉克忍了又忍，还是没能忍住，于是收拢手臂把对方带进怀中，仰起下巴去啄了一下那张正因为愤怒而抿紧的嘴唇。布鲁斯没有任何犹豫，立刻张开四肢再度纠缠上来，原本坚硬的唇线张开，敏捷且凶狠的叼住他的下唇，从喉咙深处发出一声满足的低吟。

那嗓音低沉的叫克拉克头皮发麻，他猛地抽进一口气，在自己的意志又一次即将屈服前仓促的中断这个吻，试图唤回些许理智，但在他准备重新拉开两人间的距离时，他忽然发现布鲁斯已经把腿盘到了自己的腰上，并且牢牢锁死了，勃起的阴茎与湿润的股缝正紧贴住克拉克的小腹，轻柔但急促的磨蹭着。

“我知道你想要谈谈，”开口时欧米茄的声音嘶哑，充斥着不赞同，“但我今天过的糟糕透顶，没有一桩事合乎心意，所以你最好配合一点。”

那是蝙蝠侠特有的语气，此时却被以布鲁斯的声音说了出来，而他当下的行为更是彻头彻尾的符合随便哪个发情期欧米茄的定义。哥谭人舔过有些湿润的下唇，两眼像是锁定猎物的猎手般紧盯着克拉克，面庞近在咫尺。

“就这样别动，卡尔，”他警告道，“我等不了太久，我们边做边说。”

短暂的三秒钟的思考过后，克拉克收回迷恋的目光，斩钉截铁的回答：“你想都别想。”

在欧米茄能够回应前，他托起布鲁斯的后腿与臀部，掌心立刻被一小股体液弄湿，那叫他禁不住的咒骂了一声，然后收紧手指，指腹陷入紧实柔软的臀肉里，换来又一次扑向自己的深吻。克拉克这次没有拒绝，他全力吻了回去，与此同时带着布鲁斯走到床边，把对方抛进中心，翻身压了上去。

“如果我没记错的话，你已经回绝了我帮你度过发情期的这个提案。”他说着，在能够到的第一块皮肤上烙下一个吻，布鲁斯的手指立刻缠进他的卷发间开始用力拉扯，同时挺起胸膛迎上来。

在短促的喘息间，他回答：“我反悔了。”

克拉克不可置信的抬头看过去，但对方只是哼了一声，不以为意。他警告的捏了一把欧米茄的臀肉，用力的。

“这不是你反悔了就能决定的事，你得征求我的意见。”他严厉的说。

在他下方，布鲁斯用力眨了眨眼睛，然后那些手指从他的后脑滑向耳畔，接着是下巴。他捧起克拉克的脸，把他拉向自己，那两摊柔软饱满的棕色像是漩涡，充满着不可抗的引力。

——然后他用力咬住了克拉克的下巴。他知道克拉克在对待自己时总会软化皮肤。

几秒钟的僵直之后，欧米茄捏着阿尔法的下巴让他来回转了几次脑袋，满意的打量着这个崭新的牙印，嗓音顺滑，笑容甜蜜。

“我觉得这就能说明你的意见了。”他说。

一时间，年轻的阿尔法根本说不出话来，在他的印象里，布鲁斯从未这样坦然又随心所以的对待过自己。接近半分钟的缄默后，他挣开那只骚扰着自己的手，感觉耳根都在发烫，胸腔里翻腾起可怕的汹涌欲望，只得愤恨的瞪过去一眼。

“你根本没让我表达我的意见，你从来都不让我表达意见。”克拉克咬牙切齿的说，泄愤似的把那只还想再攀上来的手一把反扣进对方头顶的枕头里，布鲁斯立刻从善如流的调整好姿势，换了一个更舒服的位置，让自己陷入床铺之中。

“你今天到底怎么回事？”这让克拉克愣了一秒，狐疑的盯着他。

中年人只是向他懒洋洋的露齿一笑，神态自若。

“我说了，我今天过的很不顺心，终于能解决一个问题让我现在情绪很不错。”他慢条斯理的说，抬腿勾住阿尔法的腰，自由的那只手则探向对方的衬衫前襟，扯开扣子后再滑进去，勾住一把卷曲的毛发，“所以我们完全可以边做边说。”

克拉克立刻又瞪了他一眼，但仍然为这番近乎讨好的动作软化下来，他纵容那只手开始肆无忌惮的探索自己的胸膛，转而去拉扯对方的脚踝，把一只腿架上自己的肩膀。

“我没想到你现在会这么好说话。”他一边解开自己的裤子一边不满的嘀咕，恼火又有些被逗乐了的看着面前的欧米茄，泛红的脸颊，散乱的棕发，嘴角擒着一丝淡薄但真切的笑意。他干脆大声抱怨起来，“要是早知道的话，我第一次就该晾你半天再说的。”

“你恐怕做不到，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯用那种夸张的哥谭式语调回答，但脸上表情未改。

克拉克翻了翻眼睛，感到一抹同样的笑容即将爬上嘴角，于是张嘴就要接上一句习惯性的调侃，但紧接着，他忽然停止了所有动作，身体僵在布鲁斯的两腿中间。

要滑进这种亲密又熟稔的相处模式实在太过简单了。

欧米茄收敛起笑容，皱着眉看着他，无声的询问。

好一会儿后，克拉克才从这份突如其来的恐慌中找回自己的声音：“抱歉，就是……抱歉，我只是感觉有些不真实。”

他勉强扯出一个安抚的微笑，然后扶着已经硬起的阴茎去抵住对方湿滑、急切开合着的入口，感到欲望在胸腔中翻滚，直到沉入小腹中，像是一把炙热的火在汹汹灼烧，催促着他去占有、去侵略，去给予自己所渴求的人一切他想要的。而在他身下，布鲁斯已经主动敞开了自己，姿态前所未有的柔顺又急迫，以激烈的亲吻和灵巧的手指告知他：他同样渴求着克拉克。

但克拉克并不是为了这个来的。从他与布鲁斯真正的第一次算起，克拉克从来都不是为了性而来的，他明白布鲁斯现在迫切的需要这些，但这感觉不真实。这感觉 ** _ ** _不公平_**_** ** **。**** 布鲁斯或许现在需要他，但不是 _ _他__ 。

他做不到。

这次，在克拉克又一次忽然停滞住时，欧米茄没有再催促他。

“……我不希望这只是性，布鲁斯。”克拉克轻声说，感到疲惫、渴望，又无可奈何。他抬起头，立刻对上了一双尖锐的棕色，那双眼睛总能叫他感觉无处可藏。

“我想要更多，我告诉过你我想要更多，”他苦笑了一下，安抚的反复揉搓着布鲁斯绷紧的腿根，这是他在他们的第一次真正上床时学来的把戏，通常都能成功的安抚住欧米茄一会儿。他别过头去轻啄了一下肩上挂着的那只踝骨，嘴唇下方的皮肤微凉。

“我需要你告诉我这不只是性。那才是我会来这里的原因，打从一开始这对我来说就不是什么互助互惠，但我……”克拉克漫长的叹息，在一阵犹豫后，他把那句未结束的句子留给自己。

“拜托，对我说实话，布鲁斯，哪怕只此一次。你真的想要我吗？”

回应是立刻的，而且非常直观。那些属于欧米茄的习惯从布鲁斯身上像潮水般退散，他在一瞬间恢复到面无表情的状态，凝视着克拉克的面孔，没有透露出任何情绪波动来，双眼冰冷，充满着计量和判断。感觉就和上次一样，他没有任何动摇。

好一阵沉默之后，蝙蝠侠开口道：“那不重要。”

克拉克感到所有的血色都从自己的脸上退了下去。但下一秒，布鲁斯像是很恼火的瞪了他一眼，那只挂在他肩上的脚忽然滑下来，用力踩住他的胸口。

“别急着露出那副表情，小镇男孩，”他粗鲁的低吼，“听我说下去。”

克拉克并没有打断他，他不确定自己还有能那么做的声音。

那让布鲁斯不耐的啧了一声，紧盯着克拉克的脸，观察着对方在自己说出接下去的词句时的每一个细微反应。

“我确实不需要一个特定的阿尔法，但我需要有人来领导联盟，需要一个能在重要的事上协助我、拥有我的信任的拍档，一个正直、可靠的好人。那就是我对你的定位，超人，除此之外我没有别的期待。”

接着，布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，无比谨慎的说：“……但是你对我的期待是你自己的事，所以现在，决定权在你的手里，与我的想法无关。”

起先，克拉克没有反应过来他的意思。恼怒与不耐是他的第一反应，但就在他要开口质问下去的时候，他看到了布鲁斯此刻脸上的表情。

紧张、警惕，一丝近乎绝望的渴望，还有无措。但他们才刚刚认知过布鲁斯并不需要一个特定阿尔法的事实，而蝙蝠侠永远不会无措。

忽然间，克拉克恍然大悟。

“你是在说——我对你的期待，布鲁斯，你是说——”克拉克涨红了脸，在这一刻几乎彻底忘记人类该如何发声，脑内千万个想法堆积在一起，互相碰撞着，拉扯着他的思绪，搅乱感情，这份混乱直达胸腔，激荡着像是要把他的心脏撕裂。

最后，他干脆阖上嘴，抬手去一把抓住那只脚踝，再次俯身压下去，布鲁斯柔顺的为他展开身体，手臂自发的缠绕上来，手指找到他一侧的脸颊，隔着微不可计的距离无限贴近皮肤，虚虚的勾勒着他颧骨的轮廓。

“你已经了解我了，卡尔。”年长的欧米茄低声叹息，一个细微的姿势调整便让两人额头几乎相抵，呼吸近在咫尺，“确实还有一些你不知道的事，但如果你真的想的话，或许未来你会有机会知道的。……只是别抱多少期待，我没法给你太多，也不会做出任何承诺。”

顿了顿，布鲁斯犹豫、谨慎的说：“我只能……在这里。在你需要的时候、想要的时候，无关性，我会尽我所能的为你留在这里。”

克拉克说不出话来，他想要满怀欣喜的大笑，出口时却是一声哽住的长叹。

好一阵子里，他只能全然无助的靠在那儿，依附于布鲁斯的呼吸，就好像如果没了身下这个存在的支撑的话，纵然他拥有钢铁之躯也无济于事，在下一次心跳声中碎成千万个无法再被拼凑起的碎片将是他的终结。这是一种陌生又可怕的感受，在此之前，克拉克只知道对他人的爱能赋予他力量，让他扯动冰船、扛起大地，但此时此刻，对布鲁斯的感情给他的触感却截然不同，他无法想象为什么仅仅只是一个人的声音便足以使他脆弱一如世界上其余的数十亿普通人。

唯一能给予他抚慰的必须是确凿的事实，他必须得到布鲁斯确实就在这里的证据，一具伤痕累累的身躯必须存在于他的两臂之中，他需要感到温暖、破碎的鼻息喷洒在自己的胸口，需要自己脸颊上的那些手指，它们必然是微凉的，但动作仔细，谨慎，带着一份没有再试图掩盖起来的温柔。

天神之子紧紧阖上眼睛，在下个心跳声中盲目的靠向那只存在于他幻想中的手，然后吐出了一口漫长、轻颤不已的呼吸。

那是一个比承诺好上太多的触碰。

下一秒，布鲁斯像是理解了似的的轻笑起来，那只手掌紧贴住他的脸颊，手指蜷起，轻刮着一侧鬓角的卷发。

“……我不会撒谎，但如果你不愿意再展露更多了，我不能保证自己不会继续追逐下去，或者把你逼得太紧。”克拉克嘶哑的说，他捧住那只手，扭过脸去亲吻温暖的掌心，把其余词句喃喃进去：“在面对有关你的事上，布鲁斯，恐怕我真的没有太多自制力。”

“恕我直言，但你已经那么做过了。”中年人像是无计可施似的翻了翻眼睛，用介于恼火和无奈之间的眼神瞪他一眼，但语调依然温和，“而我也已经够纵容你了，年轻人，别太得寸进尺。”

克拉克回以短暂的一笑，直到此刻才感到胸口终于不再作痛。他忽然又皱起眉。

“……我只是想告诉你，如果什么时候我想要更多，比如说几次约会、在工作场合和你接吻、借用蝙蝠洞查报道需要的资料……”他刻意拖长语调，在说到最后那项时立刻换来了欧米茄毫不客气的一个肘击，他不得不忍住一声大笑，把那只推搡自己的手再次攥进掌心里，贴住自己心跳飞快的胸口，继续一一例数下去。

“……还有一起度过下个我的和你的发情期、带上你回家去看望玛莎、和你的那位神秘管家正式见上一面、或者是——”他在这里顿住，然后低头去轻啄了一次布鲁斯脸上的一颗痣，露出又一个微笑。“——或者是现在就告诉你我已经爱上你了，我希望这些你都能继续纵容下去。”

没有回答。

好一会儿，他眼前年长的欧米茄没有做出任何反应，只是张大眼睛瞪着身上的阿尔法，那个恼火的细小笑容凝固在他的嘴角，僵硬不化。直到忽然间，布鲁斯像是被什么东西击中似的猛然回过神，无数种情绪从他脸上飞快的闪过，恐惧、不可置信、惊喜，还有——

“——克拉克！……卡尔·艾尔！你……我该拿你怎么办？”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的嘶声说，急促的喘息起来。他的眼神里闪着矛盾的光，表情终于碎裂，从颧骨到耳根都倏地涨红，几秒的思维断截之后，他干脆张口大骂道：“你这个天杀的混蛋，自大、倔强、无可救药的蠢货，我——”

下一秒，布鲁斯的话被他自己打断，他扑上去时的这一吻绝望又热烈，像是濒死之人亲吻他的终结，但在短暂的恐慌之后，哥谭人把剩下的话用舌尖推递出去，浑身都在为这一刻的肆意妄为而不停发颤，神色却古怪的平静，仿佛已经等待这样的一刻太久。

直到他们的嘴唇分开后很久，克拉克才从喉咙里的肿块间挤出声音。

就在刚才，布鲁斯叫出了他的名字，并非真的出于妥协或谴责，也与表象上的愤怒绝缘，这正是布鲁斯对他的回答，之后每一次，当他再从这双嘴唇里听到他自己的名字时，克拉克都会知道那就是布鲁斯对自己的回答。

于是他不再忍耐，毫不客气的大笑起来。那把声音快活敞亮，双眼焕发着光，使他同时感到身体的轻盈与沉重，仿佛天神之子终于得以被稳固在了一片坚实的地面上，去捧起了一双微凉的手。

 

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几个问题说一下，首先，这篇本来是奔着短篇去的，没想到会拉那么长，所以存在很多节奏控制问题；其次，abo的设定完全只活在肉里，发现的太晚还没法改，也是服了自己，不过后来想想觉得这样也好，反正是a是b是o日子都要过……接着还有一点，从中后期到结局这一段其实有两种版本，舍弃的版本为了升华主题没有圆满HE，取舍之后决定算了，毕竟前文风格很轻松，我个人也想写愉快一点，这点上就不和自己过不去了，所以当前这个结局会显得有点仓促，挺对不住追文那么久的大噶  
> 最后就是……这是我这几年来唯一完成的中长篇幅度的文，一般我只搞一发完或者批马甲开坑就跑（我也确实是做好这个准备才批的马甲…），没想到写完了，所以现在还真的挺激动的，开香槟庆祝自己终于是个人了哈哈哈哈  
> 这一个多来各位的支持我都有看到，感谢喜欢，笔芯！！


End file.
